


Falling For An Outlaw (Book 1)

by BlackJackMagi83



Series: Arthur Morgan x Elizabeth Lockwood [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I love Arthur, Original Character(s), Please read, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Romance, Teen Romance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Wild West, Young Arthur Morgan, Young Love, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJackMagi83/pseuds/BlackJackMagi83
Summary: This is a first look into the story between Elizabeth Lockwood, a young girl born into a wealthy lifestyle that she can’t stand, and Arthur Morgan, a boy who later becomes one of the most feared outlaws in the biggest gangs of all of the wild west. What will happen when two very different worlds collide, but are looking for the same thing?*Sorry, I’m not good at writing descriptions but I wanted to at least have one so everyone gets an idea of the story. This will be a series probably so this is going to be book 1 :)I'm going to post as often as I can so keep a look out for updates :3





	1. Chapter 1

_My true love hath my heart, and I have his,  
By just exchange one for the other given:  
I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss;  
There never was a bargain better driven.  
His heart in me keeps me and him in one;  
My heart in him his thoughts and senses guides:  
He loves my heart, for once it was his own;  
I cherish his because in me it bides.  
His heart his wound received from my sight;  
My heart was wounded with his wounded heart;  
For as from me on him his hurt did light,  
So still, methought, in me his hurt did smart:  
Both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss,  
My true love hath my heart, and I have his.  
_

_-Sir Philip Sydney_

* * *

_It felt like yesterday when you I last saw him. His piercing blue eyes still stick in in my mind even to this day... I miss his voice, how he spoke, how he dressed and how I teased him constantly…Oh the things I would do to see him again…_

* * *

_12 years earlier_

 

It was a bright sunny morning in Saint Denis. The birds chirped happily outside your windows as a light summer breeze blew in, filling your nose with a deep earthy smell. Your room is a light lilac color with windows completely surrounding it, making your room bright with sunlight in the day and moonlight at night. You get up from your large canopy bed and hurry to one of your windows, jumping with excitement on the small seat that sat in the nook of the space. You feel the warmth of the breeze run across your face, a hum of contentment slipping out of your mouth. Oh, how you love mornings like these. How vivid the color of the sky is and how the breeze feels against your skin. You wish you could have weather like this year-round instead of the sweat dripping humidity in spring and summer or the bitter cold in fall.

As you watch the horses graze in the backyard, watching their long tails swish the flies away from their bellies, your maid softly opens the door, walking in and placing a large neatly wrapped box on the dresser, “Well, isn't this a surprise? Little miss Elizabeth up bright and early for the first time in ages.”

Marjorie. A beautiful woman who's been taking care of you since you could remember, now being in her mid 40's looking like she's barely 30, a gift you hope to have at that age. She's a short woman, standing only at 5'2 but filled with fire and optimism. One of the few people, if not the only person, in your life who you look up to and hold dearly to your heart.

You don’t turn to her just yet as you know you only have a couple more minutes before you have to get ready, “Those baby birds woke me up earlier than usual and I didn't feel like having you drag me out of bed this morning so I decided to stay up. Then I saw how beautiful of a morning it is and that's where we are now. It’s difficult not to take it all in and not get captured within it. I wish more people would appreciate that feeling."

Marjorie chuckles, a teasing smile dancing upon her cheeks, "Even with weather this nice, you're more lifeless than a dead body half the time. Have to check your pulse to make sure your heart is still beating!"

"When did you become such a comedian now?-" You give her a cheeky smile before turning your attention back to the wonderful world that sits outside your window, "-Aren't they so beautiful Marjorie? Their bodies are so strong but so delicate at the same time. They can pull wagons and plows, yet if they step down on a rock, they go lame and can't work for a long time. Every creature outside this window is beautiful and so free.”

_Makes me jealous of that freedom._

You draw your attention back to the red box for a moment, "What's in the box?"

She smiles softly, standing next to you, taking a glance out the window with you, admiring the creatures with you, “An early present from your mother. Came all the way from Strawberry. Shall we open it before we get dressed for school?"

Just hearing the word 'mother' ruins your mood. Helen Lockwood, a woman who you could not figure out for the life of you, same goes with your father. Sometimes you feel like you're not related at all. They live in their wealth and like to flaunt it as much as possible, when they're sober that is. You enjoyed the simple things, taking everything in with a little bit of imagination but still being realistic.  Your mother is worse than your father when it comes to drinking, but your father's temper is far worse. She showed care for you but at the same time she was emotionless or offended whenever you spoke. Your father is like talking to a brick building that's always angry at something. Doesn't care for your words most of the time, only interested in his own affairs and when it's time to collect money from the bank he owns which sits right in the center of the city. Unless you misbehave, then little to none of his attention ever comes your way. You used to say to the stars above how much you wished for their attention and love like a normal parent would give but as time went on, you lost hope and only found the action foolish.

You sigh under your breath taking one last glance outside before turning towards Marjorie, giving a soft smile, “I suppose so.” You respond with another sigh as you get up and walk behind the changing stand that stood in the corner of the room which held a full-length mirror behind it **_(*I’m not sure what it’s called ;~;*),_** “Alright let's see what my _oh so loving_ mother got me."

Marjorie only gives you a stern glance in response at another sarcastic comment, untying the ribbon from the box before carefully opening the lid.

"This dress is quite lovely might I say. You're going to look stunning Elizabeth." She gasps, picking up a long-sleeved blue and green floral dress out of the box. It wasn’t as dramatic as you were expecting, quite the opposite actually, which you found odd due to your mother’s nature of loving overly dramatic outfits and jewelry or anything for that matter. You couldn't help but to fall in the love with the look of it. You lightly placed your hand on the dress, almost scared you'd ruin it somehow. The fabric was thick and heavy but it was something you were used to when it came to these kind of dresses.

"It is very pretty." You lowly admit, running your fingers over buttons on the front of the chest.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get it on! Don't need you being late for school now." 

You giggled at Marjorie's pushiness. Marjorie wouldn't dare to speak to her parents with such a tone but with Elizabeth she had no worries, she knew her place and it gave a comfort to Elizabeth knowing she had someone who truly was there. Not some statue that looked past her with empty eyes and spoke with empty tones. Marjorie helped you slip into the heavy dress, placing your nightgown in the woven basket that sat in the corner of the room. 

You loved the dress more once it was on your body. From the small details of the floral design that laid all over it to the detailing of the buttons on the front. However, you came to notice how low the front is, showing off the true size of your breasts which makes you furrow your brows with distaste. Your body was petite but held curves unlike most young women your age. Your chest was something that someone couldn't miss, their size above average of even the older, more grown women of Saint Denis. You could feel your face heat up, feeling even more self conscious than you already do.

 _And there it is,_ you think as you continue to furrow your brows and inspect every inch of detailing on the dress, hoping not to find something else you didn't like. You’ve never worn something this low before due to your body shape and felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of any staring in that area now that they're on full display.

“This is awfully..daring.” You comment shyly as Marjorie ties the back of the dress up, making you wheeze out a moment later at the sudden tug of the corset strings.

“Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to pull so hard, the string got stuck in one of the loops.” You nod understandingly, allowing Marjorie to finish tightening the corset, tying it off with a simple bow shaped knot before looking up at you, “Well unfortunately you're not the little girl that clung to my boots when I went food shopping anymore, you're becoming a woman Elizabeth. Especially now that you have your womanly time every month and can conceive.-" She takes a breath, as if trying to hold her emotions back, "-As much as it pains me to say it, you're turning 16, the prime age for marriage. Which again unfortunately, means your mother will want you to start looking for a husband or have someone interested at least.”

“You mean find a suitor who has the most money and the best reputation that she could marry me off to.” You sharply respond as you look at yourself in the mirror, smoothing your dress with your hands pleased with the measurements at least.

She doesn't respond, sighing to herself as she reaches for the hairbrush that sits on the dresser where your clothes once were and begins brushing out your slightly knotted hair. Your hair sat just below your rump and had hints of red and blonde throughout it. You caught her eyes in the mirror for a split second, capturing a glance of sadness in them. Her eyes were much darker now, the blueish color in them now turning more green. She turned her attention back to your hair before you could give her a questioning stare back. She gently brushes all the tiny knots out, leaving it straight and neat before placing the brush back in its place.

“How’s that dear?" She questions, running some oil through it, making it shine more in the sunlight.

“Thank you, Marjorie, you always make me look so....oh what's that darn word i'm looking for...oh! Organized! You make me so look so _organized_.” You praise, chuckling at your little ditsy moment, taking one last look at yourself before you walk out of your room or attempting to.

"Excuse me little miss but I think you're forgetting something." Marjorie points towards the books that sit on the table near the windows.

"Oh! Thank you Marjorie! Don't need another smack on the wrist from the school master now do I? I shall see you at lunch before my manner's class." You thank, grabbing the Greek mythology and English books off the table before leaving for breakfast, Marjorie being left alone in your room to finish her cleaning duties.

You descend down the massive marble stairwell, slowly walking towards the dining hall, your heels clicking away as you dread the nonsense that may flow from your parents mouths. To your surprise, your mother awaits near the opening of the hall impatiently pacing until she spots you and hurries over with excitement, “Ah there’s the beautiful birthday girl. My, you look stunning in that dress, do you like it? I got it custom made for you all the way from Strawberry.” Your mother gushes, grabbing your shoulders a little too hard as she takes in how you look.

There was only a hint of alcohol left on her breath, most likely residue from drinking the night before. A big surprise to you.

_Sober and in a good mood for once. Been a while since the last time._

You shift to the side, slightly uncomfortable with how tight of a grip your mother has on you, “Yes mother, it’s lovely. I actually quite like it. Must it be so low though?"

Your mother scoffs lightly waving her hand in the air, “You’re a woman now my little dove. It’s something you’ll have to get used to. Men won't attracted just to a pretty face. Need to give them a little show to draw them in."

"If that's the case then no man shall be for me. I'm not a prostitute, I shouldn't have to show my assets in order to find a potential husband." You huff, clearly displeased at the remark.

Your mother chooses to ignore you, taking a seat at the table, motioning you to sit across from her. You obey, sitting in the cushioned dining chair, one of the servants helping you scoot inward before placing a hot bowl of oatmeal in front of you, "Thank you Sebastian."

He smiles, happy that at least someone appreciates the work he does, "You're very welcome Miss Elizabeth."

You are the only one out of the three of you that truly appreciates the hard work the servants and keepers do. Been that way since you were a child, you have Marjorie to thank for your polite manners. She used to help you pick flowers for all the workers, who proudly wore the flowers in their suit pockets, that is until your father had a fit and made them throw them away. Saying the workplace is not being a garden or something along those lines. The memory made you smile to yourself until your mother's voice rung in your ears snapping you back to reality.

"Little dove are you listening?"

"Y-Yes, sorry I got distracted by the smell of this delicious oatmeal." You straighten out, scooping a large spoon of the oatmeal into your mouth, ignoring the burning sensation it left on your tongue from being too hot still.

"Alright..Anyway, we have a lot to do to set up for your party this evening. Your father left for work so he'll be no help. The cake should be here aro..."

You drowned out your mother's voice from there, groaning internally as you remember the birthday party your parents have been planning for you since last winter. You dread all the guests you’ll have to greet and all the pervs that’ll be ogling your body with desire. Your father’s business partners especially, not to mention how over the top it'll be. You admit, you love a little bit of elegance and drama and all but it’s just too much for you. You’re more reserve than your family, preferring just a simple happy birthday song with a cake, no more than that. No party, no strangers, just family. However, you know that’ll never happen as long as your parents live especially with how they get when it comes to reputation. Your family always has to be on top, especially with your dad owning the only bank in all of Saint Denis. Without their high class rep, nothing much matters to them, especially not you. You're one of the reasons they're on the top now. The young, beautiful daughter of one of the wealthiest bank owners within the state is ready for marriage. Who would want to pass up on an offer of free riches practically? They don't realize that, that fortune won't ever belong to you. Neither will their love. You've grown to except that.

One of the maids, you believed her name was Susan, comes into the room hurriedly and hands your mother a letter, “It’s from the bakery Mrs. Lockwood and not good news I'm afraid.”

Your mother snags the letter from the maids hand quicker than a gunslinger could shoot, shooing her away with her free hand as she peels open the letter, “Unbelievable! They messed up your cake again! I specifically asked for 5 tiers and instead they only did 3! Oh, how preposterous! Who do they think we are? Some middle-class commoners? I think not!” your mother huffs shaking her head in disapproval.

_Oh lord please help me from this mental woman._

* * *

The day had gone by quicker than you had expected. You assumed it would drag on from all the dread you've felt. You weren't social like your parents, another trait you noticed you didn't pick up from them. Between all your school lessons and getting prepared for your party, it was already dark when you got the chance to glance out your bedroom window. Your mother has been bathing, brushing, and pampering you up like a porcelain doll in preparation to look for a husband that evening.

You glance at yourself in the mirror as your mother places a dash of lipstick on your lips, "Is this all necessary mother? I don't want to look..trampy with all this." 

"Oh hush, you can't go out without makeup on. You'd never find a husband looking like a bare faced child."

_There she goes again. "You'll never find a husband looking like...". I suppose that wouldn't be so bad if all men are the way she makes them out to be or from what I've seen._

“Mother why must I have such an extravagant party again? Why can’t we all just have dinner together or something simple? I don’t want to meet all this people and be stared at like a free bottle of moonshine.” You groan with a light scowl on your face as your mother pulls out another wrapped box.

“Because my little dove, you represent the Lockwood family and since you’re a woman now this is the best way to find a good suitor to marry you off to. I can’t have my only daughter marrying just some common man. He must be high class and rich like us. Nothing less than that no matter what, not even for love. Now enough complaining and let’s get you in this dress. I didn't pay a good amount for this for nothing.” Your mother responds as she opens the box revealing a dress with some much shimmer that you'd light up the night sky with it.

"Oh, my." Is all you could make out seeing it glimmer brightly in the light from the oil lamp.

"Oh my is right my little dove. No one will be able to keep their eyes off you with this on!" She practically squeals, hurrying to throw it on you.

_Just what I wanted to try to avoid. At least their isn't a corset._

* * *

After a long two hours of getting dress it was finally time to be showcased as you call it and you certainly were not looking forward to it. 

"Alright little dove, be on your best behavior and don't turn any man down unless they're poor. Got it?" Your mother lays out firmly, only giving you time to nod before pulling you out the glass doors leading to the backyard. 

It was impressive you must admit to yourself. The backyard was brightly lit up with small lanterns all over the place making the ice sculptors glimmer as the light reflects off of them along with your dress. The gardeners had trimmed the bushes so they were shaped as different species of animals, accented with freshly bloomed roses and other assorted flowers. The musicians were playing a soft tune in the middle of the vine covered gazebo that stood in the middle of the yard. It put you in aw at the beauty of all of it. Not for how luxurious it looked but how the nature and simplicity of everything accented each other so beautifully. There were more guests than you were expecting, mostly men you noticed. Most who let their eyes roamed what they could see in the moment. Your disgust grew for them.

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight. There’s food and refreshments over there by the bar so please help yourselves. As you know my beautiful daughter here is officially 16 now so if there are any daring gentlemen out there feel free to try to sweep her off her feet tonight.-" Your mother winked at the crowd earning a few hollers and claps making you want to curl up and return to your room. "-We certainly won't mind! Unless you're poor that is then please excuse yourself. Enjoy! Enjoy little dove. Have a drink or two if you need to loosen up. That's what I do!” Your mother laughs, happy with her little statement before scurrying off to where a waiter with champagne walked by, "Waiter! I need those drinks! Don't ignore me!"

_Lord get that woman some help._

You awkwardly but politely smile at the crowd who still stare up at you. You didn't hesitate much longer to head down the stone staircase, begging for everyone's eyes to be off of you. Much to your relief everyone turns away, going back to conversing with one another, not paying much mind to you. You slowly walk around the backyard, getting lost in the beauty of the lights until a figure bumps into you, "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Miss Elizabeth. I was so taken back by your bod-beauty that I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was going. May I have this dance?"

It was a tailor from one of the many upscale dress stores in Saint Denis. He was a sight alright. His face was drooped with wrinkles, showing his true age of at least 50 or over.

"S-Sure." You awkwardly stutter, trying your best not to cringe at his appearance and politely grab his hand. 

“Did I mention how stunning you look tonight miss Lockwood? Or how I own one of the biggest clothing stores in all of Lemoyne? I could buy you anything you like from dresses, to hats, or something a little more…Seducing.” He flaunts as he attempts at taking a peek at your breasts without you noticing leading to another failed attempt.

You roll your eyes when he looks away from you, just wanting to get away from the creepy man, “Why thank you Mr. Charleston, you’re too charming and so I’ve heard. You have one of the biggest selections in of all of the city. I bet your _wife_ must love getting luxury clothes for little to nothing.” You emphasize the word wife making him gulp and tense up, not knowing how to respond to your comment.

"I-I." He tries to form words but all he does is spit all over the place around him, luckily missing you.

"No need for an excuse Mr. Charleston. Enjoy the rest of your night. You too _Mrs. Charleston_." You smirk at his panic when his wife comes into view, clearly not pleased with her husband flirting with another woman.

You slithered your way away from the now bickering couple, sneaking past a few more _interested_ gentlemen before making it to the refreshment table in one piece.

_They're all animals._

The beautiful glass table shown sparkling clearness underneath the variety of small finger food while the bar sat next to the table, rowed with classy metal bar stools. You carefully place yourself in one of the empty stools, smoothing out your dress once you were settled.

The bartender finished polishing one of the glasses before making his way over to you, "What may I get you tonight Miss Elizabeth?" 

Due to your distaste for strong alcohol, you decide on something simple and by simple, you mean water, "May I just have a glass of ice water please?"

Slightly confused but doesn't question, he fills one of the gold rimmed glasses with what you asked, placing it down in front of you before tending to another guest. You didn't realize how thirsty you were until the water hit your lips. The coolness chapping them slightly. You couldn't help but gulp down the liquid, satisfied the quench in your throat is slowly going away.  

“Tough night miss?” A deep voice questions with a chuckle, startling you making you choke on your water a bit.

A feverish blush spreads makes its way across your cheeks out of embarrassment as you wipe the excess water from your mouth before turning towards the man.

_Oh, my heavens._

His face is sharp with a soft stubble grazing the lower half of his face. His dirty blonde hair gelled back, nicely complementing his sharp features even more. He stands tall, at least 6 feet with a broad but strong looking body. His muscles were practically sticking out of his suit. You could see the muscles flexing as he pushed himself onto one of the stools.

"Can I have a shot of whiskey please?"

_Whiskey huh?_

Once his drink came, your eyes drifted towards his hand, noting how big they were as they gripped the small liquor glass. You couldn't help but to study them. Every vein, every wrinkle. The way he gripped the glass as if it'd break with just a little more of a grip. You drew your attention back to his face, wanting to study every detail of it. He looked to be around the same age as you if not a year or two older. You didn't mind such a slight difference, as long as it wasn't any gap over 3 or 4 years. His eyes were what caught your attention though. Oh his eyes were something else. They were a striking blue with hints of yellow in them and boy were they enchanting yet so mysterious at the same time. It made you grow with excitement you've never felt before. In more ways than one. **_(*Not the best pic I could get of a young version of Arthur in a suit but it'll do c: )_**

You shyly put a strand of hair behind your ear and laugh lightly trying to cover your embarrassment, “Yes, you can say that mister."

“When isn’t it tough, especially now these days. Ain't nothing civil anymore.”  He drawls, taking a sip of his drink. His voice is smooth like butter with a thick southern accent making you melt inside a bit.

You nod in response, awkwardly sitting against the back of the metal stool, secretly admiring the man. He knew you were staring, you could tell from the smirk that grew on his face before he gulped the rest of his drink down, "Is there something on my face or am I just too good looking you can't take those pretty little eyes off of me?" 

Such cockiness would normally throw you off with distaste but with this stranger, you find it awfully teasing, "Awfully cocky aren't we? Is that your way to win me over mister?"

He laughs a hearty laugh, one that made your heart jump, "Maybe. Is it working? Or am I just making a fool out of myself?"

You shrug teasingly, "Maybe."

He rubs the back of his neck lightly, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at you, “May I have this dance ma’am?”

You try not to look surprised but feel your eyes bulge a little bit in shock.

_Such a fine thing like that wants to dance with me?_

Feeling a little too self-conscious you decide you should probably turn him down, you’re not the best dancer after all, especially when you have the habit of stepping on your partners toes every here and there and you’re certainly not the most attractive one here.

“I’m very flattered sir but I think I’ll have to-", before you could finish your sentence you get dragged out of your seat and on to the dance floor, the man’s hand on your waist, the other gently gripping your left one as the other rests on his shoulder. You chew on your bottom lip as you try to hide your smile and attempt at stopping another rush of color hitting your cheeks once you realize how close the two of you are.

"Sorry, didn't hear you there." He teases, chuckling lowly. 

 _I know what they mean by dreamy in those romance books_ now.

“You really know how to sweep a lady off her feet mister.” You giggle glancing down, nervous at the lack of space between you two. You could feel the strength of his hands against your body. How they melted into you.

“I guess so miss Lockwood.” He takes the lead, slowly swaying the two of you to the light music, catching each other’s gazes every so often.

How his voice pooled into your ears as if you dunked your head under water for too long. You could live happily just hearing him talk all day.

“You’re quite a good dancer mister, wish I could say the same.” You giggle as you almost step on his foot again, barely missing this time.

“Well you want to hear something funny? – “He pulls you slightly closer and leans down to whisper in your ear, away from the ears of others, “I’ve never danced before in my life and please, just call me Arthur. You make sound like some old man.”

Before you could respond, he twirls you around before pulling you back to him making you gasp lowly, the small crowd around you now focusing on the two of you, “I don’t believe that one bit, especially not with that little spin that you did just now and I guess I can do that but then you have to call me Elizabeth. None of that little Miss Lockwood fancy stuff.” You respond, sass playing out in your tone a bit causing Arthur to let out a hearty laugh.

“I suppose I can agree to that.”

**_*Little side note - Finally figured out how to add pics/gifs into the chapter so hopefully that'll show my view of some things that go on in this book (Mainly how young Arthur looks) and I know some people may not enjoy this but personally I do so hopefullyyyyy you all enjoy these little add ons too :3 )_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly never expected to get as many hits as I've already gotten (52 at the moment I'm writing this) which I know isn't much but for someone who doesn't really write and isn't the best at it, that's truly an achievement in my book. Thank you all for who have read what I've written so far, it truly means so much to me :) There are probably some mistakes in here and I might go back in and touch up some of this chapter up but I hope you all enjoy it :3

_I never knew about happiness;_   
_I didn’t think dreams came true;_   
_I couldn’t really believe in love,_   
_Until I finally met you._   
  
_By Joanna Fuchs_

* * *

The leaves rattled as a large breeze danced its way through the trees. The trees green leaves, slowly turning brown and red as each day passed by. An indication of an early fall. It's August now. Your birthday being in late July, today officially marks one month since you met Arthur. The last time you've seen him. You couldn't help but to count the days since that night. How he startled you. How he looked. The way his hair was messily gelled back, showing he's never touched the product before. The way his eyes pierced into with such power but with a gentleness laying behind it, almost as if he was afraid to show how gentle he truly was. His mysteriousness makes you so much more curious of him. You tried to fight the frown that was growing on your face at the possibility of never seeing him again. The thought grows a sorrowful feeling in your chest. 

“Still sitting at that window, I see.” Marjorie notes, taking a seat besides you. Her bones lowly cracking as she sat down. Her age starting to catch up with her.

Watching the day go by is one of the few things that gives you enjoyment. It forces you to use your senses, relaxing you into a deep meditation almost. It's more enjoyable when it rains. Times like those, you'll stick your hand out the window, feeling the light droplets fall into your hand. The smell of earth deepens as it slowly dampens, the smell can grow so strong it's almost as if you can taste the earthiness run along the back of your throat. Moments like those make living in this city tolerable.

You don't turn towards her yet, your eyes focused on a once blossomed rose, now wilted, trying to hold on to its stem as it's blown against the wind, “It’s the only taste of freedom I may ever have, Marjorie. The only place where I can watch the world go by in peace, wishing I was that fluffy little squirrel preparing for the fall instead of who I am now. I want to go out and be with girls my own age or go to the theater with a man like a normal young woman would. But that is only another wish that won't come true.”

"A fluffy squirrel huh?" Marjorie teases but all you do is give a simple side glance before turning your head back towards the window. A pained expression makes its way onto Marjorie's face, “They only want what’s best for you deary.”

You scoff, almost laughing at the absurd comment, “What a ridiculous thing to say, all they want is more money and not have to worry about me ruining anything for them, especially their reputation. That’s all they’ll ever want. The day I'm proven wrong on that is the day pigs fly and you know that day will never come so don't humor me."

Marjorie doesn't respond for a moment, trying to think of what to say as she looks back towards the window, “I can take you on a walk if you’d like. I was planning on walking to a few shops to get some supplies for supper and running some errands for your mother. If you get yourself out of this room, maybe I'll be kind enough to make something a bit _special_ tonight.”

You perk up a little and glance at her from the corner of your eye, “Special you say? And what does _special_ mean?”

Marjorie shrugged and turned away a bit, "Well it's nothing special to me, more special to a specific young girl. One who likes spiced bison stew and blueberry cheesecake an awful a lot."

"Oh, please make those tonight Marjorie! They're so wonderful even just to think about." You suddenly beg out, now standing in front of her. Your bum slightly sore from not moving for at least two hours.

_Gotcha_ Marjorie thought, "Alright. I'll make them for you, but, only if you get out of this stuffy room and come with me to run those errands. Sound fair?"

“Well, - “You hesitate for a moment, not fully sure why you'd think over such a perfect offer, “-I guess I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Then let’s hop to it!” She clapped making you stand up with a bit of a jolt.

Excitement courses through you at the thought of going into the center of the city, possibly able to explore everything there for the first real time. You've never fully understood why you weren't allowed outside the property, at least not unless it was for some sort of event that you must attend. You've asked numerous times but like most times, your parents refused to acknowledge you. You've even asked Marjorie but all she says is, "It's for your safety.", but you thought otherwise. 

Marjorie assisted you in getting dressed in a simple white blouse and blue skirt that rested a few inches above your ankles, along with some low-heeled black shoes to put the whole outfit together, "Thank you as always Marjorie."

  


She plants a soft kiss to your head once she finishes brushing your hair, "Oh, it's alright deary. It's my job after all. Now, before we leave I must grab my list while you ask your mother and father permission, alright?" 

You wave her off, already wanting to avoid further discussion of those two, "Yes, yes, I already know Marjorie. Now, lets go! We don't have all day!"

You make your way down the stairs, leaving Marjorie behind, towards the back porch where your mother sat with your father, having their afternoon tea. This was the part you were dreading. Your parents were unpredictable. They either would ignore your existence like most times or blow up at such a request. You hadn't the slightest clue which one to expect more.

_Please angels, let them not give me too much of a fuss..._

Your mother gasps, placing her hand on her chest, as you abruptly open the back door, your father, slightly jumping himself, frantically trying to calm her down. 

“Good heavens child, where are your manners? You trying to give us a heart attack?” Your father scowls as he turns to look at you disapprovingly before turning back towards your mother.

“It’s alright darling no need to get too upset. Why are you in such a hurry?” Your mother asks, slowly regaining her lost breath.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you both. I was just wondering, if it’s alright to go to a few shops with Marjorie for a little bit?” You ask as you rock back and forth on your toes, silently begging for them to say yes.

Your father frowns, not pleased with your request but doesn’t say anything and turns back to reading his newspaper. His interest lost already. Your mother glances at your father with confusion and slight distaste when he didn't lift his head from his paper, before looking back at you,  “But why little dove?”

You keep on the best polite smile you could manage with the nerves you felt, “I’d really like to out for a little bit. I don't see the harm in it.”

Your mother hesitates, clearly trying to make an excuse to not allow you to go, "You must finish your school work first. Then maybe I'll allow it another time." 

You try your best not to scowl or raise your brows at your mother’s failed attempt at proper parenting, "I've completed all my school work during the week. I suppose you don't remember me telling you so since you were busy with father most of the week." You swallow the lump of agitation that grew in the back of your throat before asking once again, "So, may I go? If I may, I'd like to be back before it gets dark."

You glance at the two of them, trying your best to be as patient as possible. Your father stays silent, drowning out your nonsense as much as possible, something which is not at all surprising. Your mother dwells on your request silently to herself.

After what had felt like an eternity but only was merely less than a minute, she sighed not finding another excuse to keep you any longer, “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you explore a bit but, don’t stray off somewhere without Marjorie. Deal?”

Your father chuckles sarcastically under his breath as he continues to read his newspaper, “It’s cruel to joke darling.”

“This is no joke darling. I’m being serious, she’ll be with Marjorie the whole time so we won’t have to worry about her getting into trouble or any nonsense so why not? It’ll only be for a little bit.” Your mother responds looking towards your father again. "Plus it'd be easier if she were to stay home for that dinner tonight anyway. We wouldn't have to worry about leaving so soon in the night in hopes to get her back before her bedtime."

_Oh, yes. Bedtime. I forgot I was still 5._

Your father grunts in disapproval, almost ripping his newspaper when he turned to the next page, "I suppose."

Your mother smacks your father's leg which he doesn't seem much to care for the action but doesn't say anything in response, "Be good young lady. We'll see you later this evening."

Your tongue grew numb at the sudden contact with your teeth in attempts to hide your sudden excitement, “Of course mother." You place a soft peck on your mother's cheek, feeling the subtle warmness from the sun that rested upon it for some time, "Thank you mother."

She smiled softly, her eyes showing the slightest hints of love within them, "Run along now little dove."

You made sure to close the porch doors behind you as gently as you could before picking your feet up in a run towards the door. Marjorie await next to it, not noticing your presence till the thumping of your heels comes closer, "What on Earth-" 

"They said yes!" You nearly scream out as you push through the front doors, almost tripping down the small set of steps on the other side. Luckily you caught your balance in time and almost landed gracefully.

_Finally. Clean, fresh air. No more being locked away in that room like Rapunzel. I'm finally free. At least for the evening...but still free._

“Be careful! We don't need you with a broken ankle again now do we?” she scolds behind you, huffing under her breath.

You couldn't hold in the laughter that bubbled in your chest. You hadn't felt so happy in almost all of your life, “I’m sorry Marjorie but I’m just so excited! This is all so divine!” 

Marjorie can’t help but to laugh with you as she watches you spin around happily, “You act as if you've never breathed in fresh air before."

The small reminder of the crisp air makes you take in another breath, "Not just fresh air but free air Marjorie. It's a whole other world outside that house."

"Don't be silly. You're either sitting with the window open or outside in the yard. You breathe 'free air' all the time my dear."

You knew she wouldn't fully understand, nor anyone for that matter. 

Now come on, let’s go shopping, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Marjorie look over there! There’s a fortune teller in that shop, how exciting! May we go?” You point excitedly at a small corner shop named ' _Madame Magi’s_ _Fortune Telling_.' (See what I did there? 😉 Bad joke? I know ;~;)

You’ve only been in the city for around an hour and the of you have barely seen half the massive city. The noise was greater than you imagined it be but you didn’t mind it, almost preferring it to the quietness of your home. It was something you assumed would happen due to living on the outskirts of the city, most living in the area specifically for its quietness, wanting to be far from the commotion of 'ill mannered folks' as your father called them. You grew used to it rather quickly however, almost embracing the rowdiness of the city.

Marjorie sighs tiredly, tugging your arm gently farther from the shop. The distance slowly growing much to your distaste, “For the twelfth time, no. I allowed you to come on this trip to help me shop, not dilly dally. We must make all these shops before they close, which is in-" She removes her hand from your arm, checking the pocket watch that sat in her vest pocket, "Less than a few hours, and you're not being of much help by dragging me everywhere but where we must go.”

"Alright..." You childish pout as you remove your eyes from the shop, now a couple streets away, walking besides her once again.

"Oh, don't be such a stink deary. Must I tickle that little smile out like I used to when you were a little girl?" Marjorie points at the deep lines rested on your forehead, a teasing smile on her face.

You couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, relaxing the stiffness in your body, "I think I am far too old for such a silly thing."

"You'll never be too old to me. Not even when you're 50. You'll always be the happy little jelly bean that used to eat my hair." Marjorie sighs, her eyes glazing with thought.

"I used to eat your hair? How embarrassing!" You gasp out before bursting with laughter at the thought.

"Marjorie can't help but to crack up a bit herself, "Oh yes, it was an awful habit but quite an adorable one I must say." 

The two of you slowly make your way to what looked to be the general store, laughing at old memories together.

Upon opening the door, a light chime from the bell that hung outside the door rang. The store had almost anything you could imagine. Different kinds of fruits, vegetables, candy, and so much more. Your eyes immediately go over to the candy of course, all the different hard candies to the foiled chocolate bars that were neatly stacked along the shelves easily catching your interest.

“Good afternoon ma am’, miss.” The clerk politely greets, placing the can of beans resting in his hands on the shelf in front of him, before walking over to where the two of you stood, "How may I be of service?" 

“Afternoon sir, I need everything on this list if possible.” Marjorie diverts her attention from you, handing over a small piece of paper to the clerk.

_When she said attend errands, I didn't think it'd be so boring._

You glance around the rather empty shop, no longer interested in the selection of assorted goods. Your eyes move till they land on Marjorie, her attention focused on a selection of vegetables and other items along the walls of the shop. 

_I have two options; stay here, or explore a bit while I can. Hmmm..._

Without thinking twice, you approach Marjorie, slightly coughing, “Hey Marjorie, is it alright if I go outside and get some fresh air? It’s a little too stuffy in here for me.” You ask, adding in a few extra coughs in for an added effect to your lie.

“Oh, you fragile little thing. Yes you may but don’t stray away too far from the shop and try not to get too dirty either. Your parents would throw a fit. I don't know who'd be more upset, your mother or father.” She mumbles, her attention still set on the displays set in front of her.

_Well, that was rather easy._

For a moment you thought you heard angels singing as you silently triumph, "They're both pretty horrible when it comes to dirt but, I shall be outside waiting patiently."

You pull open the door, hearing it chime behind you as you. You wait a moment, seeing her eyes venture towards your place outside before turning back to her previous action. Slowly, you move to the side so slight that it seems you barely moved. You continue this action till your body is in front of the next store before allowing yourself to breath once again.

_Oh, how wonderful this feeling is!_

You try your best not to faint as a new feeling courses through your veins, _rebelliousness_. A feeling you never would've believed to have felt in your life.

"Hmmm, what does one do all alone in a massive city" You think aloud to yourself, earning a few curious glances.

You decide to walk around the city, letting whatever comes your way to happen, allowing your curiosity to bloom. You glanced into almost every shop you passed, eagerly pressing your hands on every glass window, taking in all the beautiful merchandise.

"Get off the glass! You're getting fingerprints everywhere!" The owner of a small bookstore scolded, taking out his handkerchief to clean the tiny fingerprints that rested where your hands previously were.

"Sorry sir!" You wave apologetically as you leave the front of the store, making your way towards one of the intersections.

You merely glanced both ways, not thinking much of the possible dangers of crossing a street, before calmly making your way across. You must've dozed off in thought, slowing your pace down a bit, because the sound of galloping hooves barely made its way into your ears until you felt your body being thrown to the side.

_What the...._

Your eyes laid on a drunken man galloping over the spot you once were standing in, not even thinking of stopping.

_And that's why you always look both ways before crossing..._

It was then you realized a set of arms were wrapped protectively around your waist. You couldn't help blush, embarrassed by your stupidity, "S-Sorry."

You hurried to a stand, causing a slight dizzy feeling to run through your head, your savior's arms releasing you instantly with the slight movement.

_Oh no..._

You glanced down at yourself, seeing the damage that has been done. Your eyes widen at the site of your beautiful white laced shirt coated in a thick layer of dirt, turning it's bright color into a deep mud color. The bottom trim of your skirt slightly torn from the impact of the fall. It's rich indigo color now coated in black scraps from the contact with the stone streets, "Oh no! How could I be so stupid?" You scold quietly to yourself.

_Just my luck! Marjorie is going to kill me. Not like she won’t already. It’s not like I disobeyed her or anything._

"Don't think stupid is the word for it." A deep voice grumbles behind you.

You spin on your heel quicker than you stood up, facing your savior, the dizzy feeling returning for a short second, "Excuse me?"

The man was a site for sore eyes, one to make any woman swoon. His body was at least due to his hat covering his face but it was enough to sprout a blush on your face.

“You heard me. Or did you really? Because how many damn times does someone have to say watch out?! You almost got yourself killed for crying out loud.” He huffs and fixes his hat downward slightly, his face still well hidden beneath it.

“What crawled up your breeches and bit you in the butt this morning? Excuse my rudeness but everyone has a stupid moment once in a while and today it happened to me so I'd appreciate it if you would get that stick from between your cheeks and give a lady a break!" You ramble, huffing back at him, your hands locked in fists and your face red with agitation and slight embarrassment from your sudden outburst.

The man chuckles, shaking his head a bit, “So you do have some fire in you. Knew under all em' good manners there was a lioness.”

You refuse to let him see the blush building in your cheeks, and turn around sharply, walking towards the intersection once again, "You don't even know me. Now, excuse me but I have more important matters than to argue with a stranger." 

“I know you more than you think I do Miss Lockwood.”

Your chest tightens hearing your name, "How did you-"

The man interrupts you, not with words but with actions, taking off his hat, revealing the strong jawed face you had seen a few months ago.

**(*Just imagine he's wearing a hat and they're in the streets*)**

Everything around you felt like it came to a standstill as you take in the man in front of you. You stood a few feet in front of him still and take in his appearance. Instead of a suit and tie, he wears a worn-out pair of dark jeans with a white union shirt, a few of the buttons at the top of it being undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His boots stand below his knees with dull silver spurs attached to them. His hair didn't have pomade in it like it did on that night but was swept messily to the side making him appear more 'boyish'. 

You almost couldn't believe it was the same person until your gaze caught his. His eyes stuck out like a sore thumb to you. They’re as vivid as you remember them to be and their intensity seemed to have grown since the last time you looked into them. Ocean like eyes with bitterness beneath them in the dark pits of the water, something truly unforgettable, “Arthur?”

A smile grows at your recognition giving him silent permission to approach you, softly taking your small hand into his rather large one. His other hand holding his hat to his side, “Yes Elizabeth, it’s me.”

_Wooowwww....Does he not realize how long its been..._

Not thinking twice, you pull your hand away before turning away with a huff, going upon your way again, "The audacity that men have is unbelieable..."

Arthur stands there for a moment slightly stunned, glancing at the people passing by, "Did I do something?" 

He pushed his confusion to the side, running from his place to catch up to your figure across the street. He grabs your upper arm, holding it firmly but not hard enough to hurt you, just enough to lock you in place. His face was written with confusion still, “Whatchu' running away for? I thought you’d be happy to see me?”

_And he thought I was stupid..._

“I would’ve been if I saw you a few weeks ago! It’s been a month since the party Arthur, how could you not expect me to be upset? I thought we had something.” You mumble shyly, realizing how silly and desperate you sounded once saying your thoughts aloud.

_Oh geez...I think I've been reading too many romance novels..._  

Arthur's eyes go distant for a moment as he processes what to say next, “I’m sorry Elizabeth, my family and I-“ he pauses looking off to the side before meeting your gaze again, “-It’s complicated but I really did want to see you. I’d like to make it up to you if that's possible somehow.”

You knew you were being slightly over dramatic at the situation but you couldn’t help but to be worried at the thought of never seeing him again on a bad foot or just never seeing him again in general, “Well, what’d you have in mind?”

You notice him trying to hide a goofy smile as he throws his hat back on.

“Have you ever been to the theater Elizabeth?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to post this sooner but I didn't like how the beginning was, still don't honestly :( like at all. I honestly only like the ending of it but I can't figure out how to fix it right now so I'm just going to continue with this because I'm soooo excited to write the next chapters and I don't want to get stuck so i'll most likely come back to this and edit it at some point. I'm also glad I figured out how to insert images within different paragraphs so yeahh you guys will be seeing more of that :D Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy! Things are gonna start to get interesting ;)  
> As usual there are mistakes in here most likely (might not be, not sure) but just in case there are, then you've been warned :)

_Look at the beauty in her eyes,  
a glow that shines like the sunrise.   
Her smile opens up the cloudy skies,  
her laughter delights butterflies.  
The ocean greets her as she passes by.  
Her gorgeous toes leave their mark, saying goodbye.  
  
Gentle breeze through her hair,  
she walks elegantly while astonished eyes all stare.  
Rosy cheeks cover her face.  
A flower-child blossoms, kindly accepting embrace.  
She is a thorn-less rose without compare.  
She is the love my heart will forever endear._

_  
-Darren C. Swartland  
_

* * *

_Arthur stills holding your arm looks at you with gentle eyes, “I’m sorry Elizabeth, my family and I-“ he pauses looking away a bit, “-It’s complicated but I really did want to see you. I’d like to make it up to you if that's possible somehow.”_

_You knew you were being slightly over dramatic at the situation but you couldn’t help but to be worried at the thought of never seeing him again on a bad foot or just never seeing him again in general, “Well, what’d you have in mind?”_

_You notice him trying to hide a goofy smile as he throws his hat back on._

_“Have you ever been to the theater Elizabeth?”_

* * *

“Have you ever been to the theater Elizabeth?”

_Is he asking me what I think he is?_

You think to yourself a moment as you watch Arthur shuffle nervously in front of you, almost enjoying how shy he gets when he's around you, “Are you asking me on a date Arthur?”

Arthur scratches the back of his neck nervously, “Would that be a bad thing?”

You try to hide the little smile that fights it way on your lips, looking away as you respond, “No it wouldn’t be, I guess. I haven’t been to the theater since I was a young girl.”

“So, is that a yes then?” Arthur presses, his shyness slowly vanishing.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. You did just yell at me an awful lot. Didn’t seem too gentleman like of you. I don’t know if I can deal with such rudeness.”  You point out teasingly, pretending to ponder on the offer.

“Come on now, I ain’t got all day for teasin'. Plus we'll miss the show if we don't hurry up.” Arthur begs, giving you his signature charming smile.

You put your hands up in surrender, your chest fluttering a bit at his smile, “Fine, fine I’ll stop teasing. Yes, I’d love to go with you Arthur.”

Arthur nods, a smirk forming on his face once again. He lets out a loud whistle causing some people to turn their heads towards the two of you making you cower into yourself a bit, not liking all eyes on you.

"Arthur what're you-"

Arthur places his fingers against his lips, "Shhhh, just be patient. You'll see."

Within a couple of seconds, a beautiful black Andalusian horse trots towards the two of you, stopping alongside Arthur with a little knicker, “See, patience is key darlin'. If you're patient, good things will come to you."

"Like you?"  You couldn't help yourself. The comment fit in too perfectly.

A faint blush making its way to Arthur's cheeks but he turns his face back to his horse before you could see it too much, "I suppose." 

_My oh, my. Isn’t he just something._

You couldn't help but to watch him as he maneuvered around his gear, checking if everything was in order. How the veins in his arms extruded out of his arms as he adjust the girth of the saddle.

_The muscles this man has, has me swooning like no other...My goodness is it hot in here?_

Having him here in front of you again gives you a foreign feeling deep in your chest that you can’t quite grasp just yet but you loved every second of it. You never wanted it to go away.

You watch as his horse helps himself to Arthur's open satchel, earning a slight grunt from Arthur but just leaves it with a slight shake of the head, "You sure are good with horses it seems."

Arthur pats the horses neck once more before going over to it's side, "He only likes me cause I feed him." 

You watch as he effortlessly puts his foot in the stirrup, pulling himself over, adjusting his position to get more comfortable in his seat before sticking his hand out, "Alright, grab my hand now, I'll help pull you up." 

_How does he make everything look so easy._

Anxiety grew in the pit of your stomach. You've never ridden a horse before, let alone sit on the rump of one. You always wanted to learn but were never able to because your parents found it unnecessary and improper for a young woman of such 'high class' as they put it.

“Is it a bad time to say I don’t know how to ride a horse, let alone sit on the back of one?” You question, pinching your arm slightly.

Arthur gives you an understanding smile, “You’ll be fine Elizabeth, me and Dionysus here will take care of you. Just hold on and you won’t be going anywhere, I promise.” 

_Named after a Greek god. Interesting..._

You tense a bit, your heart starting to race as you reach up to take his hand, allowing him to pull you up onto his horse’s rump, "There you go. Now just hold onto me and we'll be on our way."

"If I fall off, you'll pay mister." 

Arthur can't help but to let out a low chuckle, giving your leg a gentle pat, "You won't fall off. Not when you're with me alright?"

You slowly move your hands onto his waist and grip onto his belt loops a little too hard then you liked but your nerves locked your hands closed. You shift your weight around slightly trying to get a bit more comfortable, which much to your distaste doesn't work all that well. 

“You ready cowgirl?” Arthur asks, silently watching you.

You let out a deep sigh, giving up on comfort and decide to try to relax your body instead, “I think this is as ready as I’m going to be.”

Arthur puts his hand on your leg again, this time looking back at you. An emotion in his eyes that you can't quite read, “I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.”

Just that small bit of reassurance settled your trembling nerves, relaxing the tensity in your body. It shocked you at how fast the anxiety that gripped at your chest was now swept under the rug, as if it was never there to begin with.

_How foreign..._

Arthur clucks at his horse, lightly putting his spurs into it's sides, causing the two of you to lurch forward into a slow trot. The feeling was quite odd at first, especially since you’ve never experienced being on the back of a horse rump before, let alone ever sitting in a fitted saddle to begin with. The swaying motion made your hips ache slightly but nothing more than some discomfort.

Not being one for too much silence, you decide to converse as you take in the brick buildings that you pass by, “So, Dionysus is his name you said?" 

"Yes ma am'." 

"He's quite a beauty." You compliment, focusing on the horse's movement, further relaxing your body.

"Yeah, he sure is. You know, he's named after-"

The bookworm within you couldn't contain yourself anymore, "The Greek god. Right?"

Arthur glances back at you with a look of surprise, “How’d you know that?”

You smirk and puff up your chest a bit with confidence, “I love to read. Don’t have much of a choice anyway but, I once read a book about Greek gods. Dionysus is the god of wine because he invented it and Zeus was so thrilled about it that he promoted him to be a god. Kind of ridiculous in my view but it’s kind of funny when you think about it.”

Arthur lets out a hearty laugh and looks back at you impressed, “My, my Miss Lockwood, you’re quite something you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told.”

* * *

The ride to the theater was a short trip but it felt like time was slowed down. Something you blamed Arthur for. Not because he rode slower than a snail, only for your comfort, but because when you were with him it felt like time froze. Something you certainly didn't mind. You only wish that the blush on your face would go away because you were redder than a cherry tomato. You could only beg for Arthur to not see, knowing he'd tease you to the end of time for your shyness around him.

_Oh, the things you’re already doing to me Arthur…_

"An' there she is." Arthur points out, the massive building coming into view.

The theater was different from what you remembered as a little girl. It used to be smaller, only about the size of the general store. But now it’s doubled in size with beautiful hand painted gold letters on the front, the lights making the shimmering color stand out boldly. It brought back the many memories of magicians escaping boxes and beautiful women singing. You can't help but to smile at the memories.

Arthur is first to get off, swinging his leg over the front of the saddle, before taking your hands, helping you slide down the side of his horse.

“You know I can slide down by myself Arthur. I’m a strong independent woman you know.” You puff up your chest and lift your chin to the sky, a playful smirk on your lips.

“Oh, trust me, I know you are. Can't a man just try to be a gentleman to the woman he is taking on a date?” 

The blush you tried so hard to fight, makes it's way back, "I suppose."

_He's worse than a dang snake charmer._  

He goes up to the ticket booth, purchasing two tickets for one of the silent shows before returning back to you, "We missed the magic show unfortunately but I hope these will be alright?" 

You excitedly take your ticket from his hand, surprising him at the sudden action, "It's perfect." 

Arthur lets out a breath of relief and holds the door opened for you, "After you."

"Such a _gentleman_." You tease, making your way into the lowly lit room.

Arthur shakes his head, following in behind you, "Hush you." 

You glance around the theater, happy it was mostly empty, "This row alright?"

You pointed at the last row of seats all the way in the back of the theater. You didn't enjoy the idea of being so close to the screen and enjoyed the privacy it provided.

"Anywhere you want darlin'." Arthur responds, his hands fidgeting with the belt that was wrapped loosely on his hips.

_I think I found someone shyer than I am._

You hide the smile on your face at the thought of Arthur being shyer than you. Something you thought was almost impossible being as quiet as you are. Surely a man as handsome as he must've been on plenty of dates before you assumed. Right?

You walked along the front of the seats before deciding to sit in the center of the row, Arthur taking a seat to the right of you.

"Are you alright Arthur? You've been fidgeting an awful lot." You question noticing him playing with his belt for the fourth time in the last couple minutes.

Arthur immediately lets go of his belt, resting his hands in his lap now, "Course. Just don't like keeping my hands still for too long." 

"I noticed." You see Arthur glance away for a moment, a light scowl on his face now, "Hey, it's cute though so, just relax cowboy."

_I'm shaking too Arthur. I wish I could tell you how many emotions run through me when I'm with you...That sounded wrong..._

Arthur visibly relaxed, the scowl slowly disappearing or so it seemed. You couldn't exactly tell since the lights went out without a warning. The anxiety that had left your body mere minutes ago returned, only worse this time. Growing up the dark wasn't something you grew used to, always sleeping with a small lantern near your bed for comfort.

_Don't panic, you're alright...It's only for a few seconds. You can do this.._

Your breath must've given your fear away because you felt a heavy arm wrap itself around your shoulder, pulling you against a hard body, "I gotchu', just try to breathe." 

The warmth of Arthur's breath against your neck, sent chills down your body, goosebumps prickling your skin. Thoughts of his lips upon the sensitive skin pricked your mind.

_Careful...You're heading into dangerous territory Elizabeth._

Arthur pulled you impossibly closer, letting your head rest against his chest as the screen lit up. You could feel the callouses on his hands scratching at the soft skin on your hands as he rubbed circles on your palm further relaxing you. A feeling you could get used to all the time. 

_Arthur I think I've already fallen in too deep...And I'm not sure if I can make it up in time to breathe..._

* * *

The silent movie was less than five minutes but almost felt like an eternity. You fully blamed Arthur for this because he was constantly fidgeting with something, whether it was your hand or the lacing on your shirt. It simply drove you crazy, but it seemed as if it was something you would have to grow used to. You couldn't complain however, you enjoyed the new sensation, the sensation of being close to the opposite sex and in a romantic way. A man that wasn't older than the age of 30. Someone you truly felt you could connect to.

You felt the warmth that surrounded your body leave you, forcing you out of the slight trance it set you in, "That was an interesting film. I rather enjoyed it."

Arthur nodded as he stretched, a small yawn escaping his mouth, "Mhmmm. I'm glad you liked it. Unfortunately, I 'ought to take you home now probably. Don't want you to get into too much trouble." 

_It's a little too late for that..._

The two of you make your way out of the theater, your eyes watering for a moment, trying to adjust to the light outside.

"My goodness, still bright for the evening." You gasp, your eyes still watering, as you follow Arthur back to where Dionysus was hitched.

Arthur takes a short glance to look at the setting sun as he unties the reins from the post, "Yeah, I noticed that since I've been 'round here."

Like the last time, you watched him adjust the straps on his saddle before he effortlessly threw himself over. 

_Show off._

He gave a small pat to Dionysus's neck, who immediately walked off with a low snort.

"Sorry bud, have to bring the lady home first before we head back home." Arthur chuckles at the impatient stallion, steering him back towards you, “Now, I won’t help you up this time 'cause you’re a ‘strong and independent woman who doesn’t need a man helping her’.”

“Thank you, glad you see I’m not as fragile as you thought.” You respond curtly, placing your one hand on Dionysus's rump and one on the back of Arthur's saddle.

_Alright, so I just-No, here?_

For the life of you, you couldn't quite figure out where to place your hands, let alone have the strength to pull yourself up without a step up as assistance due to the stallions height compared to your short one.

“Take your time now, no need to rush.” Arthur waves, leaning back in his saddle as he stretches, whistling to himself in attempts to hide a playful smirk.

_Me and my smart mouth…_

You bite your tongue trying to hold back your frustration and put your hand out for him to grab, “Just help me up please.”

Arthur keeps his hands relaxed in his lap, "Not with that attitude. You gotta' ask me nicely." 

You try not to laugh, still frustrated at your lack of strength, “Come on Arthur, I don’t have all evening to play with you.”

Arthur lets out a hearty laugh at your frustration and leans down grabbing a hold on your hand, “It’s fun to tease you, seeing you blush and get all squirmy. But fine, I’ll be nice, unlike a certain someone, I suppose.”

He helps pull you up, placing you on Dionysus’s rump once again, giving you time to adjust your skirt before spurring forward into a slow trot, "And off we go."

Brightness faded slower than molasses running down a surface, allowing you to enjoy the shift of colors in the sky. You watch the once vivid blue color shift into a dark violet, the deep colors allowing the shiny silver stars to peak out of their hiding spots within the galaxy. The city had grown quiet, men returning to their wives or mistresses, families now sitting at home, dinner prepared at their tables. The sudden quietness made you grow nervous. It hinted that it was getting late, later than you were suppose to be out. However, the nervousness went away when you glanced up at Arthur secretly from the corner of your eye. His content composure at peace with the silence that wrapped around the two of you, the darkness securely him greatly. 

“Hey Arthur?” 

He turns slightly, glancing at you from the side of his eye, silently taking in the sight of the warm of the slowly fading light against your face, “Yes Elizabeth?”

You gently allow your head to fall against his back, feeling the muscles in his back tense before he allowed himself to relax. You couldn't find the words you wanted to say right away,infatuated with the scent of cigarettes and whiskey that stuck to his clothes, "Thank you. For tonight." 

You couldn't see, but Arthur's locked face grew warm, a fluttery feeling in his chest erupting, "Anytime darlin'."

The ride back to your home didn’t take long to your dismay but you knew you had to be home as fast as you could, hoping your parents were still out. You only prayed that Marjorie would spare you, her wrath much worse than your parents at times. It made you shiver with chills, at the thought but there was a bigger thought you couldn't let go of. Arthur. Specifically, the possibility of never seeing him again after the night. It was a mere coincidence that you ran into Arthur this time but what about the next? If there was one that is. The thought made your heart drop, making you feel as if you lost your breath. 

_Why am I like this...He's not mine to call..._

You try to shake off the horrid thought but fail to do so as you approached your house, your stomach dropping to your feet. You brought your head up off of Arthur’s back, gripping his belt loops harder, not wanting to let go, “Hey Arthur can you stop a little bit from the front of the house? I kind of snuck away from my maid earlier so I need to make sure she doesn't see me sneaking in.”

“Oh, you snuck away huh? Never told me that.” He teases, the playful smirk returning once again.

“It never came up.” You mumble quietly, trying your best to hide the anxiety that’s slowly making its way through your body.

"I suppose I can do that." Arthur trots Dionysus another block up before halting him in one of the small side streets a block away from your home, "And we have arrived ma am'."

_Unfortunately_

You give his waist a little squeeze before unraveling yourself and sliding off the side of his horse. Arthur lending you a hand of course being the gentleman he is, “Thank you again Arthur-" You pat the black stallion on the neck, allowing his whisker covered nose to sniff your hand, "-And thank you too kind steed. I had a wonderful time. Although you could’ve picked a better show to see.”, you tease, glancing from the side of your eye at Arthur.

Arthur huffs lowly, a gentle smile on his face but sadness laced his beautiful blue eyes, “The pleasure was all mine.”

You grab onto Arthur’s rough hand and look up at him, “No Arthur, you don’t understand. I know we only just met really but, I really enjoy your company Arthur. I know I may never see you again after this day so, thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

He sighs lightly, giving you his signature charming smile, gently squeezing your hand back, “I ain’t going anywhere just yet darlin.”

“Better not cowboy.” You squeeze his hand once more before reluctantly letting go, giving him one last smile before making your way to the front of your house. 

You waited a moment, hidden in the shadows, watching Arthur gallop off down the road, the sound of hooves hitting the stone soon disappearing into the night.

_And there he goes..._

You reached the front door as quietly as you could, looking back where Arthur once stood with Dionysus, wishing he was still there. You already missed his presence and the slight smell of whiskey and cigarettes that lingered off of his clothes. You turn back towards the door, slowly twisting the handle, hearing it click once it’s fully turned. Successfully not making noise as you come in, you close the door behind you with another small click.

_Door opened...Check._

You release a small breath, not realizing you were holding it in.

_Next mission...The stairs._

Luckily, unlike wood, marble didn't make noise when a foot comes in contact with it allowing you to run up the stairs. The only sound being the soft pitter patter of your heels against the material.

_Almost safe...No sign of Marjorie though. That's slightly concerning..._

You make it to your doorway, glancing behind you, expecting someone to pop out at you but to your fortune, no one did.

_And success!_

You rest your head against your door once you entered your room, letting out a breath of relief again until you hear someone clear their throat. Your body froze in it's place against the door, not daring to move.

_Maybe if I don't move they won't see me...._

“Just because you’re standing still doesn’t mean I don’t see you.”

_Oh, thank god it’s Marjorie…_

You slowly turn towards the culprit and come face to face with a rather upset looking Marjorie, “H-Hello there Marjorie I was ju- “.

“Don’t you hello me young lady. You’re lucky your parents aren't home yet or you'd be in a bigger manure pile of trouble than you already are.” She scowls, her arms crossed against her chest.

_Manure pile of trouble...Oh, Marjorie you are something else._

You sigh in relief, happy not to deal with your parents’ wrath at least, “I’m sorry Marjorie, I know it was wrong of me to sneak off but I really wanted to explore the city.”

Marjorie did not look amused but you could see the corner of her mouth perking up ever so slightly, “Or did you just want to go see that boy again?”

You suck in your breath but try to maintain your stance, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Marjorie.”

She gives you a knowing look and uncrosses her arms, approaching you before placing her hands on your shoulders, “Oh, don’t take me for a fool. I saw the two of you coming out of the theater and I certainly saw the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Pretty certain everyone can.", She moves over to the window seat, taking a deep breath of the fresh air, “I was in love like that once.”

“Oh? May I know more?” You question, daring to let your curiosity come out slightly.

Marjorie smiles and pats the spot next to her on the window seat. You obey and take a seat in across from her, crossing your leg over the other comfortably. She sighed, her eyes facing the window, vividly remembering her lost love, “The man I loved…He was just something else. I met him when I was around your age actually."

"Oh my, what was he like?" You question eagerly, the curiosity in you rising. 

"Well, like I said he was something alright." She chuckled, thinking of the memory of the man, "He was loving, a man who adored affection. Both receiving and giving it. One of the most caring and loyal men I ever met. Always put me first. He just was everything you’d want in a man. But his ambition and passion got in the way of him sometimes. He was a leader and loved every second of it. He was young but he had big plans for the world. Still does probably.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” you press, your curiosity at the verge of exploding.

Her eyes shifted, now focusing on the wilted roses you stared at earlier that day. She was hiding something. Something rather big you assumed by the way she tensed and sunk into herself, fidgeting with the ring on her hand. It looked to have been some sort of engagement ring. It was gold with a blue diamond in the center of it. White diamonds wrapped around the center, resembling a flower. Something you've only just noticed after all the years you've spent with her. 

Marjorie's sigh awoken you from your deep trance, forcing your eyes back up towards her's, “Well, let’s just say that loving the kind of man he was has its consequences and like most good things, they all come to end at some point. Sometimes sooner than later unfortunately.”

You debated whether or not to push the topic further, seeing her face sink in more with pain. But you couldn't stop now. The curiosity wouldn't allow you to. You were too close to the answer. One that needed to be satisfied and it was almost in your hand, “And what kind of man would that be?” 

“An outlaw.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I've been really self conscious about this book :( I really reallyyyyyy hope you all are liking it as much as i am even though I'm struggling with writers block a bit especially since I already know where I'm going with the next book. I also noticed that it posted a note from a previous chapter on the end so just ignore that!  
> I'm not sure when the next chapter may be because I'm putting my dog down on Friday and I'm already taking it super hard so I may take a little break for a week or so on writing :,( 
> 
> I also didn't get to edit this too much of this chapter so i'll probably come back and fix some of it in the future. Hope you enjoy! :3

_A sunken chest,_   
_on the ocean ground,_   
_to never be found_   
_was where he found me._   
_There he stirred,_   
_my every thought,_   
_my every word,_   
_so gently, so profoundly._   
_Now I am kept,_   
_from dreams I dreamt,_   
_when once I slept,_   
_so soundly._

_-Lang Leav_

* * *

“An outlaw?" you gasp, your mind barely handling the new information placed within it, “How on earth did you meet an outlaw Marjorie?”

Marjorie's fingers almost immediately go back to fidgeting with the ring once again. Memories piling within her brain more and more as she ran her fingers over the small diamonds, “This world works in mysterious ways dear, you never know who you may meet or who you may fall in love with for that matter.”

You can see pain hiding behind her eyes as she tries to cover it all with a smile, “Marjorie, you never really answered my question though. Can you please tell me? I know its rude of me to ask something so personal, which I apologize deeply for, but I can see it in your eyes that there’s more to the story than just a coincidental meeting.”

She sighs, her hands shake slightly as her fidgeting grew, “You’re very observant, too observant. – “she pauses, her eyes sinking further, her brows furrow in deep thought, “-He found my father beating me outside our ranch house. He saved me.”

You feel your heart tighten up inside your chest, “Oh my....Marjorie I’m so sorry. What happened after that?”

“Well, we were sort of acquaintances at that time, meeting previously before that moment so I followed him everywhere he went. From the deserts to the snowy mountains, high and low. Always a new home, a different adventure each time. He didn’t believe much in civilization, which is why we never stayed in one place too long. Still doesn’t from what I’ve heard." Her eyes stay glued to her ring. Her eyes almost searching for something within it, "He was a good man. He took care of me, loved me, cherished me as if I was his queen. I was what his life revolved upon I guess you could say. But he started to change. He started robbing homesteads and killing people if they got in his way. He became something I never thought he’d turn into or maybe that’s just who he was all along and he decided to show it. That’s why I ran. Got enough money to get a train ticket here to start fresh, safe from him. That’s when I found this job but with far less responsibilities and respect than I do now. But with a lot of hard work and patience, I worked my way up to where I am now. Taking care of a beautiful young woman.”

You give her hand a comforting squeeze, “And I am beyond grateful for everything you have done for me. Marjorie...I’m truly sorry those terrible things happened to you. I can only imagine how much pain you’re in remembering such memories. Once more, I apologize for pushing boundaries farther than I should have but I just want to say thank you for sharing a bit of yourself to me. Makes me feel like I have someone to connect with and share such things with other than with Arthur.”

You gave Marjorie a crap ton of credit after listening to her story. You would have never thought someone so sweet and loyal could be put through something so terrible. It gave you chills thinking of getting beat by your father the way Marjorie’s probably beat her. You admired her even more now. Since she came into your life as your maid, you’ve seen her as another mother to you. Especially with how much time she spends with you unlike your parents who couldn’t bear to bat an eyelash in her direction anymore. You considered her family more than your own family truthfully. She was the mother you wished long for and wished you were her child instead of the one you have. You wonder how different you’d be if your parents actually tried to raise you and care. You couldn’t help but to be grateful to have her in your life and to have her open up a bit more for you. It gave you comfort, knowing you had someone you could talk to.

“Oh, so that’s the secret admirer's name hmmm? Does this admirer have a last name?” She teases raising her brow a bit, the sadness that previously overtook her now gone and replaced with her own curiosity.

_I never got the chance to ask nor had the attention to..._

“Well, he actually never told me but I never got the chance to ask for it either.” You ponder, your curiosity for Arthur growing tremendously.

“Most likely because you were gawking at him too much and didn’t hear a thing he was saying.” She laughs, now standing up and walking towards your door.

“Marjorie!” you flush as you follow her out of your room and down the steps to the dining room.

Marjorie walked through the doors that led into the kitchen, coming out less than a minute later with a hot pot of your favorite stew. She carefully placed the boiling pot of liquid on the dining table, placing her cooking mittens besides it, “You know I’m right young lady." She grabbed one of the many bowls among the table, scooping a hearty portion into the bowl before placing it in front of you, later grabbing a portion for herself, "Now, enough talking, let’s eat before it gets too late.” 

_Doesn't mean you must point it out._

You flush even more but don’t respond, not wanting to give her any more satisfaction. She places the warm bowl of stew in front of you before sitting in one of the other chairs around the dining room table, making a cup of tea for herself. As you scarf down your food, very unlady like of you, you hear the front door open, the sound of your mother’s heels following its place.

“Elizabeth? Where are you darling?” You hear your mother call.

“In the dining room mother!” You call back, quickly wiping the residue of stew off the corners of your mouth before going back to eating but doing it with more etiquette, like how you were taught in class. You mother walks in a bit clumsily, most likely on the verge of being drunk which isn’t out of the usual for you, your father most likely on his way to bed not caring enough to say goodnight to you.

“Oh, little dove I’m so glad you are back home. I couldn’t help but to worry the whole time you were out.” You mother gushes as she gives your forehead a kiss.

_Yet you had no problem leaving for some party and went off to get drunk…_

“Well, as you can see, I’m fine mother. It was a wonderful day today, it wasn’t too hot walking around surprisingly, it was quite lovely. Maybe I can go on the next errand run.” You respond as you take a sip of your tea.

Your mother’s smile falls and lets out an awkward chuckle, “Oh, I thought this was just a one-time thing little dove? You don’t want to be doing chores, that’s the servants’ jobs not yours.”  

You internally scowl but you bite your tongue and show a polite smile towards your mother as you try to persuade her, “I understand mother but I really want to be of use. I need to learn how to cook for my future husband don’t I? And to cook you need ingredients, therefor I must go with to see what I would need for the recipe. I know I can hire a servant to cook our food but what kind of wife would I be if I wasn’t able to cook anything for my husband or family?”

“A rich one.” Your mother laughs thinking she just said the funniest joke in her life, her drunkenness starting to get the better of her.

You couldn’t help but let your scowl out, not pleased with her drunk response, “Mother please, I didn’t even have to lift a thing, Marjorie did all the wor- “

“No and that is final little dove. Enough, I don’t want to hear anymore of this nonsense. I have too much of a headache to listen to your father’s boring business talk and to the nonsense flowing from your mouth. Now get to bed already, it’s late.” Your mother cuts you off before clumsily walking out of the room.

You sigh to yourself lowly, not surprised by her response but disappointed non the less. You were hoping maybe in her drunken state she’d be a little more lenient and willing but, yet again you were wrong.

“Come on miss, let me help you get ready for bed.” Marjorie says, getting up from her seat, placing a comforting touch on your shoulder.

_At least I have you Marjorie…_

Nodding in response, not feeling like talking much anymore, you get up from your seat and walk towards the stairs. You could feel the anger starting to simmer inside of you, your hate for this life was growing. You wanted to cry from all the emotions building up like a tower inside of you. You just wanted out and to live without all the nonsense and unreasonable rules.

Marjorie helps you change into your night gown and braids your hair nicely so it stays out of your face while you sleep, “thank you Marjorie. I always appreciate what you do for me.”

“The pleasure is mine little one. That reminds me actually.” She quickly went over to your closet, pulling out two boxes from the shelves.

“While I was out doing errand and looking for you, I stumbled upon these at one of the shops I went by and seeing everything made me think of you.” She says as she places the boxes on the foot of your bed.

You skip over to your bed, not bothering to be too quiet due to your parents being out like a light at the moment due to their drunken states, and open the lids of both boxes. Inside the slightly larger box was a pair of dark blue fitted jeans and a dark navy over-shirt; a pair of black tornado boots in the other box.

“Oh, my! Marjorie this is too much! Won’t mother be upset that you got me these?” you gush as you look at each item closely.

“She would be yes, but I never was able to get you a birthday present, so please accept this to make up for it and we’ll keep this our little secret. I’ll leave you be to go to bed now though, it’s starting to get late.” She responds, happy with how much you love her gifts. She takes the boxes and places them back in your closet.

She helps tuck you into bed, giving you a goodnight kiss before leaving for her room. You waited a couple of minutes to ensure she wasn’t coming back before you threw the covers off of you and walked over to the window seat. You open the window all the way and feel the light breeze hit your face. It’s barely midnight but the summer heat is still high making the breeze feel nicer against your skin. You hum to yourself softly, enjoying the light sounds of birds and the trees rustling together. The peacefulness ends when you hear a tree branch crack below your window.

“Pssttttt!”

You furrow your brows in confusion, _What the-_

You suddenly feel a small pebble get whacked against the center of your forehead.

“Oww! What the hell?!” You cuss holding the spot with your hand for a second, the hit not being painful but more annoying than anything.

You never cussed before, not out load at least. You couldn’t help but to giggle to yourself, knowing you’d be scolded for such language, yet you didn’t care one bit about it. You look around outside your window until your eyes catch a certain cowboy’s.

“Sorry! I was aiming for the top of your window.” He whisper-shouts, shuffling in place awkwardly.

“What’re you doing here?” You scowl down at him.

“I told you I wouldn’t be going anywhere. Can’t rid of me that easily darlin’. Now come down here, I got something for you.” He teases as he puts his arms out, “Come on, I’ll catch you, it’s not that big of a drop.”

_Three presents in one night? I think I got my birthday mixed up…_

“I’m in my night clothes Arthur.” You say shyly.

“Oh, ummm-“

You try not to giggle, noticing the tinge of blush growing on his face, “Just give me a minute to get changed.”

“Take your time.” You hear him call as you walk away from the window.

You run over quietly to your closet grabbing the boxes that Marjorie had given you.

_Did she know?_ you wonder finding it coincidental that she had given you these clothes right before Arthur came by. You shake the thought off and pull out the clothes and boots. You remove your night gown, hiding it in your closet, before throwing the clothes and boots on. The shirt was a little tighter than you liked it but it fit none the less; the pants and boots fitting perfectly. You stood in front of your full-length mirror for a couple more seconds admiring how nice you looked in ‘normal’ clothes. It made you feel like a regular person instead of some wealthy young woman and you loved it. Plus, it helps that your legs won’t get eaten by all the bugs.

“Are you almost done yet?” you hear Arthur call making you rush back to the window.

“Why the rush? You miss looking at me?” you tease, smirking down at him.

“Don’t you start missy. Come on now, I want to do this before it gets too dark.”

You wave him off and open up your window all the way, shooting a glance at him, giving you the ok to go and put his arms back out to catch you.

_What on earth am I getting myself into this time,_ you think as you slowly stick one leg out at a time and slide your body out the window, sliding your body up against the side of the house. You could feel yourself holding your breath as you try to make yourself let go, trusting that Arthur will catch you.

“It’s ok Elizabeth, you can let go now, I’m right here.” He reassures standing directly below you, slightly comforting you as your nerves kick up another notch, your body starting to shake a bit.

You take a deep breath in before you let go of the edge of the window, snapping your eyes shut in the process. You feel wind hit your whole body for a couple of seconds until you feel a pair of hands set firmly on your waist.

“Told you I’d catch you.” He whispers next to your ear, holding you against him gently.

You blush feverously, enjoying every second of being wrapped in his strong grip. Before your face turns into a tomato completely, you remove his hands gently from your waist as you turn around to face him, “So why did you want me to come down here for?”

“Can’t a man just come to visit the girl he likes without question?” He asks as he starts walking towards the trees again.

If you weren’t red as a tomato before you certainly were now, “You mean stalking?” you tease as you follow him slowly, glancing around to make sure none of the night guards were looking. To your surprise there wasn’t a single guard in site which gave you a wash of relief.

Arthur watches you as you look around, confusion written on your face, “Oh don’t worry about them, they’re off drinking in one of the sheds over yonder. We’re almost there though, horses are right over here, it’s only a little bit further.”

_Horses? As in plural?_ You think to yourself as the two of you walk through a patch of trees.

“So, where’d you get the clothes? I didn’t think you rich woman owned a pair of pants, didn’t think it was appropriate.” Arthur questions as he helped you climb over the fence that wraps around your property.

“It’s usually looked down upon but it was a gift to me from my maid. My mother would never allow me to wear something like this but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Well, I like it.”

“Why, thank you Arthur, you don’t look too bad yourself mister.” You smile sweetly, catching eyes with Arthur quick before looking back to where the two of you were walking.

The two of you crossed the dirt road, heading into another patch of trees before coming to a large clearing. It was quite beautiful to your surprise. The night twinkled with stars as the moon lit up the clearing making it just as easy to see if it were early morning. The two of you stop in front of two horses hitched to a tree at the front of the clearing. One was Arthur’s stallion of course and the other was a beautiful dappled chestnut Ardennes stallion. It was double your size, standing far above your small stature; its body packed with muscle. It had a long chestnut mane and tail, the color matching with its body. It had white striped socks complimenting its legs, a thin white strip coming down from its forelock to the top of his nose and light blue eyes that reminded you much of Arthur’s. (*Quick note – I’m an equestrian so I may use some horse/horse riding terms that some may not know so I apologize in advance if it gets confusing at any point ^ - ^’) On it’s back was a dark boar skinned saddle, a silver metal horn sat on the front of it. The massive beast was just stunning; you could barely take you eyes off of the fine details lacing all over its body.

“My goodness, what a beautiful horse.” You gasp slightly, taking in the horse’s appearance once again. You couldn’t help but to admire it, an urge to care for it poking in the back of your mind.

“Yeah he’s a looker that’s for sure. Costed me a pretty penny but for his sturdiness and temper, it was worth it.” He responds, taking in its appearance himself.

“Why’s he’s here though if you have Dionysus with you?” you question as you walk over to pet the horse not being able to resist any longer.

He goes towards his horse, patting its neck as he gives it a chunk of grass, a cheeky smirk on his face “It’s yours of course. How’re you going to learn how to ride if you ain’t got a horse?”

You feel your body tense up as you try to register what he had said, “Wait, are you saying you’re going to- “

“I’m going to really make you a cowgirl. Can’t be one unless you know how to ri- “you don’t give him a chance to respond before you tackle him in a hug almost knocking him on his ass.

Your arms wrap tightly around his neck, squeezing your body close to his, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

“My goodness, now you’re the one sweeping me off my feet.” He laughs wrapping his one arm around you, feeling the muscles in his arms pressed against your back as he squeezes you back.

You give him a sweet kiss on the cheek before you let go of him, seeing a light blush go across his cheeks making him bring his hat down more, “Don’t be surprising me like that now, I’m only red cause I wasn’t expecting it. I ain’t blushing so don’t confuse the two. Now go unhitch your horse and I’ll help you get on.”

“Mhmm whatever you say Arthur.” You giggle and walk over to the giant horse, untying the reins from around the tree.

You gently throw the reins over the horse’s head, patting the side of its neck as it turns its head towards you, gently rubbing its nose against your side affectionately. You giggle at the sensation, the fuzziness from its nose tickling your arm a bit. Arthur comes up next to you, wiping the excess dampness from his hands onto his jeans, “Ready cowgirl?”

You chuckle nervously and give the war horse a pat, “I guess I’ll be as ready as I can be.”

“Hey, don’t be nervous, this horse is as sturdy as a tank, you got nothing to worry about. He’ll take care of just like I will. -” Arthur coos trying to soothe some of your nerves as he gently rubs your shoulder, “- Alright, I’m going to cup my hands, like this and you’re going to put your left foot in my hands and I’m going to push you up into the saddle so make sure you have a good grip so you don’t go over his side, ok?”

“A-Alright, I’ll try my best.” You stutter as you put your right hand on the back of the saddle, your left one gripping the reins and a bit of the horse’s mane, giving yourself a sturdy grip.

_Please don’t fall over. Please don’t fall over,_ you think as you put your foot into Arthur’s hands.

Arthur gently grips the sides of your foot, “On the count of three I’m going to push up ok?”  

You nod and grip the little piece of mane in your hands harder, scared it would slip out of your hands. Arthur counts down from three just like he said and gently throws you into the saddle, “Well, look at that. You did it! Although, you kind of look like a little kid right now.”

You laugh with Arthur, only imagining the site it is to see your small 5’2 stature on such a massive horse, “Maybe one day you can take a picture for me so I can see.”

Arthur nods, agreeing to the thought and walks over to where his horse is hitched. He swiftly mounts and walk over to where you’re stood, “Alright, let’s get started. First, I just want you shorten your reins a bit and walk around me in a circle. Just get a feel for him.”

You follow Arthur’s instructions, shortening your reins first before you lightly squeeze your heels into your horse’s sides making it pick up a walk. You walk around Arthur in a circle, lightly pulling you reins and squeezing your opposite heel to point where you want him to go. (*Another quick note – a beginner would most likely not use their heels/leg to turn like how I’m having her do but it’s just to make it more realistic I guess.) Surprisingly this wasn’t as difficult as you thought it’d be.

“You ready for the real riding to begin?” Arthur asks, smiling at you as he watches you pat your horse’s neck.

“Hell yes.”

_And this is where it all truly began…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers :) I apologize for not posting last week or two like I said I would. Like I said in my last chapter I had to put my dog down and on top of that struggle my barn is going through a very bad outbreak of strangles (it's a very contagious horse virus and takes forever to get rid of and spreads quicker than wildfire) so I fear for my horse's health right now on top of grieving for my dog :( 
> 
> So yeah a lot has been going on and it doesn't help my fiance's work schedule is later in the day so he's been home a lot more which doesn't give me the opportunity to write as much. Don't get me wrong I love the man to death but he is so nosy lol and as much as I love him I don't want him finding out I'm writing this XD
> 
> I'm sadly not proud or excited about this chapter at all honestly except maybe the ending of it but I'm trying to speed things along now so I hope you forgive the cringiness of it and enjoy the update.
> 
> I'm hoping I'll update within the next week, thank you all so much for the support it's truly amazing how many of you are enjoying this so i hope I don't let any of you down with the upcoming chapters and books for this series :3

A few months have passed since you first met Arthur in the summer and the two of you are practically inseparable, even more so than before. Arthur had taught you the ropes to riding within a few days of starting, you having a natural talent and love for it. The two of you still go out almost every night unless your parents manage to steal you away for a business event of some sort much to your dislike. You’ve successfully hidden your love for Arthur from your parents knowing it wouldn’t end well if they ever found out. It didn’t take long for Marjorie to find out however. She had caught you trying to sneak out your window one night nearly having a heart attack and demanded to know what you had been up to. You couldn’t help but to tell her about your secret adventures with Arthur and begged her not to tell your parents, knowing they’d never let you see him again. Much to your luck she agreed and has helped prevent your parents from finding out whenever you needed. You are so thankful you had someone to gush over Arthur about and not have to worry about getting in trouble.

It was yet another night to sneak out to see Arthur so you slowly climb out of your window and silently drop to the ground beneath you, no longer needing Arthur’s help and make your way over to the stable, not worried about someone seeing you anymore knowing the guards are off getting drunk with a whore in their bed. You felt goosebumps prickle beneath your union shirt from the slight breeze coming in due to the season shifting to fall now but you didn’t mind it. You rather quite enjoyed it. The humid heat wasn’t your cup of tea especially at night while you’re trying to sleep or out riding with Arthur.

You make your way over the stable fence, hoping over it with a crunch, making a bit more noise than you pleased due to all the dead leaves falling from the trees but you were at least thankful you didn’t have to worry about your horse getting caught by anyone. You had paid one of the stables boys to secretly house the horse Arthur had given you who you have named Ares. You named him after the god of war due to his muscular appearance and strong personality. It took the two of you a bit to get used to each other but now the two of you work hand in hoof. At first, he was cautious of you and would snort in agitation every time you would ask him to move quicker which of course made you nervous but made you want to continue forming your bond with him and improve. However, it didn’t take too long for him to warm up to you with all the treats you give him after your rides.

You slowly walk to the back of the stable, trying not to startle any of the other horses awake, where Ares stands in one of the back-corner stalls and give his face a gentle rub as he grumbles softly once he recognizes it’s you.

“Hey handsome, you ready for a ride?” you whisper as you feed him a piece of apple.

“Thought you’d never ask beautiful.” You hear Arthur’s deep voice whisper behind you causing you to jump slightly.

You turn your head towards him and see his usual smirk plastered on his face as he stands there with his hands on his belt.

“Goodness Arthur, I was talking to the horse not you, you cocky fool.” You smirk as you walk over to him, your arms crossed against your chest.

Arthur’s foul language certainly rubbed off on you and you didn’t care one bit. You loved not having to always worry about being polite unless you were with your parents or one of their silly events. Arthur let your true self come out, and you loved him even more for it.

Within a blink, Arthur grabbed your waist and pulled you against his chest, “Sorry I didn’t hear ya there. I was too busy looking at those pretty lips of yours.”

You wrap your arms around his neck leaning up against him, teasingly grazing your lips on his, “Oh you heard me just fine cowboy.”

Not giving into him, you kiss his cheek before he can press your lips together and push him away lightly, “I won’t let you have it just yet cowboy.”

Arthur grunts in dissatisfaction and leans against the stable gate as you tack up Ares. You throw a quilted striped saddle pad on before gently placing your brand new stenger roping saddle on Ares’s back. Arthur had bought it for you as a surprise, having it completely personalized for you. It was black with gold roses etched into it with a shiny silver horn, a soft cloth bedroll tied to the back of it.

You finish adjusting the bridle on Ares before opening the stall door completely and walking out with both him and Arthur following behind you. You found it quite cute when Arthur wasn’t pleased with something you haven’t given him. You knew he wouldn’t be able to resist your kisses for too long but you loved making him work for it all.

You and Arthur walk to the clearing you first learned to ride at, Dionysus hitched to one of the trees, grazing on the grass patiently waiting for Arthur. You walk over to a fallen tree, throwing the reins over Ares’s head before placing him next to the tree. You put your left foot in the stirrup before pushing up and throwing yourself into the saddle.

“Look at you getting up all by yourself and to think, you could barely put your foot in the stirrup on your own not that long ago.” Arthur hollers as he gets on his horse.

“And look who can ride better than you now?” You sass back as you pat Ares on the neck.

Arthur gasps in mock hurt and puts a hand over his heart, “Oh Elizabeth, you wound me.”

“Oh, hush you big baby, I’m just telling the truth.” You wave off his little act and cluck Ares forward.

Arthur walks Dionysus over to you, meeting you half way, whistling lowly, “You know it's awfully wrong to lie like that.”

You smirk and puff up your chest a bit, “I know for a fact I can beat you in a race.”

You knew that you couldn’t beat him due to his horse being much faster than yours but you refuse to give him any satisfaction and daringly challenge him, perfectly knowing he couldn’t refuse it.

“Oh yeah? Ok, we’ll race to our spot by the river then. Just don’t start crying when I’m waiting for you at the finish line.” Arthur chuckles at your boldness and shortens his reins a bit as he speaks, preparing to take off.

“You’re on cowboy!” You spur Ares forward, not giving Arthur time to respond as you race off ahead of him.  

“Hey that’s cheating!” You hear Arthur holler behind you.

“Sorry cowboy, can’t hear you over the sound of winning!” you holler back, shifting your hat back in place before spurring Ares to go even faster.

You hear Arthur quickly catching up behind you, causing you to swear under your breath. Before you can turn and change courses, Arthur gallops past you, waving cockily at you in triumph. You grunt in displeasure and make a sharp left and spur Ares again. You have an even slimmer chance of winning due to Dionysus being faster than Ares but you knew the layout of the path better than Arthur did. You make a few more sharp turns, successfully making you jump ahead of Arthur again, you only hope that it’ll make up for Ares’s lack of speed. You spur Ares more, much to his distaste making him snort lowly, seeing the finish line not far in front of you. You’re about to taste victory when Arthur pushes slightly ahead of you once again, beating you. He glides his horse to a quick stop and turns to face you as you slow Ares down to a trot before walking up next to him, “Sorry darlin' but I’m just too good. Cheaters never win after all.”

You scoff and roll your eyes, “I didn’t cheat, I just took advantage of my knowledge.”

Arthur throws his hands up in surrender seeing you getting agitated at his cockiness, “Whatever you say.”

You and Arthur dismount, hitching your horses to a tree, letting them graze next to each other contently. You and Arthur’s spot sits in front of the Lannahechee River not too far from Bolger Glade. The two of you found this beautiful spot on one of your night rides in the summertime. You both loved watching the moonlight make the water glisten with little stars as the animals softly sung themselves to sleep, crickets humming along with them. You could just replay that night in your head all, remembering all the details vividly. The smell, the sounds, how fast your heart rate was when Arthur held you close against him as he gave you little kisses along your neck. Since that night, the two of you continue to come to this spot on clear nights.

Arthur grabbed a blanket that he keeps in his saddle bag and lays it on the ground in front of the tree the two of you sit against that sits across the lake. Arthur sits first, patting the space in between his legs for you to take a seat in. You take the spot and rest your body against his chest as he wraps his arms around you protectively, sheltering you against him in a little cocoon.

“So, what do you want for winning cowboy? I may not like losing but I always keep my word.” You ask as you turn your head over your shoulder to look at him.

You weren’t going to bring it up at first, especially since you two didn’t agree on a prize but since Arthur won fair and square, along with all the teasing you put him through, you felt like he deserved a little something.

“I want that kiss you teased me with earlier.” He responds with, with no hesitation.

You blush a little bit not being able to hold it back, “I guess I can do that cowboy.”

You turn your head over your shoulder a bit more and lean up, gently placing your lips on his. It wasn’t the first time the two of you kissed of course, but every time felt like the first time. You just wanted more every time your lips touched his. His lips weren’t soft but they weren’t cracked and hard like most men had and they were so intoxicating. You weren’t sure what it was but something about them made you never want to stop and keep going the extra mile.  You slowly pulled away after a minute, the two of you staring into each other’s eyes, Arthur’s radiating with love and a hint of lust, “Hey Arthur?”

He brings his hand to your cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb against it, “Yes beautiful?”

“I love you.” You almost whisper as you stare into his striking eyes, your heart popping out of your chest.

You almost couldn’t believe you said it. You knew the two of you both loved each other but neither of you had the guts to say it yet. You’ve been meaning to say it but never found the perfect time to till now. You chew on your bottom lip nervously as you wait for Arthur’s response. Arthur continued to stare into your eyes, almost as if he’s searching for a lie within them.

A couple minutes have already gone by and you couldn’t help but to let out a huff becoming more impatient, “Arthur say somethi-“

“Say it again.” Arthur interrupts a serious look on his face, horribly hiding a boyish smile that fights to come upon his face.

You couldn’t help but to smile seeing the excited smile burst out on his face, no longer being able to contain it, “I love you.”

Arthur leans his head up against yours, softly rubbing his nose against yours, “Say my name while you say it.”

“I love you Arthur. Now, a response back would be nice.” You giggle resting your hand on top of his that still lays on your cheek.

He chuckles and gives you a sweet kiss, “I love you too darling, so much more than you’ll ever know. I want to hear you say it with my full name though.”

“Well come on and spit it out cowboy, I want to say I love you all night long already.” You tease, pushing at his chest lightly releasing a little chuckle out of him.

“My full name is Arthur Morgan.”

You freeze for a second, your smile falling as you think back to when you first met Arthur and the men he left with-

* * *

 

_*Flashback to the night of your birthday party*_

_You and Arthur were practically inseparable as he danced you off of your feet, literally. He kept picking you up bridal style, spinning the two of you around as he held you close to his chest. He spun the two of you around until you couldn’t take anymore spinning and placed you on your toes once again, dipping you to the ground and pulling you back against his chest with ease._

_“You don’t give yourself enough credit, you truly are a wonderful dancer. You keep sweeping me off of my feet.” You giggle, hiding your blushing face in his shoulder._

_He gives another charming smile as brings his face close to yours, his eyes piercing into you, “I only do this when I see a beautiful woman I’m interested in and from all the woman I’ve seen in my lifetime so far, it’s only been you.”_

_You gulp slightly, feeling the butterflies trying to burst out of your stomach as you lean your head up, daring to leave a kiss upon his lips but you’re sadly interrupted by someone hollering behind you, “Arthur! We’ve been looking all over for you son.”_

_Two men approach the two of you in a hurry, one of them grabbing onto Arthur’s shoulders, clearly not noticing your presence. The one man was tall and lanky with black hair slicked to his head, a light black stubble grazing his face. The man with him, stands around the same height with brushed back blonde hair, his cheek bones being one of his strongest features making him appear older than all of them, almost in a fatherly way._

_(Image I used to describe Dutch and Hosea :3 )_

_“Sorry, I just got carried away.” Arthur responds giving you an apologetic look before glaring at the man who had his hand on Arthur’s shoulder._

_The man with black hair snaps his head towards you, not realizing who you were at first but quickly let’s go of Arthur, returning the glare before giving you a soft smile, “I’m so sorry miss, I was just so worried at where my son had gone. Please excuse my rudeness, I’m Joseph Callahan, this is my brother Matthew and you already met my son Arthur.”_

_You don’t recognize any of the men but don’t dare to ask, afraid of seeming impolite. You smile politely back and give a little curtsy, “Lovely to meet you all, I hope you’re enjoying the party so far.”_

_“It’s absolutely wonderful my dear but with much disappointment we must go. We have an awfully long trip back home.” Joseph responds with a sigh earning another glare from Arthur._

_“But we still have a bit of time befo- “ Arthur tries to argue but quickly gets interrupted by Matthew._

_“Arthur, he’s right as much as it pains me to separate us from such a lovely event so early in the night. Come on boy, let’s not argue tonight.” He responds gently giving Arthur a pat on the back, glancing at you from the side of his eye._

_You see Arthur go to argue once again but you grab his hand prying his glares away from his companions, “Thank you for making this night bearable and keeping me company Arthur. It was truly a delight.”, you leave a gentle kiss on his cheek, secretly inhaling his cologne once more before drawing yourself away from him reluctantly. You could still feel the tingle on your lips from the stubble of his beard rubbing against them._

_“The pleasure is all mine Elizabeth.” He responds, sadness lacing his eyes as he cups his hands gently around yours before bringing it to his lips, leaving a kiss upon it._

_Joseph grabs Arthur’s shoulder once again, noticing him squeeze it a little too harsh for your liking directing him towards the exit of your backyard. He tips his hat towards you politely and starts walking away, Arthur walking next to him. You could see the two of them starting to argue as they push through the dense crowd._

_“I’m sorry for his rudeness miss, he’s just stressed about work and we do have a long trip ahead of us. Thank you for the wonderful time and you look beautiful. Have a good night Miss Lockwood.” Matthews says sweetly, tipping his hat to you before walking to catch up with Arthur and Joseph._

_Hmmm..._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

 

You can remember that night as if it were yesterday but you quickly noticed something that didn’t match.

_The man with black hair snaps his head towards you, not realizing who you were at first but quickly let’s go of Arthur, returning the glare before giving you a soft smile, “I’m so sorry miss, I was just so worried at where my son had gone. Please excuse my rudeness, I’m Joseph Callahan, this is my brother Matthew and you already met my son Arthur.”_

“Wait, I thought your last name was Callahan?” you question, sharpness lacing your tongue.

Arthur sighs dropping his hand from your face and scratches the back of his neck, “I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.”

You furrow your brows and cross your arms against your chest, “Why would you lie to me Arthur?”

Arthur stays silent, fighting with himself on how much he should tell you and what he shouldn’t say, “Its complicated Elizabeth-.”

“Then break it down Arthur, clearly we have all night.” You snap back starting to lose patience with him.

He sighs again, slightly agitated by your sharpness but continues, “- yes I lied about my name but it’s for a good reason. We, my family and I, have some very bad people after use right now, and we can’t afford to have anyone find out where we are right now. The men who were with me are my family, maybe not by blood, but they’re still family non the less. That’s all I can tell you though.”

You hold back a scoff and stand up from where you sat, Arthur’s eyes following your every movement, “Why did you let it go on for this long though Arthur? I’ve asked you numerous times to know more about you and you’ve blown me off every time saying it’s too complicated for me to understand. Do I seem dumb to you? Why now do you decide that you can tell me something? Because I said I loved you and that gives you security? That you can finally trust me with this? Not so scared that I’ll tell somebody now?”

Arthur stays silent, not daring to look into your eyes anymore causing your rage to grow, “Goddamn it Arthur just tell me!”

“Because I’m trying to protect you damn it! I love you too damn much to let you get mixed into everything. I’m scared to get you mixed into the shit we are becoming, how everything is becoming for that matter. Elizabeth, my family and I have some very bad men after us right now, they want to find my weakness and right now that’s you. I am not going to just let that happen even if that means lying to you again.” He grabs your hands almost desperately, holding them against his chest, cradling them as if they were the most precious things in the world to him, “I just love you so damn much, I can’t let anything happen to you.”

“Oh Arthur.”, you grab his face seeing how stressed out he truly is and give him a few sweet kisses. You pull him against you, hugging him as hard as you could, “Nothing will ever happen to me Arthur. I promise you.”

“If only you could keep such a promise.”  


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, annoyingly I had to reread and make changes to this chapter because it didn't load everything -,- so I apologize for everyone who had to cringe at the weird paragraphs before I made these changes. 
> 
> Anywayyy, I'm pretty pleased with where this story is starting to go. I'm just hoping it doesn't get too confusing later on but I've been very careful and trying to be as accurate as I can especially with the timeline of this book.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as usual please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes :3

_“If only you could keep such a promise.”_

That sentence has been haunting you all night. You’re pretty confident in your safety especially with how protected you are at home but after hearing that it made you wonder what may or may not come your way. You hated the mystery of not knowing the full story especially when it came to Arthur’s well being.

_I don’t know what to think anymore with you Arthur…_

You sigh, stopping yourself from overthinking and drag your hands down your face in frustration. You could already hear your mother complaining about wrinkles that’re most likely forming from pulling your skin down so hard.

“You shouldn’t do that little dove; it’ll give you horrible wrinkles and we certainly don’t want that do we?” You hear your mother scold behind you, reeking of alcohol.

Your mother hasn’t been as easy going as she used to be since she’s started drinking more, especially at your lack of interest in potential lovers. You knew you have to start putting up an act before your parents start to get too suspicious of you.

“And there it is.”, You mutter under your breath, rolling your eyes before turning around to face her, “No of course not mother, I will try not to do it again.”

“You better, we don’t need you looking like an old woman just yet. Now, go get Marjorie and get dressed nicely. We have some very important guests to go meet in a little bit.” She says curtly before walking out of your bedroom not waiting for a response.

_Very important guests? Who am I going to be tortured to meet now?_

You reluctantly get up from your window seat, the wood beneath the cloth pillow creaking as you stand, and make your way out of your room towards the end of the hallway where Marjorie’s room awaits.

“Marjorie?” You softly call as you knock on the door to no response.

You patiently wait a couple of seconds in case she was getting herself decent before knocking again, lightly pressing your ear to the door in hopes to hear better for a response. After waiting a bit longer, you make the decision to just open the door and peak your head in. You crack the door open and skim around the bedroom, no Marjorie in site.

_It wouldn’t hurt to look around just a little bit, right?_

 

You fully enter the room, closing the door behind you, and take a look around, taking in how simplistic it is. The layout to her room was the same as yours except it was slightly smaller and far less decorated than yours but you knew Marjorie preferred simpler living than your family did. It’s another aspect of her that you were fond of and looked up to. She didn’t need nor wish for luxury to be happy with her life. It was something you wish your family believed in instead of needing the most expensive and exotic goods they could get their greedy hands on.

You were about to leave when Marjorie’s vanity in the corner of the room caught your eye. You were too far to see what exactly was on it other than photographs but it sparked your interest non the less. You could hear the little devil and angel on your shoulder pushing you into making a decision on whether to stay and snoop or to walk out and look for Marjorie elsewhere.

You were about to leave when Marjorie’s vanity in the corner of the room caught your eye. You were too far to see what exactly was on it other than photographs but it sparked your interest non the less. You could hear the little devil and angel on your shoulder pushing you into making a decision on whether to stay and snoop or to walk out and look for Marjorie elsewhere.

You try to fight your growing curiosity but the little devil upon your shoulder convinces you to investigate. You sigh to yourself, shuffling where you stand for a second trying to persuade yourself out of it once more, but your body forces you forward towards the large wooden vanity. There was a total of five photographs each outlined in gold frames, etched to resemble tree branches. You picked the one closest to you revealing an old photograph of you and Marjorie. You were sitting on her lap with your favorite pink blankie _(*Random author fact, I still sleep with my childhood pink blankie and I’m proud XD)_ held tightly in your arms, a big smile planted on your face as Marjorie held you close as if you were her own. You lightly joke to yourself at the resemblance of the two of you, looking almost completely identical to one another. You let out a deep sigh as you cherish the memory. You hadn’t been in Marjorie’s room since you were a small child yet, you remember every little moment you had in it. From the times Marjorie rocked you to sleep in her arms as she told you stories of mythical creatures to when she’d hold you close whenever a storm came rolling in the middle of the night.

You skim the rest of the photographs, most being of her mother and young Marjorie until your eyes laid upon one of a mysterious man and herself. Marjorie looked to be about your age, same with the man, a year or two older at the most. His hand rested on her shoulder as he stood slightly behind her in a protective manner, Marjorie smiling happily beside him. You pick up the photograph, squinting your eyes slightly to get a clearer look at the man’s face. With your horrible luck, the picture was too blurry to get a detailed visual of his face besides the deep scowl and black facial hair that rests upon it. From what you could make out of it, the man looked awfully familiar to you but you couldn’t place your finger on who. Subconsciously, you drowned out the sound of clicking of heels approaching the room, your curiosity growing even more as you skimmed the list of faces in your memories, trying your best to find a match to the mysterious man.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

“Oh, my goodness Elizabeth you startled me. How long have you been in here?” Marjorie gasps once she’s walked through the door spotting you standing there quietly, “Elizabeth?”

“Is this him?” You finally blurt out, not answering her previous question; your interest now focused on the writing engraved along the bottom of the frame.

_Dutch and Annabelle, 1866._

_Annabelle? I thought it was Marjorie…_

“I’m sorry? Who do you spe-“, Her voice gets stuck in her throat when she notices what you’re referring to. She noticeably holds her breath for a second before releasing it in a deep sigh to herself almost as if she knew this were to happen and walks over to you glancing at the photo over your shoulder, “Yes, that is him.”

You felt a wave of guilt hit you once you pried your eyes away from the picture and saw the sadness upon her face, “I’m sorry Marjorie, I didn’t mean to pry. I let my curiosity get the best of me.”

She softly rests her hand on your shoulder, rubbing it gently helping to ease some of the guilt away, “It’s ok Elizabeth, it was only time till you found out a few things.-“ she pauses glancing at the photograph again, a giggle sneaking past her lips, “-It’s funny actually, I had to fight him for weeks to get that photo taken.”

“Is that why he looks so grumpy with that horrid scowl?” you ask making her giggle more.

“Yes, because he was far too manly to pose for a silly photograph.” Mockingly, she puffs her chest out trying to look manly causing you to burst with laughter.

There was one detail that was dwelling on your mind though, “Marjorie there is something that intrigues me that I must ask about. - “Marjorie nods telling you to continue, “- If this is you, then why does it say Annabelle instead Marjorie?”

Marjorie’s happy appearance drops to a depressed one within seconds bringing a massive guilt wave towards you, “That’s a story for another time little miss but we have more important matters on our hands. So, enough with all this silliness and let’s get you dressed before your mother has a stroke. You’re meeting some very important people this evening after all.”

The wave of guilt finally smacked into you once more, knowing that you pried too much again out of habit. You just couldn’t help wanting to know more about Marjorie’s mysterious past. It made you sick at how bad you wanted to know especially after seeing Marjorie's upset expression. You tucked your curiosity to the back of your mind, hiding it away for now.

“Yes Marjorie.”

 

* * *

“Would you look at him? He’s even smiling in his damn sleep! Arthur never smiles, you know this. Somethin must be up and you know how I feel about secrets.”

“Oh, calm down Dutch, the boy has love written all over his face, it’s clear as day. I will admit it’s quite a site that’s for sure.”

"It'll be a site seeing Ms. Grimshaw beat him for not doing his chores once I'm done with him."

Arthur groans from the voices disturbing him from his deep slumber forcing him to open his eyes, moving his hat from his face revealing Dutch and Hosea bickering. They stand by the end of Arthur’s cot, Dutch’s face twisting with annoyance as he speaks while Hosea just chuckles at his aggravation, not noticing Arthur’s awoken presence yet.

“What do you damn fools bickering about now? Can’t you do it over there or something instead of pestering my slumber?” Arthur grunts sitting up, pointing over to a random spot in camp once the two men focus on him.

“You as usual. It’s about time you got up, it’s mid-day already for Christ’s sake Arthur. Now get your ass up and changed, you and I need to have a little chat.” Dutch grumbles with a knowingly look as he turns to walk away from Arthur’s tent leaving a smug Hosea standing there glancing down at a still very sleepy Arthur.

“What’re you still lookin at old man? Can’t a man sleep in peace for more than a couple minutes round here?” Arthur grunts as he sits up in his cot, stretching his arms outward before standing up.

“Oh, I’m an old man now huh? I’ll remember that one.” Hosea chuckles shaking his head as he walks away irritating Arthur further.

“Damn fools, waking up a man for no good reason.” Arthur mutters to himself as he opens up his clothes chest.

Arthur changes from the clothes he wore from the previous night throwing his dirty clothes next to his cot, before making his way over to where Dutch stood, his usual scowl resting upon his face and a Cuban cigar resting in between his fingers.

(This is what he's now wearing. Gotta love the stripes :p plus I just wanted an excuse to use this pic XD ) 

“You wanted to speak with me Dutch?” Arthur asks as he scratches at the stubble upon his jaw.

Dutch nods and waves him over into his tent, closing the flaps behind Arthur, “Yes, I have a few questions for you my dear boy.”

Arthur scowls dreading what he’s about to be asked, “What’d I do now?”

“Oh, you did nothing, at least not that I know of unless you’re not telling me something important I should know about?” Dutch questions gripping Arthur’s shoulder, squeezing it hard for a second, hinting he knows something’s up.

“Cut the shit already Dutch. I’m not going to stand here and play guessing games all day, I got things needing to get done.” Arthur grunts roughly shrugging Dutch’s hand off his shoulder.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here boy. You may be a son to me but I won’t take any disrespect around here and I won’t hesitate to put you back in your place so watch what you say to me.-” Dutch threatens, his eyes growing slightly darker as he takes another puff of his cigar, now taking a seat on the edge of his cot, “-So, I see you’ve been sneaking off late in the night.”

Arthur raises his brow, “I haven’t gone anywhere late in the night. Especially not with all the damn coyotes roaming around lately.”

“Do you take me for a fool Arthur? I’ve seen you ride out of camp with my own eyes and so has a few of the other members in camp. So cut the horse shit and tell me.”  Dutch demands his dark eyes piercing into Arthur.

“Alright, I’ve been sneaking out to see Lockwood’s girl. I guess I’m her boah you could say.” Arthur mumbles a bit shyly looking away from Dutch’s intimidating stare.

Dutch releases some of the tension as he lets out a hearty chuckle, some of his anger dying down, “Ah so you’re getting sweet with little miss Elizabeth. That could work in our favor.”

Arthur snaps his head back to Dutch, his patience wearing thin now, “No! She cannot get involved Dutch. I won’t let you.”

Dutch doesn’t take this demand lightly and gives Arthur a chilling glare, “What did I say about respect boy? I am in charge and I will do as I damn well please. However, she isn’t important to me, it’s her family that interests me, especially her father. He owns a bank after all and you know how much we love banks.”

* * *

“Father who are we going to meet? No one has told me a thing about this meeting.” You ask politely, making your father awaken from his lost thoughts.

“Oh, just an old friend of ours.” He responds bluntly, not paying you much mind.

You frown slightly slumping back in your seat and glancing out the carriage window noticing that you’ve stopped moving. You’re quick to notice that you’re only a few blocks from your house, “Couldn’t we just have walked like everyone else? I find it quite pointless and waste of a good horse to drive only a couple blocks away.”

“Oh, little dove the rich don’t walk if we don’t have to. The rich used to be carried and worshiped wherever they went, especially the women. They had so much freedom and were spoiled by so many men, especially the more beautiful ones like myself. You should know this little dove you read about those things all the time in those books.” Your mother responds giggling to your father as if you’ve just said something comically stupid.

You take a moment to respond trying to fully process what your mother just said, “Well, you are correct that I read that genre of books quite often but what you’ve just said really isn’t true mother. Like at all actually. Yes, the rich had slaves and luxury items but that doesn’t mean they were carried around like royalty whenever they pleased. Most rich men walked around with their slaves or by themselves while women stayed home weaving cloth and or managing the finances.”

You mother scoffs, deeply insulted at your smart response but decides to ignore you, feeling like the stupid one now causing you smirk in triumph as you watch her sulk. Your father, not liking your smart mouth, goes to make a snarky comment back when the carriage door opens, sunlight lighting up the small space. The coach driver lends his hands out to assist you and your mother out of the carriage which you both kindly take, your father following behind almost stumbling over his own foot making you to giggle under your breath.

You follow your parents to the large iron gate that leads to the front of the house already feeling a crawling feeling come over you. You didn’t like going in blind but it was clear as day that your parents weren’t going to tell you crap about this ‘meeting’, only making you more anxious than you already were.

“Hello? Anyone there? -” Your father calls looking through the bars of the gate, “-Better not make us wait all damn day.” He mutters glancing at your mother who huffs as she fans herself.

A man appears from the side of the house, a Lancaster repeater resting against his shoulder, approaches the gate, “State your business sir.”

“We were invited for a very _important_ meeting.” Your father responds glancing at you from the corner of his eye before looking back at the guard with a smug look.

“Oh, yes. They’re expecting you inside. -” The guard unlocks the gate allowing you all to walk through, locking it once again behind you, “Please wait here, one of the other guards will come to direct you inside in a minute.”

Your parents silently huff in disapproval at the thought of having to wait even longer but keep their mouths shut much to your luck. You take in your surrounds as you all wait outside the massive home for some guidance, absorbing in every detail. There were sculptures and beautiful flowers decorating the front of the home but noticed the amount of guards stationed around it now that you’re on the other side of the gate, dimming its beauty. You lean over to smell one of the rose bushes when a servant comes down the steps from the front of the house causing you to stand straight once again, “Please follow me sir.”

The servant directs you and your parents through the front door, taking a sharp left into the front living room, “Please have a seat wherever you like. There’s tea on the table for you ladies and cigars as well for you sir. They’ll be with you in a moment.”

You politely thank the servant who gives a brief nod before walking out of the room. Your parents take a seat on the couch facing away from the doorway, your mother taking one of the beautifully painted teacups from a tray resting on the coffee table, sipping to herself contently as your father lights a cigar.

“This house is stunning.” You whisper under your breath as you slowly take in the beautiful interior. You couldn’t help but to look at everything in the room from the perfectly woven rug to the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Oil paintings hung all around the room, most being portraits of whom you assumed was the current man of the house and his family. The man was tall and lanky, his chocolate brown eyes lay emotionless but you could see a bit of something there you just couldn’t put your finger on it. It blew your mind at such artistic skills when you took in all the details within each painting.

“Why thank you. My grandfather had this built when my father was a young boy. It’s been in our family since.” A thick Italian voice speaks out startling you.  

You turn around seeing a tall Italian man standing in the open doorway, a small smirk resting on his lips. It was the man in the paintings. You already didn’t like him one bit. His presence gave you unpleasing chills that made you want to run away and hide. It made you fear more on why you’re forced to be here with such an intimidating man.

You couldn’t help but to blush in embarrassment as you caught the breath that had just left your body quicker than you liked and walked over to take a seat next to your parents, “Y-Yes, it’s truly magnificent sir.”

“Oh, Lorenzo you frightened one of our guests. A very important one at that.” A woman speaks, lightly smacking the man on the shoulder before taking a seat in one of the chairs that sits beside the couch where you sat, “I apologize for my husband, he has a habit of sneaking up on people.”

She was quite beautiful with her wavy black hair and olive toned skin. Her Italian accent just as thick as her husband’s and a beautiful glow you could only wish you had. She was incredibly sweet, almost too sweet for your liking and had a contagious cheerful smile on her face, a polar opposite to her husband’s sinister smirk.

Her husband follows behind her, siting in the couch next to her that faces you and your parents, a drink in his hands, “She’s right, it’s a horrible habit but a good one.”

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize, the girl gets frightened an awful lot. She’s quite a jumpy one. Always frightened by the slightest things.” Your mother responds earning a chuckle from everyone but you of course.

Usually you’d be agitated by your mother’s embarrassing comment but you were too distracted by the man’s dark brown eyes studying you.

“Yes, I can see that. -” He pauses as he takes a sip from his drink, “- Do you know who I am little miss?” he questions, his gaze never leaving yours as he places his now empty glass on the table.

You shake your head as you take one of the tea cups, taking a sip to soothe your parched throat, “No I’m afraid not sir. If I may ask, did you just move to Saint Denis recently? I’m not familiar with any Italian foreigners in this area.”

He smiles, an emotion in his eyes you can’t quite read, “You’re a smart one, and an observant one I can tell. My son will like you very much.”

You felt your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach. You knew you weren’t coming here just for some tea and cookies. You try your best to hide your anxiety and smile politely, “Thank you sir but you never answered my question.”

He chuckles and sips on his drink again not breaking eye contact with you, ignoring your question once again, “Daring as well I see. You must have quite a lot on your hand Mr. Lockwood.”

Your father chuckles with him for a second but quickly covered it with a cough, “Actually she’s very well behaved. She listens and does what she is told with no problems.”

_What am I, a damn dog?_

“Yes, I can see that. You’ve taught her well. We like order in this house and I think she’d be very well suited here. However, let’s see what my son thinks.” The man snaps his fingers, one of the guards in the room instantly leaving, coming back with a young man.

_I’d be perfect here? What the hell is happening here?_

The young man walks around the couch till he stands in front of you and gently takes your hand, placing a kiss upon the back of it, “Pleasure to meet you bella signorina ( _beautiful miss).”_

You weren’t going to lie; the young man was quite attractive with his Italian tongue (*Kind of sounds odd but we’re going to roll with it*) and incredible charm but he was no Arthur Morgan. As much as you enjoyed the swiftness of the young man, you loved Arthur’s awkwardness and rough, dirty appearance.

You put another polite smile on as you meet his gaze, “The pleasure is mine mister?”

“Bronte. Angelo Bronte Miss Elizabeth.” Your name rolled off of his tongue but it made you uncomfortable rather than flattered.

“Pleasure to meet you mister Bronte.”

“Please, just call me Angelo and the pleasure is truly all mine.” He smiles a chilling smirk, similar like his father’s as he kisses your hand again before taking a seat next to his father.

“So, now that you’ve met my son, shall we talk business?” Mr. Bronte questions as he lights a cigar. Everyone nods in agreement except you, who is still extremely confused and anxious of the situation that is being played out in front of you.

“Oh, dear don’t look so scared. This is something really wonderful.” Mrs. Bronte tries to comfort, patting your thigh gently.

Her words only made your anxiety grow stronger. Trying to calm your nerves you pour yourself more tea and slowly take a few little sips, thinking of Arthur’s calming voice.

“Yes, little one, all of this is wonderful news. Now, let’s cut to the chase, when shall we hold the wedding?” Mr. Bronte asks leaning back in his chair, propping his feet on the small coffee table.

You choke, almost spitting out the tea from your mouth, “E-Excuse me?”

The Bronte’s look towards you surprised, “Oh, didn’t your parents tell you? We’ve arranged you to marry my son.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to clear things up since I haven't written the year anywhere and just to have just in case anyone is confused or was confused prior to this chapter.
> 
> Current year - 1882
> 
> Elizabeth - 16 years old
> 
> Arthur - 17 years old 
> 
> Dutch - 34 years old
> 
> Marjorie - 32 years old


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story..I had this written a few days ago ready to go and everything and then my laptop crapped out T-T Since it crapped out a bit the spellcheck on my word doesn't work anymore so there's bound to be some mistakes in this chapter so i'm sorry for that :c
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope this update makes up for it :3 
> 
> Please ignore the terrible action scene in this chapter I am terrible at writing them XD
> 
> Also last note, this isn't a Mary x Arthur story just with a different name. Mary will be featured at some point in this series so hopefully no one got that mixed up :)
> 
> Starting to write the next chapter tomorrow so hopefully that'll be up quicker than this one c:

_“Yes, little one, all of this is wonderful news. Now, let’s cut to the chase, when shall we hold the wedding?” Mr. Bronte asks leaning back in his chair, propping his feet on the small coffee table._

_You choke, almost spitting out the tea from your mouth, “E-Excuse me?”_

_The Bronte’s look towards you surprised, “Oh, didn’t your parents tell you? We’ve arranged you to marry my son.”_

* * *

 

You sat there choking on your tea for a solid minute before you were able to compose yourself once again, “Come again?”

Mr. Bronte takes a hefty puff from his cigar, his sinister smirk growing, “You are going to marry my son. Simple as that.”

You let a scoff slip out of your mouth as you almost slam your teacup back onto the table, earning a few looks from the guards, “Excuse my rudeness but I will not be thrown in a marriage with someone I’ve just met. I’m not familiar with marriage customs in your country but here we at least are given a chance to know the person before agreeing or disagreeing to such a decision. I will not be ordered to do such a thing, I’m a woman not a dog. Please learn the difference Mr. Bronte.”

Your response earns a sharp glare from Mr. Bronte but an amusing smile from Angelo, “My apologies Ms. Lockwood. From where I come from, what the man says goes. I guess you’re not used to that here. It’ll come with time I’m sure.”

You try not to scoff again at his obliviousness and straighten your back out, “You have a lot to learn Mr. Bronte. I hope you can find a teacher to do so in your free time because clearly you aren’t understanding what I’m saying.”

Mr. Bronte lets out a deathly chuckle as he puts the bud of his cigar out in the small dish on the table beside him and looks back up at you with a challenging smirk, “And what is it that I’m not understanding Ms. Lockwood?”

_Why don’t I shove my foot up your ass and show you…_

The two of you eye share the same menacing glare, hatred filling the room making the air feel thicker but someone beat you to speaking before you could open your mouth, “Elizabeth, would you like to join me for a small walk?”

Both of your heads sharply turn towards Angelo who still stands next to his father, one hand resting among his shoulder, calm as could be. It took you a moment to comprehend what he had asked you due to the amount of adrenaline coursing through your body from the anger and disgust you felt.

“I suppose some fresh air would be nice, excuse me Mr. Bronte.”, you courtesy politely and give a soft smile to his wife who sits with a worried expression, “The tea was delightful Mrs. Bronte, thank you.”

Angelo glides over to your side and holds his arm out for you to take, “Shall we _?_ ”

You take a deep breath, containing your anger and nod, placing your hand around his arm, letting him lead you out of the room towards the back balcony. You could feel eyes at the back of your head, holes slowly being pierced threw it. Curiously, you turn your head to glance over your shoulder to catch Mr. Bronte’s eyes, except this time they looked calm and content almost. It gave you a chill down your spine causing you to snap your head back in front of you as two servants opened the beautifully etched glass doors.

The backyard wasn’t as large as you suspected it to be from its lack of land like yours due to it being along the river but it had a lot more elements to it. There was a large fountain with perfectly carved marble sculptures and antique vases surrounding it along with the beauty of the open water on the dock. You admitted to yourself that is quite beautiful but you preferred the luscious grass paddocks over the view of the river.

Angelo moved slightly in front of you, helping you down the stone steps before moving back besides you. You give a small side smile as you let go of Angelo’s arm as you both walk side by side along the small stone path leading towards the fountain. It was awkward, mostly just for you as the quietness made you uncomfortable, especially being completely alone with a man you’re being told you must marry. Angelo was content at the silence, being happy just silently walking besides you but he could see your visible discomfort, “I’ll admit, you’ve got fire in you Elizabeth. Quite a dangerous thing to have around here, especially with my father.”

“So I’ve seen.-” You respond trying to hide the smirk from your face. You enjoyed irritating Mr. Bronte but at the same time you felt fear, only being able to imagine the things he could do if you angered him enough, “-These sculptures are stunning. Let me guess, imported from Italy?”

The marble sculptures that surround the fountain captured you in a trance full of fascination. They were all by the same artist who you admired dearly. You desperately wanted to touch them, feel each and every little carved detail but for obvious reasons you held the urge back. You were happy to have the honor of seeing such perfection in person.

Angelo nodded and took a seat along the edge of the fountain, “You are correct. It’s by-“

You were quick to interrupt already knowing the answer, “Gian Lorenzo Bernini. One of the greatest sculptors and architects in all of Rome. Excuse my interruption, but I am very familiar with his work.”

Angelo brings his attention back to you, clearly impressed with your knowledge, “My Ms. Lockwood, you’re smarter than you look. I underestimated you.”

“Everyone does.” It was a something you grew used to. Being intelligent wasn’t a skill many paid much attention to in the wealthy community, unless you were a business man such as your father.

Angelo could see he had upset you, “I may have underestimated your intelligence, but I’m not like everyone.-“ Angelo stood up from his spot by the fountain and made his way over to you, capturing your hands in his, “-I will give you anything you desire Elizabeth. I know you are not pleased by this arrangement especially since it’s mostly for money but I would like to show you what being loved is truly like. Not the fake compassion your parents show in front of everyone.”

You could feel the air slowly being sucked from your lungs, “Angelo, I’m sorry I just can-“

Angelo had moved his hands to the sides of your arms, gripping them with desperation making you feel claustrophobic, “Please, let me have the honor of being your husband and to call you my wife.”

The air was now leaving your body faster, this was all too much for you to handle. You didn’t want to get married, not to a man you didn’t know and you had just turned 16. You weren’t ready and if you were to be wedded to someone you wanted it to be Arthur, no one else.

You weren’t given time to respond when a servant approached the two of you, “Excuse me for interrupting Mr. Bronte but Ms. Lockwood must return home now with her parents.”

Angelo doesn’t move his eyes away from yours as he speaks making you even more uncomfortable, “We’re a little busy he-.”

“You father’s orders sir.” The servant interrupts, a knowing look on his face.

Angelo sighs as he drops his hands from your arms, holding one of your hands now in a gentle caress, “Please think about this Elizabeth.-”, He placed a kiss upon the back of it before letting your hand go, “-Goodbye Elizabeth.”

“Goodbye Angelo.” You whisper back, looking at him one last time before making your way over to the servant.

You could feel his eyes bore into the back of your head, the same way his father’s did earlier but this time you didn’t glance back. Angelo was the opposite of his father but at the same time was almost identical. His eyes weren’t as dark as his father’s but the intensity was there along with another emotion behind them and not a pleasant one.

\---------------

Arthur was casually resting against a tree near his tent, his journal and a pencil in his hand sketching away when Dutch came into his view with their next mission. Dutch’s eyes were set on the Lockwood bank, while Hosea thought otherwise, “Arthur my boy, always hiding away.”

“You should know by now I’m not the most social person Dutch.” Arthur responds closing his journal and meeting Dutch’s eyes.

“Yes but I didn’t come to discuss that at this time. You see, I finally got a plan, a good one.”

Dutch’s famous saying. Dutch has always been the man with a plan which most of the other members went along with even if they didn’t agree with it, “Still set on that bank?”

“You bet your ass I am. Now, the plan is first we go in and scope the place out. Then if we’re all clear to go, we’ll knock any guards out and start opening safes.” Dutch explains, excitement in his eyes.

“So, we’re doing what we do in every robbery then?” Arthur questions, raising his brows a bit.

Dutch’s excitement falters at Arthur’s disinterest, “Well, yes I suppose so. Just meet me by the horses.”

Arthur chuckles as Dutch walks away muttering a couple ‘ _damn its’_ under his breath, clearly upset that his plan was nothing but ordinary. Arthur opens up his journal once again, finishing the last few details of his sketch. He wasn’t some incredible artist like the ones Elizabeth enjoyed but he wasn’t terrible at drawing either. It was relaxing for him and was one of the only ways he let out his thoughts and emotions.

“Drawing as always.” A voice interrupts him yet again.

_Can’t catch a damn moment of peace round’ here..._

Arthur brings his attention back up to see Hosea standing before him in Dutch’s place, “Hello there old man. Whatchu’ want?”

Hosea chuckles at the nickname and takes a seat next to Arthur, “I came by cause I saw Dutch talking to you. He still, following through with the bank?”

Arthur nods and leans his back further into the oak tree, “Yeah, it’s nothing special. Just another bank robbery.”

“No it’s not. You know it’s not Arthur. It’s your little bird’s family bank, specifically her father’s. I don’t think that sits well with you.” Hosea responds analyzing Arthur’s reaction.

He sighs and shakes his head, “It doesn't, not one bit. I feel like I’m betraying her Hosea. I know she hates her parents but that’s their living. I ain’t no angel and thirst for that kind of cash, i know that but I hate how it’s related to her if you know what I mean.”

Hosea rests a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and looks at him understandingly, “Then don’t do it. We may be outlaws but some things just don’t feel right and let me tell you, this doesn’t feel right one bit.”

Arthur glances at Hosea as he stands, “I ain’t got a choice Hosea.”

“Everyone has a choice Arthur.”

* * *

 

After Arthur’s short talk with Hosea, he joined Dutch at the hitching post, who was patiently waiting on his horse The Count, “There you are Arthur, took you long enough.”

“Sorry, Hosea grabbed me quick.” Arthur responds as he throws his saddle on Dionysus.

“Of course he did just like he always does. Did he persuade you not to join me?” Dutch scowls, scratching the stubble growing in on his chin.

Arthur sighs under his breath, his irritation rising, “If he did, do you think I’d be mounting up right now Dutch?”

Dutch doesn’t respond as Arthur mounts his horse, giving it a gentle pat on it’s neck. Dutch and Arthur spur their horses forward into a slow trot, “So, think they’ll be a lot of security?”

Dutch shrugs, “I would assume so since it’s located in one of the wealthiest towns in the region but John’s already there scoping the place out for us so that’s one less thing to waste time on.”

“John? As in John Marston? Why the hell is that fool joining us?”

 _John Marston. An idiot, a fool, a stubborn imbecile who doesn’t need to be a part of this mission_ Arthur thought, a deep frown forming on his face.

“Oh yes, did I not tell you he’d be joining us on this?” Dutch questions, glancing at Arthur.

“No, you didn’t Dutch. Why’re we bringing him? He never does anything right. He’s like a child, doesn’t listen for shit.” Arthur huffs, looking off into the distance as Dionysus’s pace matches The Count’s.

Dutch snaps Arthur a sharp look, “I don’t care if you don’t like it, we need an extra hand and John is the only other person we got to take right now. So, shut your complaining and follow the plan. Got your bandanna?”

Arthur grabs his cloth bandanna out of one of his satchel, “Never leave camp without it.”

“Good, now enough chit chat, we got a bank to rob. Let’s ride!”

* * *

Arthur and Dutch make it to the bank with a couple hours left before nightfall, plenty of time for a robbery. The two rode up one of the hitching posts near by, swiftly weaving through the crowd of people, earning a few angry shouts when Arthur accidentally almost ran over a man, “Sorry didn’t see you there!”

The man waves his fist angrily, stomping across the street making the two outlaws laugh to themselves.

“There you two are I’ve been waiting over an hour for you!” An irritated John Marston comes up to them, forcing their attention away from the angry stranger.

“Don’t get your lace panties in a twist Marston, we’re here now aren’t we?” Arthur sneers earning a glare from John.

Dutch steps between the two and starts to make his way towards the bank, “Don’t start you two, we have more important matters to focus on. John, fill us in on what you’ve found out.”

“I didn’t go in for too long cause I didn’t want to look too suspicious but while I was in there I only saw two guards by the tellers and saw a few walking up the street a couple times but that’s about it.”

Dutch’s expression changes to a puzzled one, “Hmm, odd but good for us. A lot of less trouble so I won’t complain. Alright boys, me and Arthur will go in while you stay outside John and watch for the guards walking the perimeter. Once we’re all clear, you’re going to give us the signal. You remember the signal right?”

“Yes Dutch we go through this every time. I yawn and flick my nose when the coast is clear.” ( _I apologize for the terrible signal and planning, I’m not very good at action type scenes.”_

Dutch nods in approval while Arthur rolls his eyes, “Can’t blame him for double checking. Your brain seems to turn to mush whenever you’re a part of a mission.”

“Stop acting like Dutch’s little bitch already Morgan. You ain’t impressing anyone.” John spits.

“Watch yourself Marston, I won’t hesitate to knock your teeth out.” Arthur growls stepping closer to John.

Dutch gave a deathly glare to the two boys shutting them up instantly, “You two need to grow up and focus. We’re going in, I’ll be watching for your signal Marston.”

John wait’s outside, lighting a cigarette while Arthur and Dutch enter the large glass doors. Once inside, Dutch takes notice of two guards standing post next to the bank teller’s table just like John said. A few civilians standing on line waiting to withdraw money.

“You take one I’ll take the other?” Dutch whispers before stocking off in the direction of the counter.

Arthur nods and walks towards the guard who stands on the opposite side of the counter of the other guard, Dutch already near by waiting to attack.

Arthur made his way to the front of the guard, trying to go past him in order to cause a distraction, “I’m sorry sir but no one except workers or guards can pass this point.”

Arthur glances at Dutch who still awaits John’s signal, “I’m sorry officer I don’t mean any trouble I was just curious what’s back there is all. Can’t help a little curiosity in such a place.”

The guard looks at Arthur questioningly, “I suppose so, please either withdraw or deposit money or leave sir. I won’t say it again.”

“Oh, I’ll be making a withdrawal alright.” Arthur sees Dutch nod out of the corner of his eye before knocking the guard unconscious with a hard punch.

Arthur is quick to tie his bandanna on, hiding his identity as he pulls out his two cattleman revolvers, “Everyone get on the ground!”

Dutch follows Arthur, pointing his revolver around the room, “Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery so don’t do anything stupid and nobody will get hurt.”

The civilians dropped to the floor fearing for their lives while the tellers hid behind the counter. Dutch let out a loud whistle signaling for John to come inside for back up. John enters, his bandanna tied around his face with a loaded repeater in his hands.

“My associate will stay put to guard you folk while the two of us make a withdrawal. Now why don’t one of you fine gentlemen open up that door for us.”

None of the tellers moved from their spot out of fear causing Dutch to nod to Arthur who then proceeded to grab one of the tellers and force him in front of the vault door, his revolver digging into his back, “He said to open the damn door.”

“Y-Yes, at once.” The teller stutters trying not to piss himself.

The teller shakily took out the metal keys from his belt loop and roughly unlock the vault door that hid all the deposit boxes from preying minds. Dutch didn’t hesitate to step in, already getting to work on opening the safes while Arthur threw the teller to the floor back in John’s watchful gaze. Arthur joins Dutch once again pressing his ear against one of the safes as he moves the knob, carefully listening for the click that indicates he hit the right number.

Swiftly and easily, the two of them manage to unlock most of the safes, “Dutch I think we’ve got enough. We should go before the law show up and surround us.”

“It’s never enough Arthur, we still have time.” Dutch persists opening another safe, grabbing the stacks of cash that sit inside it.

“Umm we have some company!” John calls nervously from the other room.

“Shit.-” Dutch mutters grabbing the money loaded satchel and leaving the vault, Arthur following close behind him, “-Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being cooperative with us this fine afternoon. Come on boys.”

Arthur and John follow Dutch out the glass doors and back towards where the horses were hitched near the saloon.

“God damn it lady move out of my way!” Arthur growls when he rams into a lady causing her to fall over.

The lady whimpers as she skids across the sidewalk earning a few tears in her arm. Arthur glances down at the woman, anger written across his face but goes soft realizing the lady he had just knocked over was Elizabeth.

“Police! Don’t move!” A voice shouts in front of him.

Police officers were approaching where Arthur stood fast but he was too frozen to move, his eyes stuck on Elizabeth. Dutch and John come to a halt once they take notice that Arthur was far behind them, “Arthur come on!”

Elizabeth snaps her gaze upwards catching Arthur’s eyes, shock lacing through them, “A-Arthur?”

Arthur felt time stop and all his attention was set on the lady in front of him, holding her arm in pain, tears brimming her eyes. He could hear his heart pound harder as guilt and regret began to course through him.

“Elizabeth.” He whispers back

A pull of his shirt throws his attention back to Earth, focusing on the hand on him. John stood behind him, his hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt and was dragging him where Dutch stood, now being next to the horses, “God damn it Morgan you’re gonna get us killed.”

“Shit.” Arthur mumbles when he notices the hoard of police coming there way, revolvers and shotguns ready to put a hole through them.

Arthur and John run full speed towards the horses, throwing themselves into their saddles, spurring them forward. Arthur felt time stop again when he glanced back, catching those doe like eyes he fell in love with. The look she gave him gave him a feeling he never thought he’d feel, betrayal. The feeling made him sick to his stomach especially for hurting her both mentally and now physically.  

What felt like a couple minutes was only a couple seconds when he turned his back to the front of him and spurred Dionysus even more, joining Dutch’s side. The three split up once they successfully made it out of Saint Denis, all meeting back at camp soon after.

Arthur was the last to return to camp, coming back around the late evening time when most of the camp was getting ready to call it a night. He was hoping that Dutch was already asleep, not wanting to deal with another person disappointed with him but much to his luck he was wide awake awaiting for Arthur’s return by the hitching post.

“What the hell was that Arthur?!” Dutch roars as Arthur dismounts.

“I don’t know Dutch.” Arthur sighs, untacking and turning Dionysus out with the other horses before facing Dutch who wore his rage like a fur coat.

“You could’ve gotten us killed!-“ Dutch was fuming at this point, steam on the verge of coming out of his ears but he swallowed it the best he could to remain somewhat calm, “-What’s going on with you lately? You’re sneaking out of camp, you’re constantly distracted and then this happens.”

Arthur stays silent for a second, knowing well the answer but refusing to admit it, “Like I said before Dutch, I don’t know. Maybe we should’ve listened to Hosea and planned this out better instead of just going for it blind.”

Dutch wasn’t pleased, not one bit. He knew the reason and he wasn’t afraid to put his foot down about it, “It’s the girl isn’t it Arthur? I knew she wasn’t good for you and look at what she’s caused. You have to end this Arthur. No more! I need you back to yourself cause this little incident can not happen again.”

“It won’t happen again Dutch. I’ll be more focused next time.” Arthur was growing angry but anxious at the same time. He knew what was coming next but he prayed maybe it wouldn’t.

“Yes Arthur it won’t because you’re never going to see her again.”

Arthur’s heart sunk to the pit of his stomach, “No! I can’t do that Dutch. You know I can’t.”

Dutch comes deathly close, poking Arthur in the chest, “Well then you have two choices Arthur. Either you choose love and betray the only family you got or you choose loyalty.”

Dutch didn’t give time for Arthur to respond and walked away, his anger returning to him. Arthur was glad the conversation was over but he was fearing the decision he soon had to make. Hosea’s words kept playing in his head over and over.

_Everyone has a choice Arthur..._

* * *

_Can we just take a second to appreciate the details on Dutch's gun?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo my keyboard broke ;~; hence why this took me so long to post along with college work and having terrible writers block. 
> 
> I'm not even going to say I'm going to post super soon cause it never works out so I'll just hope I have time this week to post :( 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Been trying to add Arthur's point of view more and I think it's coming out pretty good. I hope you all think so too :)
> 
> Update: Finished editing this and think it came out a bit better :)

_Everyone has a choice Arthur...._

_That’s what has been flowing through my mind, keeping me up all night long. How does a man choose between the woman he loves and a family that has stuck by him since they’ve saved him...That’s cruel if you ask me._

_I hate the guilt that hides within me..I can’t help but think that she hates me after what I did to her..I certainly don’t blame her if she does._

_I’ve been told the world works in mysterious ways so maybe she’ll give me a chance to explain and a chance to say goodbye.._

Arthur closes his journal as he takes in a deep breath of the crisp night air. He was sat next to the fire, enjoying its warmth and hoping maybe the calmness of it would relax him a bit along with writing his thoughts down but it didn’t help. It made him focus on the events that happened earlier that day. His chest still ached, guilt stabbing him every time he thinks of Elizabeth. Her eyes flashed in his mind once again. Her doe like eyes staring into him with such pain he never wished to ever see her in, especially pain he caused.

Arthur kicked the fire with his foot, angry with himself as his heart ached continuously for her. He wanted to be in front of her right now, even if she was arguing with him, saying she hates him. At least he could take her in just a little bit more.

_I need to see her..._

Abruptly, Arthur stands, throwing his cowboy hat back on and throws his satchel over his shoulder. He took in the calmness of the fire once more before working his way over to where Dionysus was peacefully grazing along side the other horses.

“Arthur? Where’re you going this time of night?” A voice speaks out stopping Arthur in his tracks.

_Hosea.._

Arthur turns around facing a sleep worn Hosea who stands outside his tent, “I was just going for a ride Hosea.”

Hosea chuckles and glances at his pocket watch, “At twelve in the morning? Come, let’s talk by the fire for a second.”

Arthur doesn’t move from his spot while Hosea takes a seat where Arthur preciously sat, “Hosea I don’t have-“

“Will you shut up and talk to an old man for just a second?” Hosea sighs, almost pleading with Arthur.

Arthur could see he pushed Hosea to his limit, no longer tolerating Arthur’s stubbornness. Arthur didn’t protest anymore, taking a seat besides Hosea on the log, “Dutch told me what happened.”

“Probably told the whole damn camp about how I messed up the mission.” Arthur grumbles looking at his hands as he awaits for Hosea to tell him his disappointment in him.

Instead of emotionally beating him, he just gives him a pat on the back, “We all make mistakes son. Especially when love gets involved. You want to tell me what happened exactly?”

The event flashed in his mind, every detail flooding his brain, “We were rushing to get back to the horses and I ran into a lady. The force from us colliding made her skid against the sidewalk. You could hear her skin ripping open as she slowly slid, it made me sick but it made me angry. I yelled at the lady, furious at her slowing me down. But when I saw who it was, I felt like throwing up right then and there.-“

Hosea listened patiently, absorbing everything Arthur was saying, “-It was Elizabeth Hosea. I froze as I just stared down at her, blood dripping down her arm. She gave me a look I hoped she’d never make towards me and it only grew worse when John pulled me away leaving her bleeding on the sidewalk. I had no choice, I couldn’t get us caught, not after going through all that trouble, but the guilt of it has been eating me alive.”

Hosea doesn’t speak for a moment, his eyes joining Arthur’s on the fire, “Love is a very difficult thing Arthur. I once had to make a choice too and I’ve been regretting it ever since.”

“Dutch made you choose between her or the gang too?” Arthur asks, glaring at the fire for a second.

“No, he actually let me stay with her and I drifted back to the gang on my own a year later. She was such an understanding woman. She understood my addiction for the thrill and didn’t love me any less, if not she loved me more for accepting the man I knew I was and ended up coming back with me. One day, I woke up and saw she wasn’t in camp. I later found a letter on my bedside table in my tent. A gang we had robbed a few days prior, had taken her while she was out shopping for the camp and did things I don’t wish to think of to her before making a compromise with us. They brought her back to camp about to hand her over when one of them shot her and said they don’t do compromises. All I saw was red and started shooting.-“ Hosea took a minute to take a deep breath, sorrow covering his face making him looked aged, “-I held her in her final moment, heard her whisper one more I love you, had one more kiss before she slipped away.”

Arthur gave him a gentle pat on the back in efforts to comfort him, “You couldn’t control that Hosea. You tried to save her.”

“I had a choice Arthur, fight the urge or live a normal life, have a family with her. But I made the wrong one. I think that’s why Dutch let his little bird slip away.”

Arthur pauses for a second, “Wait Dutch? As in our leader Dutch?”

Hosea looks to Arthur and nods, “Yes, our rough and tough leader was once a love sappy puppy.”

Arthur couldn’t help to chuckle, barely believing what he was hearing, “You I can see having a bird, but Dutch? Well I’ll be damned.”

Hosea chuckles with him and nods, “Yes, it is shocking isn’t it? When he first told me about her I was surprised myself.”

“What happened though? Dutch doesn’t seem the type to let something precious slip away from his grip.” Arthur questions as he pulls out a light, Hosea giving him a disapproving glance before taking one for himself.

“I’m not sure honestly. One night she packed all her stuff up and left. Dutch never went after her. Maybe wrote her a couple times but that’s bout it. Don’t know much else about it other than that. You can see how much pain it’s caused him though.” Hosea shrugs as he inhales his light, glancing off at Dutch’s tent.

Arthur nods as he releases the thick smoke from his lungs, “Yeah I’ve seen him throw his stuff around in his tent at times. Gets into these horrible rages. Worse than Ms. Grimshaw on her lady time.”

Hosea smacks Arthur lightly, “Don’t be rude now.-“ the pair share a laugh, enjoying their lights in silence before Hosea speaks up again, “I know it’s too late for me now, but you can start fresh Arthur. Just take the girl and run somewhere nice. Get a regular job, start a family of your own. It’s not too late for you.”

Arthur sighs throwing the bud of his light into the dying fire, “I can’t do that Hosea, I’m loyal to Dutch. Have been since you two picked me up.”

“Everyone has a choice Arthur, don’t let someone choose it for you.” Hosea says his famous saying, giving Arthur another pat on the back before walking back to his tent, “-And Arthur? Bring her by sometime. I’d like to really meet the little bird. Maybe if Dutch gets to know her things will change, especially if it’s freedom she seeks.”

_But Dutch won’t change his mind. On rare occasions he does but this ain’t one of them.._

Arthur looked at him puzzled, “How did you-“

“I can see a baby bird ready to fly from a mile away but this one is caged, waiting to be set free. Surprised you haven’t seen that already Arthur.” Hosea disappears back into his tent, leaving Arthur by himself with the now dead fire.

Arthur sits with himself for what felt like hours but only ended up being a couple of minutes, thinking to himself. He knew his answer to his choice, knowing the consequences he will face and regret as he grows older. He was dreading having to tell Elizabeth, not knowing how to tell her properly. The sickness he felt from it made him angry but all could get out was a growl and another kick to one of the burnt logs in front of him.

_Damn it Arthur pull yourself together and just go see her. Dutch hasn’t asked for your answer yet.._

Arthur stands, marching back over to where Dionysus stood, throwing his saddle and bridle on earning a displeased grunt from the stallion, “Sorry boy but got somethin' important to do.”

The stallion eyed Arthur as he took an apple out, placing it in his hand offering it to the grumpy stallion who took it without hesitation, “Yeah you sweeten up real quick when the treats come out.”

Arthur throws himself on, adjusting his seat as he pats Dionysus on the neck before squeezing him forward in a slow trot out of camp.

_Hope she’s still awake.._

* * *

 

The night grew cold when you decided to sit outside, listening to the creatures all around awake from their sleep.  A soft knitted blanket wrapped tightly around your shoulders, covering your bare arms that your night gown can’t hide from the crisp air. Sounds of chirping from the crickets hopping around and the rustle of leaves filled your ears as the chilling fall breeze picked up. It gave you a sense of calmness but the anxiety you’ve felt that day still lingers beneath it. Your brain laid out the events, replaying them in your head as you stare off into the dimly lit garden.

_Flashback_

_After your experience with the Bronte household and the torturous scolding your parents felt the need to give you about your inappropriate behavior, you needed some room to breathe. You found yourself in the heart of Saint Denis after you left home, the buzzing city oddly calming to you._

_Strolling along the sidewalk, you heard a loud commotion coming from the street to the right of you. Usually, people would question the noise and walk the other way, avoiding any kind of conflict, but you were the cat that’d get killed by too much curiosity. You change your direction, now heading towards the commotion, slightly anxious for what you may witness._

_People stood in front of your father’s bank, screaming as a group of men waving their guns around exited the main doors, satchels overflowing with cash._

_Two of the men went flying past you making you stumble to the side causing the last man to slam into your side making you slam against sidewalk, “God damn it lady move out of my way!”_

_Everything around you faded, the only noise you’re able to hear is the sound of your skin tearing open against the rough concrete. You laid there for a moment as people came to your side, slowly lifting you up onto your knees, making them crack painfully. The noise of police running behind you and concerned comments drowning your ears. You looked up at the man making eye contact with the blue eyes you’re too familiar with. He stood there, shock coursing through his eyes._

_“Arthur come on!”_

_You had hoped it wouldn’t be true but you knew it was no other man. Those crystal blue eyes are a dead giveaway, “A-Arthur?”_

_Arthur sucked in a rough breath as he visibly stiffened more, “Elizabeth.”_

_Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach hearing his voice whisper to you. You wanted to respond but the hurt and shock stopped you in your tracks as you watched Arthur being yanked from your site, his figure slowly leaving your site as he rode away._

_End of Flashback_

You released a deep breath, closing your eyes for a moment. You knew what he was now, an outlaw. Your heart rate picked up, hearing yourself finally say it. It was hard for you to grasp that the man you saw was him but you knew it was as much as you hated to admit it. You felt no anger towards him though. You thought you would since he stole from you or your father you should say, but you felt more sorry knowing it wasn’t what he wanted to do or you had hoped it wasn’t at least.

_I’m scared to get you mixed into the shit we are becoming, how everything is becoming for that matter._

You knew what he meant that one night to a degree. You’ve heard talk of rivaling gangs around the city and can only assume he’s mixed into something such as that. But you didn’t understand by what he meant by how everything is becoming though.

 _How everything is becoming what?_ You think biting your fingers subconsciously, your mind zoning out as you ponder over your thoughts yet again.

The sound of footsteps snap you out of your thoughts as soon as you entered them, your eyes landing on a familiar pair of black dress shoes. You pull your eyes upwards meeting a pair of dark ones. Ones you wish weren't staring back at you, “Angelo?”

“Good guess.-“, the young Italian man chuckles, his gaze darkening as he steps out of the shadows, his sleek tan business suit buttons reflecting slightly in the dim lantern light,  “-Yes _bellissima (beautiful)_ , it is I."

“And why are you here?” You ask feeling incredibly uncomfortable already.

There was something off with him. The gentleness he had in his voice was gone and replaced with a predator like slur ( **Idk if that fully makes sense but I’m rolling with it.** ). His body tense with a cocky smirk on his lips.  

"I just couldn’t keep myself away.” He purrs drawing himself a few steps closer.

A chill ran up your spine as he grabbed your hand, leaving a kiss on the back of it, his eyes on you the whole time. You stand up from your spot in the chair having enough of the uncomfortable atmosphere and lack of space between the two of you, “It’s almost one in the morning Angelo, you shouldn’t be here.”

He took this as an opportunity to get closer and takes another step towards forward in attempts to close off as much space as possible between the two of you, “And you should be asleep _bellissima_ but we’re both here for our own reasons correct?”

 _Whiskey_ , you thought, familiar with the smell of it due to your alcoholic parents. It was the reason for his predatory behavior. His true intentions ready to pounce.

* * *

**Just want to put a warning here since this is a bit of sensitive material.**

* * *

 “Yes, you're right, I should be in bed so I must go now then. Please excuse me and go home before the guards catch you Angelo.” You smile politely as you turn your back, going to open the door but it was pushed closed as you were pressed up against it.

Angelo had one hand placed on the door while the other was pressing your body painfully against the door, trapping you, “You and I both know the guards are useless at this time. Too busy fucking whores and drinking their sorrows away.”

You could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck, the stench of alcohol burning your nose, as he slowly peeled the blanket from your upper body, exposing your arms. You felt your body go rigid, you wanted to scream, beg him to get away from you but the fear you felt course through you made you shut down.

“Oh, Elizabeth _,_ you’re so beautiful when you’re helpless.-“, he drew his finger down your spine causing you to arch trying to get away from his touch, “-such curves you have. What I would do to see them bare.”

His finger went back up your spine, over your shoulder, stopping at your upper arm where a white bandage is wrapped around it protecting the deep scrap that rests below it, “What happened here? Someone hurt you _bellissima_?”

You didn’t respond, biting back a whimper as his hand gripped it tightly, “Still fighting I see. That won't last too long with me.”

Your silence broke, a loud sob escaping you, when he ripped open the back of your night gown. His body was fully against the back of yours now, fully feeling his arousal against you as his hands felt your now exposed skin, “Oh, Elizabeth _._ You truly are a site for sore eyes.”

Hot tears continued to roll down your face as you helpless try to hold your now ripped gown against your chest, “Please stop.”

Angelo chuckles as his hands touch your bare stomach, slowly moving their way up to where you desperately try to hold the ripped fabric against, “Not so tough now are we? You put up that bitchy attitude to hide that you’re a scared little bitch. I will never stop until I get what I want.”

He kisses the back of your neck as his hand grips yours now, using his strength to rip your hand away from the fabric leaving your front bare against the glass door, “And I always get what I want.”

“Get your fucking hands off her.” A voice booms behind you as Angelo’s weight get’s thrown off of you.

You felt relief at the weight being off of you finally but your legs could no longer support you as your adrenaline slowly began to wear off. You felt numbness course through you, everything being surreal to you. You felt sick but the bile in the back of your throat never came up making your nose burn at the retched taste sitting in your mouth. Your hands grip the sides of your head, ripping into your hair as you tried to regain your breath but fail miserably. 

Coarse hands place themselves on your bare back causing you to let out another sob and curl into yourself in attempts to get away from the unknown contact.

“Shhh, it’s ok Elizabeth it’s just me.” The calming voice of Arthur whispers, easing some of your fear.

“A-Arthur?” you whimper glancing up slightly catching his site of his face mixed with worry and anger.

He nods and gently rubs your back as your breathing slows to a normal rate, “Yes Elizabeth it’s me.”

You practically throw yourself into his chest, sobbing against it as he holds you tightly against his broad chest, “Oh, Arthur, I-I tried to get him off b-but I couldn’t do anything. I just couldn’t feel anything.”

“Shhh I know but let’s try not to think about it anymore. I got you now, he won’t hurt you, I promise Elizabeth.” Arthur coos pressing you further into him.

You melt in his arms further as he runs his hand through your hair, the other lightly rubbing your lower back calming you further, “Where is he?”

“Don’t worry about that darlin. All that matters is that you’re safe with me.” He wraps the knitted blanket back around your shoulders, covering your exposed skin before locking his arms around you again.

You pull your face from his chest and look up at him, “Arthur?”

He looks back down at you, wiping some of the tears from your cheek, “Yes darlin'?”

“What happens if he comes back in the night?” you whisper, only imagining what he’d do to you then.

Arthur softly kisses the top of your head, keeping his lips there for a moment, “He won’t because I’m stayin’ here tonight.”

You pull yourself back a bit to fully look at him, “What do you mean Arthur?”

His thumb softly rubs against your forehead soothing the furrow in your brows, “I want to hold you tonight and make sure you’re safe.”

You hesitate for a moment but you knew that no one would notice if he left early enough, “I-I guess so. Let me just change first.”

“You um want me to come help?” Arthur asks shyly, “-Not that I’m trying to do anything I mean, yes I would like to see but obviously not after tonight. I’m sorry if I’m babbling shit at this point I-“

“Arthur will you shut up and help me up already?” You huff, giggling at his rambling as you put your hand out waiting for him to help.

Arthur helps you stand and regain your balance, “Sorry I just get flustered around you sometimes.”

"Don't apologize, it's cute." you whisper, lightly kissing his cheek before sneaking through the door and up to your room.

You didn’t waste time throwing away the torn night gown, the emotions all coming back to you as you stare down at it. Taking in every ripped fiber of the once beautifully made silk gown. Arthur made the pain of the event go numb in the moment, but seeing how badly torn your night gown was, made everything fully sink in.

_He tried to rape me...._

The thought made you slightly choke as you fought back the bile that began to rise in your throat again, tears falling down your face again as realization punched you in the stomach, one fist after the other.

_What happens if Arthur wasn’t there....._

You shake your head, refusing to think about the possibilities that could’ve happened if Arthur didn’t show up and wipe the tears from your cheeks. You shift your gaze away from the bin, just wanting to be in Arthur’s arms again.

 _Would help if I put some clothes on,_ You think when you realize your standing in your room naked with just the small knitted blanket around you.

You chuckle awkwardly at yourself, turning beat red as you grab another night gown from your dresser draw.

 _Would’ve been interesting if Arthur suddenly came up...No why’re you thinking like this after what just happened. Stupid Elizabeth, you can’t just ignore what just happened,_ you beat yourself at the thought. But you wanted to ignore and forget the event that just took place. His touch, his scent, his words. You knew it would never fully be forgotten but in this moment you took in the loss of the new memory, even if it was only temporary.

You glanced at yourself in the mirror, seeing the bruises Angelo had left on your arm, the red marks against your chest from being pushed into the glass door. It made you angry seeing the damage he left.

“Elizabeth?” Arthur hollers quietly from the bottom of your window.

Snapping yourself away from your reflection, you tip toe over to your window, Arthur looking up, his hands on his hips as he impatiently taps his foot, “Sorry Arthur. You can come up now!”

“Ok beautiful, just give me a sec.”

“Be careful please!”

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head, “Ain’t I always?”

You roll your eyes and push away from the window, waiting patiently on the window seat as Arthur slowly makes his way up. He’s quick to pull himself through but is gentle enough to not make any noise as his feet land on your wooden floor, “Oof, been a while since I’ve done that. Getting too old for this.”

“Come on cowboy, you’re not that old yet.”

You take a seat on your bed, your hand in Arthur’s dragging him to take a seat besides you. Arthur takes his boots and hat off, resting his hat on top of his worn out boots, before making himself comfortable next to you. Like a magnet, your body is immediately pulled to Arthur’s side, his arm wrapped tightly around you.

You hum happily as you snuggle your face into his neck, his beard tickling your face a bit, “I love you Arthur Morgan you know that?”

Arthur smiles loving at you and gently kisses you, “And I love you miss Lockwood. More than you know.”

_If only you knew how much you truly mean to me Arthur.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't lie, I'm not pleased with the ending of this but I really just want to get this chapter out for you guys so hope it isn't too bad?
> 
> Update: Edited it the best I could and I think it came out better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness it's been a while hasn't it? I've been so loaded with college work now that I've added another class to my schedule and if anyone else who is studying in the medical field/animal field will know how much work comes with those majors so it's been tough, these last few days especially lol. 
> 
> As usual i'll probably go in and edit this at some point but otherwise I hope you like where this is going :) I'm already working on another book for this series and I have a few ideas in mind for a dutch fanfic so if anyone is interested in that let me know please!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Arthur found himself back at camp. However, all the other members were gone except Dutch and Elizabeth who stood in front of him._

_“You need to make a choice Arthur! Is it the girl or your family?!” Dutch shouts, his voice echoing around Arthur._

_“You know the answer Dutch! Don’t make me do this in front of her!” Arthur growls, his heart rate picking up as everything darkens around him._

_“Don’t you love me Arthur? Why won’t you stay with me?” Elizabeth cries, tears soaking her rosy cheeks._

_“I-I do love you but I can’t just abandon everyone. They’re my family Elizabeth.” Arthur stutters, his head starting to spin._

_“You’re a cruel man Arthur Morgan. Just like your father.” Elizabeth spits, her figure disappearing into the air._

_Arthur felt a jab in his heart hearing those words. His father was a cruel man indeed but he was something Arthur was not and refused to be._

_“You are a disappointment to this gang Arthur. I thought you were more than that.” Dutch's voice echoes, filling Arthur’s ears painfully, his figure disappearing like Elizabeth’s, leaving Arthur in the now deserted camp._

_Hosea now appears in front of him, “Everyone has a choice Arthur, don’t let someone choose it for you.”_

Arthur awoke with a loud gasps as his body jolted forward, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead onto his red cheeks. He glanced over, worried he had woken Elizabeth but to his luck she was sleeping like a newborn, curled up on her side.

_What the hell was that.._

Arthur wiped his forehead as he slowly stood up from the bed, stretching as he got up. He pulled his worn out boots over his sore feet, slicking his hair back before putting his very well loved cowboy hat back on, “Need to get a new pair before my toes start stickin’ out of these damn things.”

Arthur leaves a gentle kiss on Elizabeth’s forehead, taking in her sleeping figure before making his departure out her window. Arthur climbs down the slide of the house, being sure that none of the workers spot him, landing with a light thump on the dew covered grass. Arthur waits to make his getaway into the woods but is stopped by the sounds of voices forcing him into the bushes, “We’re screwed Helen!”

_Elizabeth’s knit-wit parents,_ Arthur chuckles lowly to himself as he eavesdrops on their conversation not being able to run away anyway. Peaking out of the bush, Elizabeth’s parents stand a few feet away from the bush Arthur is awkwardly crouching in, arguing in the center of the garden, away from the servants eager ears.

“Honey, we can figure something out.”

Elizabeth’s father was gripping his hair as his temper slowly slipped away, “We lost everything from the bank! They barely left a dime for christsake.”

“But the Bronte’s boy seems intrigued by her an awful lot still. Angelo I think his name was. Maybe we can still make a deal with them.” Elizabeth’s mother sighs, desperation written all over her face.

“She’ll be his whore! And when he’s broken her then what? Hmmm? We get nothing! She’ll be disposed of quicker than the bud of a cigarette." He spits angrily, making Elizabeth’s mother flinch.

Arthur’s hands clenched tightly into a fist, standing his ground against his wishes of wanting to beat the living daylights out of the man. His body seethed with anger at the thought of Elizabeth becoming such a thing or even going back to that man after what he attempted the night before.

Elizabeth’s mother’s face drooped down further, “Keep your voice down.-“, she takes a second to take a deep breath, rubbing her furrowed brows, “-I prefer her to not be sold as a whore Patrick, she’s a good child, a smart one too.”

Elizabeth’s father lets out a dark laugh, “Yeah a little too smart. Why do you even care? She’s not even our daughter for crying out loud! We shouldn’t even care what she becomes, we did this for the money in the first place! Or did you develop a soft spot her?”

Arthur couldn’t help but to let out a gasp causing the two’s heads to spin in his direction, “What was that? Who’s there?”

_Shit._

Arthur’s body stilled, not a single muscle moving, hoping that the two don’t come over to investigate.

“It was probably just a bird Patrick, let’s go inside now. It’s awfully chilly out here.” Elizabeth’s mother pleads, grabbing onto his arm.

He throws her arm off of him as if her touch burned, muttering to himself as he stomped back inside, “Get off me woman.”

Arthur released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when he knew the two were inside. He wasn’t one to get surprised or startled over something, but the information he had just heard shocked him.

_“She’s not even our daughter for crying out loud!”_

_Holy shit, what the hell am I going to tell Elizabeth. HOW am I going to tell her this..I’ll have to figure that one out real quick.._

* * *

 

The sound of birds chirping happily and Marjorie’s voice awoke you from your sleep, “Rise and shine little one.”

“Good morning Marjorie. What time is it?” You croak, your body still adjusting to just being woken up.

“For a second I thought I was talking to a frog with that voice of yours. It’s about 11 in the morning, I let you sleep in a little bit.-“ Marjorie chuckles as she puts away the clean laundry she had brought up with her, “-What would you like to do today? Your parents are out as usual, so it’s just us for the day.”

You ponder for a minute as you let out a yawn, “Well, I do need a hat to go along with that outfit you bought me.” You hint, staring at her with doe like eyes.

She ponders for a moment, a distant look in her eyes, “I suppose we could do that, just as long as your parents don’t find out.”

You give her a deadpan look, trying not to roll your eyes as you force yourself out of your bed, wrapping your blanket around your shoulders “Marjorie, you and I both know they are too careless to look into anything, especially anything involving me unless it benefits them.”

“Unfortunately I know.-” She sighs, a look of regret appearing on her face but it goes away as soon as it comes, “Shall I help you get dressed?”

“Su-.” You pause, almost forgetting the bruises that are shielded by your blanket, “-N-no it’s fine. I’ll dress myself for today, thank you Marjorie.”

Marjorie eyes you suspiciously before nodding, “Of course deary. I’ll meet you downstairs, just don’t dilly dally.”

You wait for her to leave before you drop the blanket from your shoulders, revealing deep purple bruises spread out on your body. The white bandage wrapped around your arm lightly soiled with old blood.

Your hand shoots up to your mouth, concealing the gasp that tried to escape. You didn’t think it was going to be as bad as it turned out to be. You felt the same sickening feeling you felt the night before, all the feelings starting to come back.

You could feel his cold hands against your skin. His finger slowly going up your spine.

_“Please stop.”_

His breath fanning your neck. The scent of alcohol suffocating you.

_“I will never stop until I get what I want.”_

His whispers drowning in your ears.

_“And I always get what I want.”_

You couldn’t hold back the bile anymore. The vile liquid ejecting from your body into the waste bin, all over the torn gown that still rested there.

“Oh god..”

Your body was shaking, cold beads of sweat dripping down your body as you start to gag again, nothing coming out this time. You spit the foul taste from your mouth, wiping the sweat from your head as you straighten your back out. The smell of vomit fills the room but your nose is quick to numb itself to avoid another gagging fit.

“Elizabeth are you almost ready?” Marjorie’s worried voice echoes up the stairs, her footsteps slowly getting louder as she walks up the stairs.

You take a second to regroup, catching your breath again, “Yes Marjorie, I’ll be down in just a second.”

She responds with a simple ok before you hear her walk away. You let out a breath of relief as your nerves calm and your mind stops running. You take in your appearance once more as you slip your night gown off, taking a moment to soak in reality. This actually happened. You have the scars to prove it. You touch one of the bruises that rests on your lower back, flinching at the sharp pain.

_How am I going to hide this..._

You leave the mirror, going to your closet, in hopes you have something decent to hide the dark marks. To your luck, you find a light blue wide collar shirtwaist deep in the back of your closet along with your fitted jeans and boots.

_Might as well wear them. Need to make sure my new hat looks good with these.._

You place the clothes on, fixing your bedhead in the mirror before going over to your windows, opening them up as far as they’d go, in attempts to air out the room, “Please work. Don’t want to smell vomit all night long.”

You wipe the little flecks of dust that stuck to your hands on your pants as you swing open your door, a startled Marjorie on the other side.

“My goodness Marjorie! I told you I was coming.”

Marjorie chuckles as she takes a deep breath to calm her startled heart down, “Deary, you’re slower than molasses. Now, why’re you wearing that outfit? If your parents see, they’ll chop me up for dinner.”

“Well, I can’t go get a hat for an outfit without wearing that specific kind of style outfit now can I?”

Marjorie gives you a look at your sarcastic tone, but doesn’t respond as she sniffs the air around you, “What is that awful smell?”

You’re quick to close your bedroom door, causing Marjorie to flinch her head back and head down the stairs, hoping she wouldn’t investigate, “You’re probably just smelling the fresh manure.”

Marjorie gives you a look, not believing it but follows you downstairs, “You should really eat something before we go Elizabeth. It’s an awful long walk to do on an empty stomach.”

You shake your head, “No, it’s alright, I have a bit of stomach pain so I rather wait to eat till lunch.”

She gives a disapproving look, “Alright but you’re eating the moment you get home.”

“Yes ma am’!” you joking salute causing Marjorie to roll her eyes and chuckle in response.

Marjorie opens the door letting you walk ahead of her, “Come on now deary. Lets go get that hat of yours.”

* * *

The walk to the tailors didn’t take too long since it was rather chilly for a Saint Denis afternoon, especially with it being as cloudy as it was, and most around here didn’t care for the cold nor the cloudiness. You embraced the chilly breeze hitting your face, closing your eyes as you breathe in the scent of wet earth.

“You’re going to trip and fall if you don’t open your eyes.” Marjorie teases.

You wave her off, “No I won’t”

Before you know it, your foot catches a piece of the sidewalk and you feel your body lurch forward. Luckily, you catch yourself before you eat the concrete sidewalk.

“Don’t even say it Marjorie.”

“I told you so deary.” She chuckles, causing you to glare at her playfully.

The tailors shop comes into view and you felt excitement course through you. You’re first to go in, holding the door open for Marjorie. The clerk perks up at the sound of the small bell above the door and swiftly gets up, standing in front of you two, his attention more on Marjorie than you, “Hello ladies, how may I help you on this fine afternoon?”

“I would like to purchase a hat sir.” You speak up, causing the man’s attention to drift to you, taking a hard look at your outfit.

“Interesting..Well, you’re in the right store then miss! We have many hats. We have sun hats for those awful hots days. Hats for a nice party, funerals, tea tim-“

“Actually I’d like something l-“ You try to intervene but the man ignores you, almost acting as if he didn’t hear you, as he walks around the selection of hats, specifically the women’s hats.

You interrupt him before he gets too far, “Excuse me sir, I was thinking something like-“, you pause looking at the men’s hats, your eyes lighting up when you see the perfect one. It was a rich dark brown color with a matching ribbon wrapped around it, a small blue feather adding a touch of color to it, “-this one.”

The clerk removes his glasses from his face, trying to get a better look at the hat in your hands. His face scrunches up in confusion once his vision clears, “Oh, but miss, those are men's hats.”

You try not to huff with frustration, “Yes sir they are, I’m not in a pretty dress so a pretty hat isn’t going to cut it for me or am I wrong?”

”N-No miss but I just thought-“

“Good, glad those glasses work and aren’t just for show. Now would you kindly ring it up for us? Don’t waste your time wrapping it in a box, I’ll be wearing it out.”

The man is taken back by your slightly aggressive tone while Marjorie stands beside you trying to hide her amusement, “O-of course miss. One gambler hat coming right up.”

You could have sworn Marjorie mumbled something but you couldn’t make out what and turn towards her, “I’m sorry Marjorie, I’m just tired of everyone thinking I want the frills and sparkles when I want mud and dirt.”

“It’s ok deary, you’ve been that way since you were a kid.”

The two of you share a chuckle as the clerk comes back, placing the brand new hat next to the register, “That’ll be $15.75 miss.”

You let Marjorie hand over the cash as you place your new hat on your head, “Fits like a charm.”

The clerk is pleased by your comment, or more pleased by the cash in his hands, “Have a wonderful day ladies.”

The two of you walk out of the store, getting blinded by the afternoon sun, “Attitude like a man but has expensive like a true upper class woman.”

The two of you snap your heads to the side seeing the all too familiar cowboy resting against the side of the building, “What’s that suppose to mean mister Morgan?”

Marjorie steps in, intrigued but wary of the young man, “So this is the famous Arthur Morgan.”

You almost forgot Marjorie was there and turned towards her slightly anxious, “Y-yes, Marjorie, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is my maid Marjorie.”

He takes his hat off politely and puts his hand out, “Pleasure to meet you ma am’.”

She shakes his hand, inspecting every detail of him “Yes, same to you young man.”

Feeling the awkward tension, he takes his hand back and puts his hat back on, “Ma am’, if you’ll let me, may i take Elizabeth out for a bit. I promise to bring her back before her parents notice anything.”

You look at Marjorie with pleading eyes, “Please Marjorie? I know it was suppose to be our day but we can do that tomorrow when my parents are getting over their hangover. Just for a bit please?”

Marjorie glances between your pleading self and Arthur who nervously scratches at his neck, “I suppose so. But, make sure you’re back before it gets too dark. I don’t care how drunk your parents are when they return, I want you back before they get home.”

You nod excitedly, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Of course Marjorie. Thank you, I’ll see you later.”

You move over next to Arthur as the two of you watch Marjorie slowly walking away, checking behind her towards you anxious to leave you be.

Arthur besides you as he wipes the sweat from his brow, “She could be sisters with Ms. Grimshaw with that tone.”

“Who’s that?” You ask as you follow Arthur to where Dionysus stands, kicking at the flies that are pestering him.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

Arthur mounts first, before leaning down, helping you hop on Dionysus’s rump, “How so? What do you got planned now?”

Arthur puts his one hand over yours that rests on his waist, “I would like to properly introduce you to some very important people to me.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally starting to pick up :D but may be coming to an end soon for this book at least (book 1). I don't know how many more chapters I will do for this book but hopefully enough where it isn't too rushed but isn't too slow either if you know what I mean. Especially since there are multiple books coming soon so I don't want this to drag on too much and become boring. I may plan to edit some of the previous chapters to make them better since I know where I'm going with the ending finally and hope to make the beginning not so rushed or cringey haha.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support on this book/series! :) 
> 
> As usual try to ignore any mistakes please! ^ ^

_Arthur besides you as he wipes the sweat from his brow, “She could be sisters with Miss Grimshaw with that tone.”_

_“Who’s that?” You ask as you follow Arthur to where Dionysus stands, kicking at the flies that are pestering him._

_“Oh, you’ll see.”_

_Arthur mounts first, before leaning down, helping you hop on Dionysus’s rump, “How so? What do you got planned now?”_

_Arthur puts his one hand over yours that rests on his waist, “I would like to properly introduce you to some very important people to me.”_

* * *

 

Your heart raced in your chest at his words. Meeting new people wasn’t exactly your forte due to your shyness, “Like your family?”

Arthur nods, “Yes, but I do have to warn you about a few of em’. They’re not very welcoming to strangers. ”

Your heart rate didn’t slow and you grabbed at Arthur’s waist a little harder, “I certainly don’t blame them but any exact reason why?”

Arthur pauses a bit, “Well, we’re not the most liked folks ‘round here. Remember I told you we’re in a bit of trouble with some folks so, they can be a little...rude I suppose you could say.”

“Because you’re all a part of a gang?” You blurt out, not thinking of the possible reaction Arthur may give you.

Arthur’s muscle tenses, his body almost pushing your touch away, “We’re almost there so just stay quiet until we get through.”

You didn’t respond and stayed quiet like he asked, feeling embarrassed at your foolishness.

_Damn it you fool, always blurting out things you know will get you in trouble.._

Arthur rides through a dense pathway, thorns lightly scraping against your bodies as Dionysus weaves between the rose bushes before coming to an opening, “Stop! Who’s there?!”

A young man, slightly younger than Arthur, comes out behind one of the trees, a beat up repeater in his hands, “It’s Arthur ya’ fool. Now put that gun down before you shoot yourself in the foot again.”

The man puts down his gun, his neck and cheeks growing red at the comment, “S-shut up Morgan! That only happened once!”

Arthur chuckles and squeezes Dionysus forward into a light trot again, going past the man who glares hatefully at Arthur, “Yeah, one too many times ya idiot.”

Your eyes connect with the man’s for a split second, his eyes widening at the site of your piercing green ones, before you shyly hide your face against Arthur’s back. You felt Dionysus halt beneath you causing your anxiety to spike as you feel curious eyes drilling into your back. You raise your eyes enough to peak over Arthur’s shoulder, taking a glance at the camp you feel like you’re intruding on. The size of it surprised you. It was smaller than you had expected it to be. There were two wagons on each side of the small piece of flat land. There was a man cooking what looked to be a stew of some sort besides one, while the other one supported supplies and a few sleeping spots for who you assumed were for some of the members. To the right of one stood an older woman who was arguing with a man who was trying to cut wood up.

“As much as I love your hands on me, you need to let go of me sweetheart.” Arthur whispers, snapping your curious eyes back to the front of you as he pries your hands from his waist before swinging his leg over the front of his saddle, dismounting with ease before helping you down.

“Arthur, are you sure this is alright because everyone is looking like they want to kill us both right now.” You mumble, dipping your hat down, trying to conceal the curious but angry glares pointed your way.

“It’s fine darlin’, I promise. Just take my hand, I got you.” Arthur reassures, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, making your heart flutter in your chest.

Arthur hitches Dionysus, treating him to a crisp apple, before leading you towards the center of camp, whispers being sent around as everyone takes in your appearance. The high strung woman who you saw before suddenly comes up to you and Arthur, hands on her hips with distaste, “Mister Morgan! How dare you bring a stranger into this camp! You know who ain’t going to like this, not one bit young man!”

_I see what he means by not taking too kindly to strangers.._

An older man comes into view, one you already recognize, placing a kind hand on the woman’s shoulder, “Take it easy Miss Grimshaw. No need to get all feathered up over nothing.”

The woman who you learned is called Miss Grimshaw, sharply turns towards the man, lowering her voice so the two of you couldn’t hear as well, but not lessening her harsh tone, “Nothing? This foolish boy broke one of the most important rules of camp Hosea! He ain’t gonna stand for this foolishness when he gets back and neither will I!”

You glance at Arthur nervously, gripping his hand tighter anxiously, “I don’t think this was such a good idea Arthur, maybe you should just take me home.”

“Oh, don’t let that tiger frighten you little bird. She’s just strung up about everything that goes on around here so try not to mind her. I ordered Arthur to bring you on over so no need to fear, you’re not breaking any rules. Plus the boss isn’t here so, that gives us a little less things to worry about.” Hosea soothes, placing his warm hand on your free one.

The warmth from his hand calms your racing mind, your anxiety finally allowing you to take in a full breath of air. His body radiates with a fatherly presence, one you wished you felt from your father but knew you never would.

“Come children, lets talk somewhere a little more privately. Don’t need any more open ears listening to us chit chat.” Hosea leads the way into a small tent, next to a rather large one which you can only assume was for the leader of the group, at the back of the camp.

You and Arthur sit besides each other in some creaky wooden chairs that sits besides a wooden bed side table while Hosea sits on his cot, “I assume you have some questions little bird.”

You nod slowly, interlocking your hands in your lap as you sit up a bit, “Well, I think it’s quite clear that your name isn’t Matthew I presume?”

Hosea leans back as he lets out a light chuckle, “Actually, Matthews is my last name so it isn’t fully a lie. Lets just call it a white lie for now, about that? Now, may I ask you a question?”

You glance over at Arthur who gives you a gentle smile and nods at you, “Well, I suppose so.”

Hosea throws you a small smile before he turns to Arthur, “My dear boy can you give us a few minutes to ourselves? Please?”

Arthur exchanges a curios look to Hosea who in response gives him a pleading one. Arthur nods in understanding as he rises from the chair earning a sharp squeak at the release of his weight. Your reflexes are quick to grab his hand before he has a chance to walk too far from you, your anxiety hitting the ceiling once again, “Please don’t go.” You mouth at him, begging for him to stay.

He gives your hand a reassuring squeeze, “I’ll be right outside darlin’.”

Arthur forces you to let go of his hand as he exits the tent, the flap closing behind him. Hosea leans forward, his arms on his knees as he places your hand in his, “I don’t mean to frighten you little bird, I just want to ask you something and I think it’s best if only you and I discussed it. Is that alright?”

You take a deep breath as you focus on the warmth of his hand once again, “Yes, it’s alright. I just don’t do well being alone with someone I just met.”

“Is that because someone hurt you?” Hosea softly whispers, piercing his eyes into yours, looking into your soul.

You suck in a breath sharply, your body tensing as you look down at the ground before meeting Hosea’s worried eyes, “I beg your pardon but I’m clearly fine. No harm has come to me.”

_He can see right through me._

“I can see it your eyes little bird. The pain, the numbness, the fear. You showed it all the moment I stepped foot in front of you at that party.”

You could feel your lungs getting tighter each time you tried to breathe in, your body fighting to hold in your emotions. Hosea’s hand gently works it’s way up your arm, slowly pulling your sleeve up until it shows the blotchy bruises running up along your bicep, “This isn’t the first time is it?”

_I wish I could say it was._

You shake your head, your voice getting stuck in your throat as your emotions push their way out, tears falling from your face as you snap your eyes down to your boots. Hosea’s hand lets go of your arm and wipes some of the tears from your eyes before taking your trembling hands into his again, “Oh, little bird, please don’t cry. I can’t bear to see such a strong soul break down. May I ask you another thing?”

You squeeze his hands in response, “If you could have anything in this world, at this exact moment, what would you want?”

You regain your composure, gaining the courage to look into Hosea’s eyes, fire burning within them, “Freedom from the hell I call home.”

“Maybe that could be arranged.”

* * *

 

After talking with Hosea for a little longer, the two of you leave his tent as Arthur comes over, worried as can be, “About time you two came out. Got worried for a bit there.”

You smile softly and grab Arthur’s hand for comfort once again, “We got along just fine. Hosea was mentioning that maybe-“

“Oh, shit.” Hosea mutters lowly as he stares off at the front of the camp.

You and Arthur turn around to see a black haired man riding in on a white stallion, “I thought you said he was gonna be gone for a while?”

“That’s what I was told but you know him.” Hosea sighs rubbing his furrowed brow.

You eye the man recognizing him to be the other man you met at the party with Hosea and Arthur. You could feel the power his presence holds, radiating off of him in heavy waves as he got closer. He walked with swagger, his shoulders back and chin held high. You knew this man was one who liked control, the power he knew he held. A dangerous trait.

“Well, isn’t it such a shock that Mister Morgan here disobeyed my orders yet again. We’ll have a little chat later boy but now you young lady, are a problem and quite a big one. “

“Stop Du- “Hosea tries to cut him off but the man raises his hand, silencing him as he turns towards you, his eyes finally meeting yours.

You could see his breath get caught in his throat as he chokes on his words, his eyes widening as they search your frightened ones, “My god you look just like her.” He whispers to himself but was clear enough to hear.

You could see the memories he once forgotten about rise from their graves as his eyes shifted to ones filled with a deep sorrow. He closed his eyes, a pain he tried so hard to push away making its return by stabbing his heart causing his anger to build up at the reminder that stood in front of him, almost teasing him on the mistake he’s never forgiven himself for, “Get out…”

“I-I’m sorry.” You feel your body cower into itself, your hand growing cold with sweat in Arthur’s, who still holds your hand firmly. You felt the world shrink as the camp members eyes grew hateful towards you, you could hear their whispers burrowing into your ears.

“Don’t speak words that have no meaning to me.” He spits, giving you a hard glare before turning his eyes off of you, his heart taking another painful stab at the last look of your green eyes.

Hosea comes into his view, displeased with the man’s cruel tone, “Don’t punish the child or Arthur, I was the one who told him to bring her by. I talked to her and I think maybe she can-“.

“Under my orders to do no such a thing! I am disappointed in you as much as I am with Arthur. Now get her out of my site or I swear you will truly see my wrath Mister Matthews.”  He growls, before stomping towards the massive tent you passed by earlier.

Hosea looks defeated at this point but still shows a gentle smile, “I’ll try to talk to him little bird. Please take her home Arthur before the storm hits.”

“Wait, Hosea.”

Hosea turns his attention to you as you grab his hand, “Thank you.”

He squeezes your hand and nods acknowledging your thanks before walking away leaving you alone with Arthur.

“Come on darlin’. I want to talk to you about something before I take you home.”

You didn’t waste time getting out of the camp, almost relieved to have left but you wished it wasn’t on such terms. You took a glance at the young man at patrol but he refused to look at you as you passed by. The ride to your secret spot was quiet and uncomfortable, at least for you. You were dwelling on the events that just played out. You could handle a scolding from your father but this hit hard in your heart and you couldn’t figure out why. You were one to not give a horse butt about such a thing and respond in a civil manner in return but this man made you want to beg for his forgiveness. Maybe it was just how he stood and held himself in a powerful manner and one you wanted to impress but you weren’t exact.

The familiar settings of your secret spot came in front of you but didn’t get you the relaxing feeling you’re used to. Something felt off.

“Arthur something doesn’t feel right. Maybe you can just wait to tell me till tomorrow?” You almost plead to him as he dismounts, groaning at the pain that shot up his back.

Arthur glanced around the spot not seeing anything different or off as he hitches Dionysus, “It’s probably just the full moon. Things always get spooky ‘round here when it’s full.”

You sigh and dismount, rubbing the dirt off your pants, “I suppose it could be but I certainly don’t like it. Now, what was so important that you wanted to talk about?”

You could tell Arthur was fighting with himself whether or not to tell you but went along with what he attended to say, “I-uh-I heard something that I wasn’t supposed to hear. When I tried leaving this morning, your parents came outside arguing before I could make my getaway and they said- “

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the man that stole my darling little fiore ( _flower)_ away from me.” A voice snickers behind you and Arthur.

Your body tenses at the voice of the man your hatred could only grow for. You turn your head taking in the son of the devil. He stood tall and proud in one of his sleek black suits that he always wore with his black dress shoes freshly polished and shinning with the setting suns reflection.

_Angelo Bronte._

Arthur threw you behind him protectively which Angelo only laughed at, “It’s sweet how you think you could protect her from someone as powerful as I.-“, Angelo snapped his fingers, a group of men appearing from the bushes seconds later, “Boys, I think you know what to do from here.”

You and Arthur slowly start to back up towards where Dionysus stands, whining unhappily at the tension in the air, “Elizabeth, listen to me carefully. When I say go, you get on Dionysus and find camp, tell them what happened. Don’t turn back, just kick him and he’ll take you there.”

You gripped the back of Arthur’s shirt, not wanting to let him go, “No Arthur I can’t. They’ll think I’m a traitor for getting you caught or kill me for coming back or something.”

“Stop questioning what I tell you and just do it damn it!” Arthur forces you back causing you to let go and with a sudden amount of power, he charges into one of the men, tackling him to the ground with a hard thud, “Go now Elizabeth!”

The men’s attention snap towards you causing you to stiffen up as one charges for you but Arthur is quick to grab him, “Don’t even think about it! Go already! Before it’s too late!”

Without anymore hesitation you make a dash for Dionysus, throwing the reins over his head, kicking into his sides as you throw yourself over, “You know where to go boy, now move it!”

Dionysus snorts at the sudden pressure to his sides and jumps forward into a gallop, following the dirt road before venturing off into the dense trees.

_I’ll come back for you Arthur. Even if it means to give myself to him to save you…_

* * *

Arthur fought hard and strong as best as he could due to it being one against four but he let his body give out when he saw Elizabeth was far enough out of site. The men push Arthur to his knees with his hands behind his back as Angelo, painfully slow, makes his way in front of him, a sinister smirk on his face at the site before him.

“It’s too late, she got away from your raping ass.” Arthur spits, a good chunk landing on one of the freshly polished shoes.

Angelo isn’t fazed by this or so it seems until he pressed the bottom of his foot into the back of Arthur’s neck, digging his face into the dirt before lifting his foot, allowing Arthur to breath, “Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong Arthur. I’ve been watching the two of you sneak out together to this very spot for a while now. You see, I’ve been quite interested in little Elizabeth before you came along and swept her away so I arranged a deal with her parents, if you could even call them that-“.

Arthur’s heart sinks and his nervousness begins to show, his voice wavering a bit as he cuts Angelo off, “What the hell are you goin’ on about.”

“I knew it was Dutch who planned the robbery at Mr. Lockwood’s bank and I knew you’d be involved since you’re his right-hand man am I correct? Don’t answer that, I already know the answer to it. Knowing this _important_ information, I had a little chat with the Lockwood’s and made an offer. For your bounty and the location of your little leader’s camp, they would hand over Elizabeth to me, no questions asked, no extra money exchanged and well, how could they decline such a treat?”

“Stop talking in riddles and just spit it out already. You damn rich folk are so aggravating trying to be all fancy and proper sounding when you just sound stupid and confusing.” Arthur huffs earning a hard hit to the back of his head from one of the men.

Angelo chuckles, pleased at Arthur’s agitation and bends down so his face is leveled with Arthur’s, “What I’m saying you imbecile, is that no matter how far she runs and how many men she brings back, she will come sliding back into my palm one way or another because she’s already been cornered. Playtime will be over very soon, at least for her that is.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is coming to a close (Kind of) and soon the next one will start! I worry many won't find the next one interesting though :( so I'm trying to plan it carefully and think it through a lot. Hopefully it works in my favor. 
> 
> I just started replaying the game for the hell of it and my lord is Arthur Morgan so fine! They did him so dirty but I missed seeing him so much :,) 
> 
> There's probably something wrong with the spelling or how i arranged the chapter that i'll have to fix so please ignore any of those mistakes please ^w^
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and enjoy this massive chapter! :)

_You could see his breath get caught in his throat as he chokes on his words, his eyes widening as they search your frightened ones, “My god you look just like her.” He whispers to himself but was clear enough to hear._ _You could see the memories he once forgotten about rise from their graves as his eyes shifted to ones filled with a deep sorrow. He closed his eyes, a pain he tried so hard to push away making its return by stabbing his heart causing his anger to build up at the reminder that stood in front of him, almost teasing him on the mistake he’s never forgiven himself for, “Get out…”_

_“I-I’m sorry.” You feel your body cower into itself, your hand growing cold with sweat in Arthur’s, who still holds your hand firmly. You felt the world shrink as the camp members eyes grew hateful towards you, you could hear their whispers burrowing into your ears._

_“Don’t speak words that have no meaning to me.” He spits, giving you a hard glare before turning his eyes off of you, his heart taking another painful stab at the last look of your green eyes._

_Hosea comes into his view, displeased with the man’s cruel tone, “Don’t punish the child or Arthur, I was the one who told him to bring her by. I talked to her and I think maybe she can-“_

_“Under my orders to do no such a thing! I am disappointed in you as much as I am with Arthur. Now get her out of my site or I swear you will truly see my wrath Mister Matthews.”  He growls, before stomping towards the massive tent you passed by earlier._

* * *

Dutch paced around his tent, destroying everything in his path. He hadn’t had an outburst in a while but seeing _her_ reopened the hole in his heart that he worked so hard to mend. He could hear her voice ringing in his ears.

_“I love you Dutch.”_

_“I love you more my dear.”_

He could smell her lavender perfume.

_“Don’t be so cruel Dutch. We’re equals.”_

Her red hair glistening in the sunlight, the color bouncing off her face.

_“Yes, my love but just I a little more.”_

He felt himself going into darkness as he saw her green eyes slowly opening, looking up at him as if it was only the two of them on the planet.

_“Promise you’ll never leave.”_

He could feel her hand on his cheek. His hand overlapping hers as she whispered back.

_” I promise.”_

Dutch couldn’t hold the angered roar that built in his chest, picking up a chair and throwing outside the tent making it break upon the impact.

“Dutch, enough. You’ve been going at it for hours.” Hosea exasperates as he dodges another book being thrown his way.

“I can’t stop Hosea. She looks just like _her_! Her eyes, her hair has the same redness to it, all of it! It’s as if life is coming back to torture me with those memories.” Dutch almost whimpers out, thinking of the woman he wishes never left, throwing one of his leather back journals across the tent.

“I actually came to talk to you about the girl. Can you just hear me out for a second?” Hosea sighs, refusing to look at Dutch, almost nervous of his reaction.

Dutch runs his fingers through his hair, gripping at the roots painfully for a second before releasing and turning towards Hosea, his composure slightly calmer now, “Go on.”

Hosea lights a cigarette, lighting Dutch’s cigar afterwards, further calming the man down, making sure to take a deep puff before talking, “I talked to her alone and-well, she told me some things. Not good things Dutch.”

Dutch couldn’t help but to let out laugh, “Like what? Her food being too cold? Her pillows not being fluffed enough? What could a rich little thing like that be put through that could compare to the pit we’re in?”

This makes Hosea grow angry but he knew lashing out wouldn’t make him understand things better, “She gets abused, not only by her father but by another man. He tried to rape her the other night Dutch. She has bruises all over her body. She’s just used for money and looks.”

This made the hole in Dutch’s heart grow. Thinking back to earlier, he could see it now. The fear that showed in her eyes and body. She cowered from him the moment she saw him coming into camp, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Hosea takes another puff from his cigarette before putting it out under his boot, “The little bird is a strong one but slowly breaking. I worry for her Dutch. I worry a lot. For Arthur too. That girl is everything to him, losing her would lose a piece of himself.”

Dutch shakes his head at the sound of his lost love laugh playing through his ears, “I certainly know the feeling.”

“Only problem is the man is-“.

Before Hosea could finish speaking, the sound of galloping hooves and shouts ran outside of camp causing everyone to be on high alert, “What in god’s name is that?”

“Trouble.”

Dutch and Hosea, along with the other camp members ran out to see where all the ruckus was about. Arthur’s horse came galloping in, a girl they immediately recognized as Elizabeth, holding on for dear life before the horse skidded to a halt, “S-Somebody please help!”

Hosea is first to make it to her, “What happened Elizabeth? Where’s Arthur?”

She breathed hard, desperately trying to catch her breath much like Dionysus who snorts heavily, “A-Arthur’s been caught.”

Dutch’s ears perk and is immediately besides the horse, looking up at Elizabeth with seriousness, “By who?”

No one messed with Arthur when it came to Dutch. The boy was practically his own, has been since he picked the boy up when he was merely a child.

She gulped nervously, glancing away before looking back at his eyes, “Angelo Bronte.”

Dutch’s eyes widened at the name, his body visibly tensed, “What? How in god’s name did that snake get his hands on him?”

“H-He wanted to take me and Arthur wouldn’t let him.” She mumbled, cowering at the hateful glare Dutch throws at her.

Dutch starts chuckling to himself as he rubs his brow, “So, you’re telling me that you’re involved with that young man? The man whose father practically runs Saint Denis and the law around there? And no one felt the need to tell me about this?!”

Hosea just shakes his head, frustrated and as worry as could be, “Well, I tried to tell you but you wouldn’t have it.-”, Hosea turns back towards her, giving his usual gentle smile, “-Can you show us the spot he was taken at little bird?”

She takes a deep breath and nods, “Yes but they’re probably gone by now.”

“It’s a start at least.”

* * *

 

You could feel your legs trembling against Arthur’s saddle, Dionysus growing nervous at the feel of vibration against his sides but you push him harder not wanting to waste anymore time. Dutch and Hosea followed you, John fought to come but Dutch said otherwise, someone needing to stand guard while him and Hosea were gone.

“It’s not too much farther. It’s right along this path.” You call out.

You lead them through the hidden path, the light of the recently awoken moon reflecting against the lake. You could see skid marks where Arthur fought with Angelo’s men, the grass being torn up in those spots. Blood was spattered along some spots in the grass, slowly turning brown with age. Made you grow sick at the thought of Arthur being beaten and god only knows what else.

“Well, they’re defiantly not here anymore.” Dutch groans, his worry growing about where the boy could have been taken.

Hosea rides towards one of the trees that stands near the water, dismounting his horse to take a closer look, “They didn’t forget to leave something behind though.”

You and Dutch turn your heads to see Hosea pulling a knife, coated in dark blood, that holds a golden envelope against the tree. Hosea opens the wax seal, pulling out a small note, “Mayor’s house, 9:00pm sharp. Dress nice and bring the girl.”

* * *

The three of you returned back to camp, weariness drawing on all of you. The day was more eventful and far more tiring than you all pleased it to be. Dutch was first to dismount and head back to his tent, mumbling to himself about a plan leaving you and Hosea at the hitching post.

“Don’t let him get to you little bird. Arthur just means an awful lot to him.”

You pull Arthur’s saddle off leaving it against the hitching post for the time being before taking Dionysus’s bridle off letting him wander back to the group of horses at the edge of camp, “I know it’s not only because of Arthur being taken Hosea. He doesn’t hide the fact that he doesn’t like me all too well.”

Hosea still sits on his horse, waiting patiently for you to finish before helping you up on his silver turkoman, “He’s-He’s had a lot happen to him and he doesn’t let go of those memories too easily.”

Hosea squeezed the stallion forward into a slow trot, taking his time leaving the camp until you left the edge of it.

“We’ll get him back right Hosea?” You couldn’t help but to worry that Arthur may never return on your behalf.

“We will. I just worry what that man wants in order to get him back.” Hosea sighs, clucking his horse forward into a steady canter now.

You knew what he wants, clearly everyone did hence why this mess happened in the first place.

“We all know what he wants Hosea.”

“Yes, we do but I told you I’d try my best to convince him and I keep my word. We won’t let Bronte have you that easily.” Hosea tries to reassure but you could hear the uncertainty in his voice which made your worry grow.

You left the conversation at that as the two of you rode back to the home you wished you’d never have to see again, the lit up home coming into view quicker than you liked, “Meet us at camp before 8 and please, be safe little bird.”

You slide off the horse’s side and give Hosea a soft smile, “You too Hosea.”

You watch Hosea ride off before creeping around the back of the house. Carefully slithering your way past a few of the new guards at the back door before making it to your window, climbing up the side of the house with ease.

“Marjorie is going to kill me.” You sigh, slipping through the cracked window, landing on the wooden floor softly.

Wanting to sleep off the headache that was growing, you are quick to unbutton your shirt, placing it in the woven basket in the corner.

“So, that’s why you wouldn’t let me help you this morning.” A gentle voice speaks out behind you, startling you half to death.

You whip around to see Marjorie sitting on your bed, shock building in her eyes, “Marjorie, why were you sitting there all in the dark like that? You gave me a heart attack.”

“Elizabeth, who did this to you?” She whimpers, holding your face in her hands,.

You move your head out of her hands, not being able to look into her eyes, “I’m fine Marjorie, it’s nothing to stress over.”

“Don’t pull that with me Elizabeth.”

“It’s not like it’s the first time Marjorie. You know that.” You whisper, running your finger along one of the scars that is wrapped around your side.

“I know and it kills me more than you know...” Marjorie shakes her head, holding her hand to her mouth trying to hold back a sob. Not being able to bear the site of the bruises any longer, she quietly walks to the door, “Promise me you won’t disappear for so long on me again Elizabeth. My heart can’t bear to worry so much like this.”

“I promise Marjorie.”

It pained you to see her so upset, but you knew she had every right to. Most people would if they saw the things she saw happening to her. It pained you more at the thought of lying to her.

_I’m sorry Marjorie..._

* * *

 

“Dutch we need to talk.”

Dutch was at the table in his tent looking over a detailed map of Saint Denis, “Not now Hosea, I’m busy planning this out.”

“And what happens after that?”

Hosea knew the answer, it was the same one every time they got in trouble. Leave before the law start looking, find a new place for a bit, lay low until the cycle begins again. But he was asking more about what happens to the girl rather than anything.

 _“_ Well, I was thinking we could go to Blackwater for a while. It’s still a city but certainly not as crowded at Saint Denis. We could get some cash pretty quickly with the fine folk there but we won’t get caught as easily as we have here and by the time they start sniffing, we’ll be long gone to a nice island.” He responds, quite happy with his plan, leaning back in his chair.

“And the girl?”

Dutch leans back in the forward position he was previously in and looks up at Hosea, confusion clearly written along it, “The girl? She’ll go back where she came from and we won’t have to deal with her trouble anymore.”

Hosea scoffs, anger pooling out of him at this point, “So, then we’re just going to let the Bronte boy have her? Abuse her? Rape her? Dispose of her? How does it sit with you because it sure as hell don’t sit right with me!”

Dutch slams his hands on the table, standing abruptly, his cigar barely staying in his mouth at the sudden movement, “It doesn’t sit! Not one bit! But if we dare let that girl come in here, we’ll never have that man off our backs and we already have enough law on us. I will not let some rich, little girl who wants a snippet taste of freedom be dragged into this kind of life nor drag us down further into the mud than we already are. She’ll figure her way out, even if it means she sits like a proper house wife the rest of her life.”

Hosea knew there was no pushing this any further of the matter at this point, but he knew he had to hit his hard spot to open his eyes a bit, “We’ve all lost someone Dutch, you know I have, everyone in this damn camp has for that matter.” Dutch didn’t respond as he just stared at Hosea, his eyes empty, “You know she left because this was exactly the man she never wanted you to be and you let her down. You’ve become cruel since that woman opened your eyes up, and that’s your mistake for not seeing sooner. Now fix it before someone really suffers for it.”

* * *

“Did you ice those bruises?”

“Yes Marjorie.”

Marjorie has been pushing all day about taking care of the bruises on you, especially the ones on the middle of your shoulders due to them being the darkest. You were thankful the splotchy finger marks were beginning to fade even though they were turning into an ugly yellow, pink color.

“And put some ointment on them?”

“Yes Marjorie.”

“What abou-“

You chuckle and take Marjorie’s hands, “Marjorie, I’m alright. They’re already going away. I would like to try to get some rest now, I have an awful headache.”

Marjorie sighs, worried as can be still but nods, “Alright, I just worry dear.”

“I know Marjorie, but try not to worry so much. I worry about _you_ having a heart attack from all that worrying. I’ll be back to white as snow in no time.”

The two of you share a giggle before Marjorie left you be. You took your time to get a nightgown out of the closet making sure she didn’t pop her head in before grabbing one of your finest dresses and silk cover.

_How the hell am I going to get out of here in this dress._

You glance out the window at the stables, not seeing a guard on post much to your favor.

_I suppose I could just change in the stable.._

You fluffed up your pillows into a similar shape to your body’s, pulling the blanket up high, fixing everything into place until you were satisfied. ( _Hey that rhymed)_

_Now, time to move it._

You place the silk cover on top of your dress before folding the fabrics over your arm. Luckily, you hadn’t changed into your nightgown and were still in a laced skirt and dark blouse which will make it easier to climb down in.

_I’m sorry about lying Marjorie.._

You shut off the lamp before heading out the window, careful not to let the dress snag on any of the splintering material along the side of the house, landing safely in the grass.

_That went smoother than I expected._

You slither through the yard, to the stables, Ares snorting at the empty corner where a bundle of hay once was, “Oh hush boy, when we get back you’ll have a whole bale of hay all to yourself.”

You made sure to be quick tacking up Ares, worried the noises would draw some attention due to it still being early within the night. Once he was set, you stripped down to your draws, hiding your clothes in your saddle bag, before throwing the dress above your head, slipping into it with ease. You tied the back the best you could due to not having help with the corset but it was presentable none the less.

Taking the reins, you slip out of the stable, Ares trying to munch on the overgrown pieces of grass that wrap around the edge of the building, “Enough of that. We don’t have time to graze now.”

Ares snorts clearly displeased but continues to follow behind you. You mount when you get off the property, using the fence as help to hop on, “Alright boy, let’s go to a party.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to arrive at the camp. You recognized the dense path rather quickly, the sound of a gun cocking, confirms you’re in the right spot, “Who’s there!”

“Just me.” You reply, halting in front of him, “John isn’t it? We never got properly introduced, I’m Elizabeth.”

John put his gun down, recognizing you, his eyes widening at the massive snorting beast you sit on, “Yes, it’s John. Nice to meet ya’. They’re all waiting in camp, so, go on.”

“Thank you.” You give him a smile, causing the redness in his cheeks to darken.

“No problem.” He responds quietly, turning back to look in front of him.

You ride in, hitching Ares next to a white Arabian, smoothing out your dress before walking to the one of the tables in the center of camp where Hosea and the man who’s name you still don’t know sit. ( _She doesn’t know his name yet for an important reason that’ll come sort of soon_ _😉_ _! So in this view when I say Dutch, she’s doesn’t know him still if you know what I’m attempting/failing to say haha. You’ll know when that moment comes though._ )

“Right on time little bird. Shall we head off to this ravishing party?”

The two men stand from the table, joining you on the short walk to the hitching post, “My goodness, whose beast is that?”

“That ‘beast’ is mine sir.” You respond a little shyly.

Hosea laughs at the comparison in size of Dutch’s horse and Ares, patting Ares on the neck feeling the massive amounts of muscle that lays beneath it, “The Count is like a pebble next to this fella.”

“Hush now. We don’t wanna be late for Mr. Bronte.” Dutch snaps, mounting his horse.

You mount once again, following the men down the path, “Be good John, hopefully this won’t take too long.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be here.” He practically whines, upset he wasn’t allowed to come yet again.

Dutch snaps a sharp look to the boy, not pleased with his tone. John gets the message, looking away in response to the silent scolding.

“So what’s the plan?” You ask, riding besides Dutch.

“We go in and grab Arthur, simple.” He responds nonchalantly, refusing to look at you.

You snap your reins against Ares’s neck as he goes to bite Dutch’s horse in the butt, his ears pinning slightly at the correction, “Sounds awfully simple.”

Dutch didn’t care for her response, he knew what he had to do and he was going to make sure he got it done, Arthur was too important to him, “Sometimes simple is better.”

The conversation stopped there, painfully uncomfortable for everyone but the ride didn’t drag on much to everyone’s luck. The three of you trotted down the stone streets, arriving at the massive house.

“Alright, hitch the horses here.” Dutch commands, already dismounted.

You follow his instructions, Ares, as usual, not pleased with having to be tied to a pole but decides trying to bite the two stallions next to him was entertaining enough and obliged without giving much of a problem.

Hosea sticks his arm out, waiting for you to finish fixing your dress, “Shall we little bird?”

“We shall, thank you.” You respond wrapping your hand around his arm, the three of you making your way to the guarded front door.

“Names?” One of the guards asks, taking in your appearances.

“Mr. Bronte requested us.” Dutch responds, standing up straighter as he said the name.

The guards take a look at each other, before nodding and moving out of the way, handing a decorated eye mask to each of you, “Go straight through the hallway, to the back doors, the servants will open them for you. Enjoy the party.”

“Thank you kind sir, we shall.” He responds with a fake smile as he puts on his mask.

You and Hosea follow his lead, putting your masks on as you walk through a large hallway, it decorated with paintings of the mayor and his wife you assumed. You followed the guards directions, seeing the back door already open, two servants standing beside each door, not moving an inch at your presence, “Welcome, enjoy the party.”

You politely thank them as the three of you walk onto the balcony, walking over to the rain. The set up of the yard was similar to your party, but much larger and grander. So much more sophisticated, but it gave you an unsettling feeling.

“I don’t see him do you?” Hosea questions, looking among the crowd of nicely dressed people.

Dutch didn’t respond as his eyes settled on someone particular, leaning farther on the rail in attempts to get a better look, “Elizabeth, be a doll and grab us some cigars from one of the waiters. We’ll keep watch up here.”

“Alright.” You respond nervously, slowly making your way down the stone steps.

It felt as if everyone’s attention was on you but every time you turned your head to look, no one even paid mind to you.

_I’m just imagining things..You’re only paranoid Elizabeth...Everything will be fine._

You walk through the center of the space, politely passing by the other guest till your eyes settle on a waiter in the corner of the yard, “Excus-“

You were cut off by a man grabbing at your arm, locking his hand around it, “H-Hey let go!”

“Nah, I don’t think so sweetheart.”

Another man came up behind you not more than a second later, putting his hand on your mouth, “Say another word, and I’ll slit pretty boy’s throat.”

_Arthur..._

Your eyes looked around you, shocked at how no one noticed the little incident. It was almost as this was planned.

The words form in your throat but you force them back down, “So obedient, maybe Mr. Bronte will let us use that to our advantage.”

The man behind you, ran his fingers down your neck and chest, “Doesn’t hurt to ask. There’s plenty of her to go around. For now that is.”

* * *

“That’s him isn’t it?” Hosea asks locking in on the man that Dutch had his eyes on.

_Perfectly shone dress shoes, ironed black suit, red tie. Definitely him. Has to be. Was the only man who had clothes so perfect._

Dutch went to respond but gets stop by another, “Excuse my laughing, I just find it funny how stupid you imbeciles are. Can’t even tell the difference. Embarrassing really. Especially if you think that _Pezzo di merda_ _(Piece of shit) could be me._ ”

They snap their heads to come face to face with Angelo Bronte, two men standing besides him. Dutch and Hosea straighten their backs, trying not to let the power radiating off of the man intimidate him, “Awfully hard to tell with these masks on, don’t you think?”

He smirks, and examines the two from head to toe, making sure to note every little detail, “A mask doesn’t truly hide ones identity.”

He doesn’t allow a response, raising his hand up at the two of them as one of his guards lights a Cuban cigar, releasing a large cloud of smoke, “So, shall we see him? He’s all dressed for the event.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the next chapter due to bad writers block so hopefully I won't be stuck on it for too long. I also plan on going back and changing the beginning a bit so look out for that if you're interested!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> As usual please ignore anything that looks off or is misspelled. I will eventually come back and fix it :)

_“That’s him isn’t it?” Hosea asks locking in on the man that Dutch had his eyes on. Perfectly shone dress shoes, ironed black suit, red tie. Definitely him. Has to be. Was the only man who had clothes so perfect. Dutch went to respond but gets stop by another, “Excuse my laughing, I just find it funny how stupid you imbeciles are. Can’t even tell the difference. Embarrassing really. Especially if you think that Pezzo di merda (Piece of shit) could be me."_

_They snap their heads to come face to face with Angelo Bronte, two men standing besides him. Dutch and Hosea straighten their backs, trying not to let the power radiating off of the man intimidate him, “Awfully hard to tell with these masks on, don’t you think?”_

_He smirks, and examines the two from head to toe, making sure to note every little detail, “A mask doesn’t truly hide ones identity.”_

_He doesn’t allow a response, raising his hand up at the two of them as one of his guards lights a cuban cigar, “ So, shall we see him? He’s all dressed for the event.”_

* * *

“Enough with the small talk, just take us to him.” Dutch demands, getting impatient with the cocky man.

Angelo isn’t phased and grows more amused, one’s pain was pure bliss for him, “Someone’s awfully impatient.”

“I think you can understand our low patience.” Hosea calmly throws back, hiding the worry that is sunken deep in his chest.

“I suppose.” Angelo and his men lead the two through the house, cigar still lit in his hand earning him a few dirty looks that were ignored, to a door that opened up into what looked to be a supply closet. Dutch couldn’t help but to let out an irritated chuckle at the site of a closet filled with brooms and mops instead of Arthur, “Is this some sort of joke?”

Angelo lets out a fake chuckle, joining him as he shoos the two men outside, guarding the door for  any wandering eyes and ears, “Do I look like a comedian Mr. Van Der Linde? Because the only one who is truly laughable is you. Now, behind this door is your beloved boy but first, we just need to have a little discussion before this little... _exchange_ is made.” He takes one last puff from the cigar before putting it out on the wall, a circle of ash now staining the white color.

Dutch and Hosea take a glance at each other, both shifting uncomfortably, “Exchange?”

Their confusion makes Angelo smirk more. Clearly they weren’t expecting to need to give anything in return which only helps his plan fall even more perfectly into place, “Yes, an exchange. I have something of yours, correct? Well, you have something of mine. We will exchange these two things in order to get what we both want. Do I need to explain myself further or do your tiny brains understand something I say finally?”

Hosea ignores the insult, unphased by the man’s petty talk but felt his heart rate pick up, fully knowing where this conversation was going, “The girl.”

“At least one of you isn’t an idiot but yes, Miss Elizabeth. I’m sure you’ve heard some things she’s told about me but I’m sure we can just ignore that, if you want the boy back that is. Otherwise, keep her and your boy will bring me quite a bit of money, especially with the information I could spill out of him or I could just spill his intestines all over the marbles floor. Yes, that would be quite interesting.”

Dutch and Hosea were torn at this point, mostly Hosea since he had no say in the matter. He unfortunately knew the ending to the girl’s future and it made him feel sick with himself that he couldn’t help further. Dutch on the other hand, felt not as much remorse as his partner but it was there deep inside. He didn’t enjoy the thought of the what this cruel would do to the girl. He already has a few ideas of what may come but he made sure to push the thoughts and emotions far enough to not affect the decision he was about to make.

“What am I going to tell the boy though? He won’t have it if I told him you had her.” Dutch questions, leaning against one of the walls, his body draining from the stress.

“Quite honestly I don’t give a shit. Remember, we’re business people here so unless it affects me in some way, he could rot for all I care. Already is to be honest. Be surprised if the boy wakes up after the fun my boys had.” He waves off, not caring at all about how Arthur will feel, other than how much pain it’ll put him in.

Dutch swallows the anger that rose within him at the comment, he was too close to getting Arthur back to jeopardize this, “Can’t we work something else out? I’d hate to break the poor boy’s heart. There’s other fish in the sea my friend and unfortunately I think this one is the only one for my boy. I can find you a far more beautiful young woman, one that’s more capable if you know what I mean my friend.”

Angelo takes a deep breath in, chuckling as he released it, “If you think I’m going to just stand here and let you waste my fucking time while you try to compromise with me then you’re wrong. And let’s get this straight, you will never be my friend, you are the speck of shit stuck to my shoe that I can not wait to scrap against the side walk. Do we have a deal or not, cause either you give her to me and take your boy or I take the girl and kill the boy. I’m not playing any more games so decide fast before I decide for you _friend._ ”

Hosea tugs Dutch aside for a second, pleading at this point, “There has to be another way Dutch! He’s going to-“

“We can’t take that chance Hosea! It’s something we’ll have to live with but I’m willing to do that to get Arthur back! Are you?”

Hosea shut his mouth, not seeing too much of a point to argue and merely nods. He couldn’t bare to witness Dutch making the deal with the young devil and decides to leave the enclosed space, “Please excuse me gentlemen.”

He was quick to leave the front of the home and over to where the horses were hitched down the road, tears he could no longer hold pooling from his now bloodshot eyes.

_I’m so sorry little bird...I hope one day you can forgive me but I will never be able to forgive myself..._

Angelo’s horns were practically out of his head now, his disguise wearing thin as he reached his hand out, “Do we have a deal?”

Dutch takes a deep breath as his hand meets Angelo’s, “We have a deal.”

The young devil smiled with delight, Dutch signing a mental contract that set everything perfectly in place permanently and it made him aroused with triumph.

“Glad to do business with you _._ ”

* * *

Voices pooled Arthur’s ears as he slowly blinked the drowsiness away, a lightly smack on the cheek helping the process.

“Arthur? Son can you hear me?” a voice he recognizes as Dutch, rings out.

Arthur’s eyes blinked open, slightly burning from the brightness around him. Dutch was leaning over him, partially blocking the sun’s rays, “D-Dutch?”

“Oh thank god. I got worried I lost you there for a bit. You weren’t responding.” Dutch breathes out, feeling relief finally.

Arthur glances around him, beginning to notice his surroundings, his eyes slowly getting clearer. He was laid on his back in the back of one of the camp wagons, Dutch sitting besides him, a cigar now lit in his mouth as Hosea drives the large work horses to their destination, John sits next to him, relief on his face at the site of Arthur awake finally. Something he won’t ever admit to Arthur though.

“Where the hell are we?” Tall trees were planted along the dirt path they were on, warmth in the air, no humidity. It was serene to him but it made him realize they were no longer in the bug infested, swamp land anymore.

“We my boy, are on our way to the wealthy town of Blackwater! Not as wealthy as Saint Denis but wealthy none the less.”

Dutch hands Arthur the canteen of water besides him, seeing Arthur’s hand dance around the floor of the wagon for it, taking large gulps in attempts to quench his horrendous thirst, “How long have I’ve been out?”

Dutch sighs, pain hitting his face, “At least 2 weeks. They beat you pretty bad son, put you in a coma. That’s why we worried you may never wake up or fully recover.”

Flashbacks to that night hit Arthur and suddenly his memory focused on a certain young woman that wasn’t anywhere in his site, “Where’s Elizabeth?”

Everything goes still at the question, Hosea's chest hurt hearing her name once again and attempts hold back his sadness, but no one dares to respond, unsure of what to say. Panic begins to set in causing Arthur to force himself up with a jolt causing his head to spin at the sudden movement but he pushed himself past the feeling.

“Hold on Arthur, you’re still recovering.” Dutch tries to hold him down but fails due to Arthur’s abnormal strong strength.

“I don’t care, where is she?!” Arthur winces at the pain throbbing all throughout his body but he pushes through it, now sitting up, desperately trying to scout out Elizabeth among the other wagons, “Elizabeth!”

Arthur desperately tries to keep his balance on the moving wagon, holding the edges of it in attempts to balance himself, “Dutch I have to get her, he-he can’t get his hands on her.”

His mind was racing a 100 miles a minute at this point at the thought of his hands on her again.

_All Arthur could see was red at the site of the strange man groping the woman he cherished, “Get your fucking hands off of her!”_

Seeing the way she shook in his arms in fear.

_“I got you now, he won’t hurt you, I promise Elizabeth.”_

The bruises that marked her body.

_“You’re safe with me.”_

His voice just keeps ringing out in his head.

_“I promise.”_

Arthur was hyperventilating at this point, ready to jump off the moving wagon, “I have to get her.”

“Don’t you dare Arthur!”

Arthur ready’s his shaking body to jump but Dutch’s reflexes are quicker than his, his body suddenly flying backwards, his breath being taken out of his lungs as his back painfully hits the floor of the wagon.

“John get over here and help me now!” John is quick to climb to the back of the wagon, helping Dutch try to restrain Arthur back on his back, “Get off me! Elizabeth!”

It was killing Dutch to see his son so distraught at the loss of the girl. Arthur couldn’t help the tears from pooling out of his eyes as he tried to fight John’s and Dutch’s grip more, his body starting to tire out, “P-Please Dutch, tell me she’s here somewhere. I-I made a promise to protect her from him.”

Dutch just stares down at him, not giving a response as he takes in his appearance. Blood still soaked through some of the bandages, mostly the ones around his head where he took the most of the beatings. Arthur’s blue eyes were swollen and black from the punches he took. Now beet red from crying, pain deeply imbedded in them. It made Dutch regret his decision more but he tried to swallow those feelings away.

_No..I did what I had to do to save my boy..._

Dutch takes a glance at John, before pulling out a small syringe filled with a clear liquid, “I’m...sorry Arthur but you need to rest.”

Arthur throws John off of him but is too late, Dutch had already administered the medicine in his right arm. Arthur’s eyes slowly began to close, no longer being able to fight the drowsiness that began to take over him, his body hitting the floor of the wagon with a loud thump as his back hit it once again, “E-Elizabeth...I'm s-sorry.”

Arthur heard Hosea’s voice ring out before sleep completely overtook him again, “Dutch, we can’t keep doing this to him. He needs to know.”

“I know.”

* * *

Everything burned and throbbed with pain when your conscious awoke. Your head felt like someone had smashed it against the wall till your brain was spattered against it. The voices that spoke out made the pain worse making you groan out.

“You tied her to a chair?!”

You try to move your arms but felt the burning pain again, feeling the scratchiness of the rope that ties your wrists together.

“Sorry sir but she’s got a lot more fire in her than she shows. Couldn’t risk another kick to the eye.”

Chills ran up your body at the sudden cool air that swept its way towards where your body sits painfully in what feels like a wooden chair.

“What am I going to do with you my love?”

You felt a cold hand touch your cheek, causing you to jolt awake at the feeling. Your eyes take a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room you’re in, the grogginess starting to wear off. In front of you stood the man you had hoped you wouldn’t be near again but fate wasn’t going to give you a happy ending, it never was going to.

“Oh my love, don’t look so down. You look so much prettier with a smile.” He coos squeezing your cheeks together slightly, lifting the corners of your mouth up into a forced smile.

You rip your face from his hands, “Don’t touch me!”

Angelo doesn’t take light to this, and grabs your face roughly, squeezing it in hand, “I will touch you all I fucking like. You are set to be my wife and nothing more. Everything you love has been taken from you, you have nothing, _you_ are no longer anything.”

You lift your foot and kick him in the shin allowing him to release his grip, “N-No! They wouldn’t allow this! Arthur wouldn’t!”

Angelo’s angers fades into amusement, laughing menacingly, “You’re dumber than I thought. Who do you think set this all up? The leader himself! Discussed it and everything and we agreed in exchange for you, the boy would be returned to him. The deal was too good to pass up, they couldn’t refuse.”

You shake your head, “No, Arthur wouldn’t leave without me.”

Angelo stands and wipes the dirt off his suit, “ _Arthur_ was...sleeping, we’ll say when they came for him so he had no say in the matter.”

“You beat him didn’t you?” You spit, hating the thought of Arthur being beat to a pulp.

“Well of course, he took something that didn’t belong to him and refused to return it. Such behavior needs to be punished. Boy was never taught manners.”

  _Fuck...I’m so sorry Arthur..._

Your body tensed when you felt his presence come stand in front of you. You could feel his eyes observing your helpless figure. You knew he was enjoying every second of it and he made that very clear.  His chilling finger ran along your cheek again, dragging it along your shoulder as he digs his nose into your hair, taking a long breath of your perfume in, “Aw don’t be upset my love. We both knew you’d be in my grasp sooner or later.”

You move away from his cool touch once again, earning a distasteful look from him but gain the nerve to look up at him in the eyes, “May I ask you something?”

“Only if you agree to behave like a good girl.” He whispered, losing focus as his eyes went further down than you would’ve liked.

You wanted to puke at the sentence. It disgusted you but at this point there was no backing out and no time to make an escape plan. You nod and he allows you to go on, his eyes still examining parts you wish he didn’t stare at, “Since I am to stay here, be your wife, is there anyway we could have my maid Marjorie stay with us and have her be my personal caretaker?”

Angelo’s attention comes back to your eyes, sending a chill down your spine, “I forgot you haven’t heard, Marjorie no longer works for you parents, if you can even call them that now.”

You could barely make out the words as you feel your heart sinking to your stomach, “W-What?”

Angelo almost looked sorry for a second seeing how lost you looked but the pleasure from your pain hid the feeling away, “I suppose it’s only fair of me to tell you. I was going to allow Marjorie to stay here with you but I just couldn’t help but to tell your ‘parents’ about your summer love with an outlaw and were they just thrilled about that. So, we decided to ship little Marjorie away as punishment.”

You couldn’t hold back the sob that built in your throat, tears swelling your cheeks up more than they already were, “Oh love, I didn’t even get to the best part! Your parents, aren’t even your parents! Isn’t that just funny? Spend your whole life with people who don’t even care about you! And you don’t even know who your real parents are. Now that, is just sad.”

It sounded like glass was shattering. The world around you went black as reality hit you. Memories of your childhood flashed in your mind.

_“Mommy! Daddy come play with me!” You begged your parents to play outside with you._

_No response._

_“Helloooooo? Come play!”_

_Still no response._

_You tugged at your father’s pants, begging for just a little bit of his attention, “Daddy ple-“_

_“Enough you stupid child! Now, go away to your room or wherever but do not come back in here, we’re busy!”_

_It’s all been a lie..._

Everything started to make sense. How much they didn’t pay mind to you. How they never said ‘I love you’, not even once. Everything was finally clicking into place and you hated it. It was all for nothing. It made you feel like you were nothing.

 “Your whole life has been a lie.” Angelo chuckles playing with a piece of your hair.

_No..._

“And no one truly ever loved you. Not your parents, who aren’t even your parents, Arthur, not even Marjorie.-“

_You’re wrong.._

“The O’Driscolls will certainly have fun with her.”

“Shut the fuck up.” You snarl, pulling the rope from your hands in attempt to get out.

Angelo pauses, his eyes hardening, “What did you just say to me?”

You raise your eyes to meet his dark ones, black filling his pupils, his breathing growing heavy, “You think you’re so fucking great. Powerful, rich, but nobody loves you either i suppose. Your father barely bats a lash at you unless it involves the business he runs. You only have your eyes still set on me because I loved another and that didn’t sit with you. That’s why you take everything and yet, you still feel empty inside. That’s why your always so angry isn’t it? Well another thing you will never earn besides my love is my respect. You will never earn my respect unless you show me some. Beat me all you want. But no matter how much you beat me, I will never bow to a man like you.”

You turn your head away, awaiting for the hard smack you knew you were going to receive but it never came. You turn your head towards him to see he’s no longer looking at you, “Is that a challenge Elizabeth? Because you know what happens when you challenge me.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys are so sweet and nice! ;~; Your comments seriously make me so happy and make my day so please don't hesitate to comment! 
> 
> Finally got around to completing this chapter. I started to edit the beginning of this book in order to make it better and so far I'm pleased with how it's going :) But if you go back, you'll start to notice the changes slowly and I hope you all like them too! Most likely will edit this a bit tomorrow if I have time since I couldn't go back and fix too much yet and hopefully will add a bit more to it.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and hope the wait for this chapter was worth it! :3

_You raise your eyes to meet his dark ones, black filling his pupils, his breathing growing heavy, “You think you’re so fucking great. Powerful, rich, but nobody loves you either i suppose. Your father barely bats a lash at you unless it involves the business he runs. You only have your eyes still set on me because I loved another and that didn’t sit with you. That’s why you take everything and yet, you still feel empty inside. That’s why your always so angry isn’t it? Well another thing you will never earn besides my love is my respect. You will never earn my respect unless you show me some. Beat me all you want. But no matter how much you beat me, I will never bow to a man like you.”_

_You turn your head away, awaiting for the hard smack you knew you were going to receive but it never came. You turn your head towards him to see he’s no longer looking at you, “Is that a challenge Elizabeth? Because you know what happens when you challenge me.”_

* * *

“Arthur, son, please talk to me.” Dutch pleads, following Arthur around camp like a lost child.

Arthur has been ignoring most of the camp members since they set up camp near Blackwater, Dutch especially after they released the truth to him. Even Hosea he ignored, who knew there wasn’t any other way to forgiveness than time but none the less, it pains him deeply to know that time won’t be soon.  

_1 week ago_

_Arthur awoke from his deep sleep once again, this time he was in his cot. Groaning, he slowly sat up, hearing all his bones crack at the movement, taking in the set up of his tent, pleased to see that at least they didn’t mess up putting anything back in their normal places. Wincing slightly at the pain that jabbed his ribs, he stood on his feet, the motion feeling foreign to him._

_“How damn long have I’ve been out?” He grumbled, stretching out his back._

_“Far too long.” Hosea’s voice rung out, startling Arthur slightly._

_Arthur’s eyes turned to where the man stands with his arms crossed, his brows furrowed with worry. He stood at the front of his tent, patiently waiting for the boy to get up. His chest was filled with guilt, knowing why he slept for so long and awaiting the question he knew was going to be brought up. He wasn’t ready to hear it, but he knew he’d have to answer to it._

_“Jesus Hosea. Trying to give me a heart attack?”_

_Hosea chuckles, bringing Arthur close into a hug, “My dear boy you’re too young for such a thing. We’ve all been so terribly worried. Everyone will be relieved to have you awake.”_

_It’s been longer than Hosea would’ve liked since he last hugged the young man. Arthur was never one to be touched. He preferred the company of himself, maybe due to the way his father treated him. The man wasn’t the most pleasant man after all. Certainly not the purest when it came to good and evil in the world. He was an outlaw after all, one of the worsts. But when Elizabeth came into young Arthur’s life, Hosea could see a change in him. He became more vocal with the other members and learned how to smile for once. He only fears what comes, now that she’s out of his life._

_“Then why do you look so upset still? You know you’re gonna look like a real old man if you furrow your brows like that all the time. Gonna give ya wrinkles.”_

_Hosea gives him a look of question, a small smirk creepy up his face, making Arthur blush out of embarrassment, “Elizabeth would say that to me since I scowl so much. Speaking of, where is she? I would have thought she’d be right by my bedside with how she worries about me so much. She’s quite the worry wart isn’t she?”_

_Hosea’s face immediately drops, his smirk turns to a pained expression, “Arthur-“_

_Arthur ignores him as he pulls his boots on, “I’m gonna find her. Ms. Grimshaw probably has her working like a mule.”_

_Hosea places a hand on Arthur’s chest, stopping him in his place but not saying anything yet, “Don’t be a sore and stop teasin' me. Let me go see her already.”_

_Hosea takes a deep breath as he meets Arthur’s eyes, fighting his emotions from spilling, “Arthur...she’s not here.”_

_Arthur threw Hosea’s hand off as if it was revolting, “What the hell you talking about Hosea?”_

_“I...I’m sorry. I tried to convince him. Dutch..he did what he thought was best.” Hosea mumbles, his eyes immediately moving away from Arthur’s piercing gaze._

_“Cut the crap Hosea and give it to me straight already before I completely lose it right now.” Arthur mumbled calmly, too calmly for Hosea’s liking. He knew Arthur’s timer started, he knew there was little time before he set off._

_“He gave us, well gave Dutch, two choices. Either he killed you, or...” Hosea paused, his throat closing up in fear of Arthur’s reaction and the thought of the little bird’s horror in that moment of everything._

_“Or what?” Arthur whispered, anger deep in his voice, his muscles starting to tense as his fists clench._

_Hosea was completely turned from Arthur now, unable to present himself in front of him. His hand covered his mouth as he silently began to sob, he could just see the poor girl’s face shriveled with terror, “Or..Allow him to take Elizabeth in exchange for you. Oh god, please forgive me for what I’ve done.”_

_Arthur felt everything go silent, time had stopped. He refused. Refused to believe that she wasn’t there but the memories that sparked in his mind made him think otherwise. He could vaguely remember that day. Waking up on the wagon, trying to jump off but Dutch and John holding him back, giving him something before he fell back into the darkness of slumber._

_He felt his hands grow numb with pain from his nails digging into the palms of his hands.  “The wagon. What did Dutch give me?”_

_“A sedative we got from one of the fences in Rhodes. Only was suppose to knock you out for a few hours, but your body was so weak still that it knocked you out for over a week at a time."_

_“How...How many times has he used it on me?”_

_“Only twice now. Once while packing up camp and on the wagon just so we could get you here in one piece. You nearly killed yourself when you woke up on the wagon. We..Dutch couldn’t let you run off to find her in that state.”_

_“How could you Hosea? How...How could you do this to me?! To Elizabeth?!” Arthur roared, sobs building in his chest, waiting to be released._

_“Dutch only wanted you to be safe.”_

_“Dutch..Where is that bastard. Hiding away in his tent probably. In for a damn surprise..”_

_Hosea couldn’t fight back the salty droplets that fell from his wrinkled eyes, his sobs growing louder, as he watched Arthur exit his tent as if in slow motion, “Arthur I’m sorry...”_

_Camp members stopped their work once Arthur was in there view, their faces gleaming with happiness and excitement until he shoved passed them, seeing the emotion that he wore wasn’t one of cheer. Dutch was by his tent smoking a cigar as always, his back turned from where Arthur’s raging present was making it’s way, as he talked to John about the sites of their new territory._

_“Arthur! You’ve finally risen from the dead!” John cackled, but Dutch didn’t join him. He grew with fear, not expecting the boy to be up yet._

_“Arthur?” Arthur already had him in his grasp by the time Dutch had turned, his cigar dropping into the bed of grass beneath him._

_“How could you!” Arthur had his hands on the front of Dutch’s vest, forcing Dutch to look deep into his eyes, no escape from the suffering pain that shown through Arthur’s eyes._

_“I-I did what I had to do my boy. I couldn’t let them kill you.” Dutch stuttered trying to get Arthur’s abnormally strong hands off of him._

_Arthur was seeing red at this point. His fist had a mind of its own as it connects with the subtle skin of Dutch’s cheek causing him to fling backwards to his back onto the grass._

_“What the hell Arthur?!” John yells, running over to help Dutch stand, his cheek already starting to swell and bruise._

_The other camp members quickly made their way over, concerned at the sudden commotion. Arthur stood his ground though. The outside of his body stood strong, engorged with rage, but internally he felt his heart getting ripped apart, “Why...I....You...”_

_“I-I’m sorry but I did what had to be done Arthur. You know that.” Dutch stammers desperately, his hand resting lightly on his cheek._

_“Yet you stand here, talking away as if you didn’t do nothin’ wrong. As if nothing happened! You left her to get...raped by that man and god only knows who else! She was my everything Dutch and you just left her to suffer and die by the hands of a sick man.” Arthur spat._

_Everyone remained silent. Never have they seen such a fight before. Not with Dutch that is. Dutch didn’t take such humiliation lightly, but he knew he made a mistake. One that may forever cost him forgiveness from Arthur._

_“Arthur, I don’t think you’re being fair. Yes, it’s horrid that, that poor girl is with such a cruel man, but to say you rather die, isn’t that a bit much? You should be thankful for Dutch saving you. You mean more to this gang than you know.” Ms. Grimshaw tried to tread lightly with her comment, but it only threw Arthur over the hedge._

_“Not fair?-“ Arthur let out a chuckle in disbelief at such a dangerous comment, “Not fair?! She’s an innocent, intelligent, stunning young woman who had so much going for her and you took that away. I thought the point of this gang was a place of safety from those who didn’t want us, protection, freedom...Yet you turned your eye away from someone who is more in need of that than anyone in this damn camp! Now that’s unfair!-“ Arthur’s tears had stopped falling now, dried up upon his cheeks. Resentment being all he feels, “I hope you can live with yourself knowing you dug her grave and left her to be thrown in it.”_

* * *

Angelo doesn’t back down. Not for anything. He certainly proved that to you rather quickly.

“I-“

His leather belt was ripped off his waist, placed in his right hand, his left on curled around your long locks. His fingers gripping at the roots, painfully ripping your head up. You feel the cool air sudden hit your backside.

_*Smack!*_

The cracking sound is what sickened you more than the pain. Hearing your skin break at the connect of the rough material.

“Told you-“

You let your presence leave your body for a moment as the pain worsened, going back to better times. Times with Arthur Morgan in it.

“Not to fucking challenge me!” His voice spat, it echoing within the small room.

For a cruel, petty man, with many torturous moments such as these, Angelo had his sweet moments much to your surprise. Within the short amount of time being in the Bronte’s estate, he’s gifted beautiful luxuries such as jewelry and clothes specially imported from Europe, flowers brought to you every morning, a different bouquet every time.

_“Angelo why do you bring me flowers every morning? One bouquet is surely enough.”_

_Angelo softly took your hand, placing a loving kiss upon it, “Because, beauty should only wake up to see something as beautiful as she.”_

You admitted these moments gave you some peace from days that weren’t as pleasant, but your ‘ _love’_ for him refused to grow. He still gave you chills of disgust, only wanting to leave his presence whenever he felt the need to be around you. Something he wished for too often. You knew the man he truly was underneath his fancy suits and charm. Most people didn’t which you found normal. He hid his darkness fairly well, something you had a knack at finding within people. A knack that Angelo didn’t like one bit.

_*Smack! Smack! Smack!*_

Each hit felt like thousands of needles being pressed into your skin until it drifted into numbness. Blood vessels popped at the sudden whips of contact, causing your skin to swell and grow dark with welts.

He drew close now, his voice low and soft, almost lovingly, “Do you understand me _il mio amore (my love)_?”

Answering wasn’t an option because he simply didn’t need one. He knew just by looking into your eyes if you were listening or not. You just bit back your tears as he brought down his belt one last time on your now swollen backside before dropping the belt to his side, pleased with the punishment.

“Such a good girl. Go up to your room. One of the maids will see you to get dressed.” He whispers in your ear, softly kissing behind it before allowing you to stand.

You didn’t hesitate to leave the horrid room. It was hidden behind a bookcase in his office, away from the open ears of anyone too curious. Not that anyone would dare to eavesdrop on him, or else they would be the ones who were to be punished next. The room was cold and empty, but you knew it was well used by the left over blood on the walls that was unable to be removed. Any little misbehavior, was dealt in this room. Either by belt or his hands, depending on where he was aiming. He was being careful now though. Your wedding was not too far away and Angelo couldn’t have his future wife looking like a beat up pig on the big day. 

“Hello Ms. Elizabeth, may I help-” One of the maids, whose name you remember as Amelia, asked politely once you entered the bedroom but you subconsciously paid her no mind.

Amelia was no older than you, if not younger. She’s been working in this household for a short time it seemed, due to her young age but she was swift and didn’t ask questions you noticed. She was innocent but she was scared. She showed fear whenever Angelo would be present, you couldn’t blame her for that. His hands had been on her more than once. The skin of her hands were the only parts that showed, everything else hidden beneath the long work dress she wore but it didn’t hide the bruises that crept up her wrists, “Miss?”

You didn’t realize you had zoned out, not listening to her question, “Sorry, what’d you say?”

She smiled, unfazed by your short attention in the moment, “No need to apologize Miss, but I asked if you’d let me help you get ready for your trip?”

“Trip?” You question, unfamiliar with what she could be talking about.

_No one mentioned anything about a trip. Not that anyone mentions much to me at all._

She was surprised, but worried, fearing she forgot to mention something awfully important, “Oh? Mrs. Bronte didn’t tell you? I was informed you knew already.”

You shook your head, trying your best to remain calm, “No, I wasn’t informed of anything.”

“The two of you are suppose to go for your dress fitting this afternoon. For your wedding?”

Realization hit you harder this time. Your wedding. Something you thought you would be happy to hear. But it was something that made you sob internally. You fidgeted with the large diamond engagement ring that sat on your left hand, a gift from Angelo, “Yes, silly me. How could I forgot such an important event?”

She chuckled lightly as she fetched a dress for you to wear, “It’s from all the stress of course Miss. Weddings aren’t something that can be easily arranged. Your wedding is within the next month after all so i can only imagine the stress. Oh, you’re going to look so stunning Miss. I’m terribly excited for you. All of us are.”  

_Has it already been so long? Have I really been trapped within this hell for over a few months?_

You felt yourself start to cave in, the panic of being married to Angelo sooner than you had thought frightening you greatly, “Y-Yes. So exciting. I just can’t wait.”

Your voice held cheer but deep within it was terror and pain.

_I have to do something and fast..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I have been writing lately which is kind of annoying to me but I didn't want to drag this chapter on with nonsense just to make it a page or two longer but this book is slowly coming to a close and soon the next book in this series will unfold! :D 
> 
> Can't wait to show you guys what is to come for this series! I'm so excited and have so many ideas that I can not wait to share!
> 
> As usual, I am going to come back and edit a bit when I get the chance to. Enjoy! :)

_O my Luve is like a red, red rose. That’s newly sprung in June; O my Luve is like the melody_

_That’s sweetly played in tune. So fair art thou, my bonnie lass, So deep in luve am I;_

_And I will luve thee still, my dear, Till a’ the seas gang dry. Till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear, And the rocks melt wi’ the sun; I will love thee still, my dear, While the sands o’ life shall run._

_And fare thee weel, my only luve! And fare thee weel awhile! And I_

_Will come again, my luve, Though it were ten thousand mile._

_-Robert Burns_

* * *

 “Oh darling you look so stunning!”

“I wish I was in such a dress for my wedding!”

“You would’ve needed to wish for a petite body like that first!”

“Janice!”

All the women, none you personally knew, including Mrs. Bronte gushed over the wedding dress that was picked for you, giggling amongst themselves. The dress was one of the most luxurious things you’ve seen and to be wearing it should’ve felt like a dream. But it felt like someone had placed handcuffs on you. The final piece to being stuck with Angelo forever.

“What do you think Elizabeth? You ready to walk down the aisle in this?” Mrs. Bronte excitedly asks, coming up behind you, her hands landing themselves on your shoulders as she takes a more detailed look at the dress.

You almost didn’t respond, your body just wanting to launch itself out of existence. You were told as a child that preparing for your wedding would be one of the most extraordinary times in your life but this was nothing you imagined it would be.

_“I’m gonna’ marry you someday.”_

Arthur’s voice filled your head, bringing back the memories you wish you could forever relive.

_Full of seriousness, Arthur grabs your hand, his  eyes still set on the water in front of where the two of you sit, “We’re gonna get married right under this tree. You’ll walk down an aisle of rose petals. Wearing a beautiful dress, your favorite flowers in your hand and I’ll be right here. Impatiently watching my bride take her sweet time coming to me. Hosea would marry us and you’ll be mine forever. A ring to prove it.”_

_“Is that so mister?” You giggle, staring at Arthur with a goofy smile._

_He brought your hand up to his lips, softly placing a kiss on it, “Only if you say yes.”_

“Elizabeth? Oh, honey you’re going to make me start crying!” Mrs. Bronte gasped, squeezing you tightly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

You hadn’t noticed how much you drifted to the back of your mind, tears pooling from your eyes from the memory.

_“I’m already forever yours Arthur Morgan.”_

* * *

The dress was packaged neatly in a box, now resting in the corner of the bedroom, the pearl encrusted shoes in the box next to it, ready to be worn on the dreadful day.

_So stunning...Such a shame it will never be loved and cherished._

“Miss, Mr. Bronte asks for you in his office.”  

You didn’t take your eyes away from the boxes, “How long have you been here Amelia?”

She was slightly taken back from the sudden question, “Oh..Well, only a year I believe?”

“Yet he’s given you years of abuse.” You mumbled, now looking at her.

Her face said it all, but she kept her composure. Her movements were slight but you saw her move her sleeves further down, her hands now being covered, “I’m sorry but you’re mistaken Miss-”

“I’ve seen the marks Amelia. Don’t try to fool me.” You interrupt, anger underlying your voice.

You watched as she sucked her breath in, her hands beginning to shake but she maintains her straight posture, “Mr. Bronte is expecting you though. Please don’t make him wait too long.”

She left after that. Practically ran out of the room in fear all her true emotions would show. But you saw right through her. The two of you in similar situations, more similar than you both thought. Knowing how impatient Angelo could be, you didn’t waste time going to his office, the guards allowing you to pass through without question. Angelo was working on a written document, an rather important one from the looks of it.

“There she is. Come here _la mia bellissima moglie! (my beautiful wife)!_ ” Angelo urged you to come to him, a charming smile replacing the intense scowl he always wore.

“ _Non sono ancora tua moglie Angelo (I am not your wife yet Angelo)_.” Mrs. Bronte had been helping you learn Italian since the household mostly spoke it and much to yours and everyone’s surprise you picked it up rather easily. ( ***I have noooooo idea if any of the Italian in this story is correct. I’m using google translate and I know that isn’t super accurate with longer sentences. So i’m sorry if any/all of it is wrong!!*)**

Angelo pulled you onto his lap, softly kissing the back of your neck, his freshly shaved face gliding across your skin, “My, someone has been getting better with their Italian.”

_At least he’s in a good mood._

You tried not to squirm from the contact, fully knowing it’d get worse if you did, “I don’t have much of a choice now do I?”

“No I suppose not but is it so bad wanting my future wife to be able to socialize with all of us?” Angelo took a piece of your hair, beautifully curled for the dress fitting, twirling it between his fingers.

You shook your head, “Of course not. What did you wish to speak to me about? Amelia said you sent her for me?”  

Before he could respond, one of the guards that stood outside the door came in, “Excuse my interruption but the Romano’s have arrived sir.”

Angelo’s smile dropped, his scowl suddenly returning, “Ah yes, I shall see to them. Sorry my love, we will talk after this.. _business_ is dealt with. I’ll send for Amelia to escort you back to your room and darling? _Don’t_ touch anything.”

His face darkened when he spoke the last sentence, a warning, a threat. Something you grew to become familiar with.

You hold his intense stare, almost daring to raise a brow, daring to challenge him but hold yourself back from doing so, “Don’t you trust me Angelo? I am to be your wife after all.”

He chuckled, his charming smile coming back, “Oh, I love when you say it.”

You give him a fake loving smile as he kisses the back of your hand before leaving the room, the two guards from the door following closely behind.

You waited a moment, making sure he didn’t come back for something he could’ve forgotten or to see if he really could trust you alone in his office for a few minutes. Not to your surprise, he forgot something of importance like you assumed he would. He looked almost surprised to see you in the exact spot he left you in, not moving a muscle from the spot in his chair. He was quick to grab something from his safe that stood in the corner of the room, mumbling something in Italian along the lines of ‘ _Going to teach those pigs what is means to steal from me.’_

“Such a good girl.” He whispered in your ear, planting another kiss on your neck before leaving the room once again.

_Don’t touch anything my ass._

You knew he wouldn’t come back in a second time and knew the clock was ticking till Amelia came to grab you.

_What are you hiding from me Angelo…_

You gently moved a few documents from the top of his desk to the side, nothing much of interest. You pulled open all of the desk draws to find nothing as well. You knew he was hiding something from you, has been for a while. Frustrated, you gently snooped through the draw more, your fingers skimming the inside of each draw till you found it. A small button.

“Gotcha.”

You pressed it, a small unlocking noise following the action, satisfaction running through you, releasing your frustration slightly. A hidden compartment in the side of the desk was now popped out, a neat stack of letters filling it. You grabbed the stack, taking a close look at the recipient.

_Elizabeth Lockwood._

Chills ran through your body, goosebumps prickling your skin. There had to be months’ worth of letters just from glancing at it, all addressed to you. A couple of them had been letters you tried to send out but Angelo must’ve caught them before they left with the mailer. Your body grew with anger, betrayal. You weren’t surprised by such an act done by Angelo, your pain being his pleasure after all, he wants your hope for rescue to be little to none.

_How dare he?! I’ve been getting letters all this time…_

What felt like hours, was merely a couple mins as you slowly opened one of the letters. Your finger played the edges that stuck out of the fold, almost nervous to read what has been written on the thin, folded paper. Just as you gained the courage to pull it out, a knock on the office door grabbed your attention. Fearing it was Angelo returning from his meeting, you shoved a random stack of papers from one of the other draws in the small compartment before pushing it back into place, closing the draw with a small thud.

“Miss Elizabeth? I’ve come to escort you back to your room.” Amelia’s voice rung out through the door, relief washing over you a bit.

You were thankful she wasn’t allowed to come in, catching you red handed with something that you weren’t supposed to have find. You hid the stack under your dress, having enough layers to hold the stack without having to walk uncomfortably.

You wiped the small bead of sweat that fell down your brow as you opened the door, “Shall we?”

* * *

  _Elizabeth,_

_I miss you._

_I miss you more than a hog misses the mud. Not the most romantic analogy, but you know I’m not the best writer as much as I try so hard to be so. I want so badly to hold you in my arms as you run your fingers along my chest, the stars shinning above us._

_Every breath I take, I fear will be my last. The pain I feel in my chest without you is slowly killing me. At least it seems that way. I love you more than there are stars in the heavens. More than there are fish in the sea. My heart shall always be yours as long as you shall have it._

_I made a promise to protect you. I haven’t given up on that promise. Please never forget that Elizabeth._

_~ Yours truly,_

_~ Arthur_

“Oh Arthur, I miss you so damn much too.” You whimper, holding the letter tightly in your hand.

This is the one out of the many letters that you have yet to read, the stack hidden away beneath the window seat that you sit on currently.

“Always embedded in a book I see _la mia rosa (my rose)_.” Angelo spoke from the doorway.

You jolted, slamming your book closed, the letter held between the pages, “Don’t startle me like that Angelo. You trying to kill me?”

He chuckles, stepping up beside you, his finger running along your cheek, “No, I would never. Unless you’ve hidden something from me or am plotting my own death? Well, are you?”

Your eyes connect with his, nervous that your slight fear is showing through them, “No of course not darling.”

Angelo smirked, planting kisses along your neck, his fingers dancing along your chest, “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you my love?”

You felt your breath start to shake, Angelo mistaking this for excitement, when it was truly out of fear. He knew something. Something you had hoped you hid well enough, “N-no, never.”

Suddenly his hand that was once playing with the curves of your neck, was now gripping your throat, not enough to choke you but enough to cause pain to shoot up your head, “Then what the fuck are these doing in your possession?”

Your eyes slowly shifted to his other hand; the stack of letters you had found hidden in his desk gripped tightly within it.

“What did I say about not touching anything? Hmmm?” His hand gripped tighter, your hands lifting up to your throat, trying to pry his fingers off of it.

Tears pooled from your eyes as he squeezed with all his strength for a moment almost causing you to black out instantly.

_It’s a shame this is how I’m going to die but at least I don’t have to rot in this place with him._

Angelo’s devious chuckling keeps you awake enough to feel his hand leave your throat forcing you up in a coughing fit, your vision still blurry, “I would punish you again, but those letters are enough of a punishment. Go ahead, read them, I have more important matters to attend to.”

He didn’t stay a second longer after that thankfully. His business more important than watching his love cough in agony and soak in her sadness as much as he got pleasure from it. But he’s saving his fun for later.  A time when she wouldn’t expect it.

_He’s the son of Satan, I swear._

You take a moment to stay seated on the bedroom floor in attempts to regain your breath before standing, grabbing the wall for support. You made your way back to the spot you sat in, grabbing the stack of letters from the floor before sitting once again. You removed the letter that you hid within the book, folding it and gently sliding it back into its envelope before grabbing another letter.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It’s me, Marjorie, writing this to you now. I can’t bare not knowing you’re safe. I have to see you, see my little girl is ok. I can barely sleep at night thinking of what that man may have done. I know that man isn’t a good one. I know his ways and I know he’s cruel. But there is still little hope in me that I desperately try to hold on to, praying maybe he’ll be kind to you since he wishes to marry you. I know you don’t want that and I certainly don’t either. I’m with a man named Colm O’Driscoll. He’s not the nicest feller but he treats me well enough, protects his people, treats the other women here nicely at least. Most likely due to his brother keeping him in line and making sure he’s well behaved which I am thankful for at the least. We are currently in Blackwater, arranging a deal with some men on one of those evening cruises around the city coming this following week. Meet me there, I’ll be on the very top of the deck. We’ll sneak off the side while the men talk and if we have to, we’ll jump overboard in hopes to get away. You know I’m not close to doing so daring but if it means to get away and start a new life with my little girl, then it is a risk I am fully willing and ready to take. I hope you still hold a bit of hope like myself because there is still a chance for us to get away. Start something new. Please don’t lose hope my deary. We’re both counting on hope, luck, and faith here. We both need to hold it as tight as we can._

_Be safe my sweetpea._

_~ Marjorie_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter but we're coming to a close people! I'm really happy with how this is going so far and I just am so impatient to start the next book and show you what is to come in this series! 
> 
> I'm leaving to visit my in-laws for Christmas in 2 weeks so I hope I can post before then :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and as usual, ignore any mistakes, I will come back and fix them at some point! :3

_I love your lips when they’re wet with wine  
    And red with a wild desire;  
I love your eyes when the love light lies  
    Lit with a passionate fire.  
I love your arms when the warm white flesh  
    Touches mine in a fond embrace;  
I love your hair when the strands enmesh  
    Your kisses against my face.  
  
Not for me the cold, calm kiss  
    Of a virgin’s bloodless love;  
Not for me the saint’s white bliss,  
    Nor the heart of a spotless dove.  
But give me the love that so freely gives  
    And laughs at the whole world’s blame,  
With your body so young and warm in my arms,  
    It sets my poor heart aflame.  
  
So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,  
    Still fragrant with ruby wine,  
And say with a fervor born of the South  
    That your body and soul are mine._

_Clasp me close in your warm young arms,  
    While the pale stars shine above,  
And we’ll live our whole young lives away  
    In the joys of a living love._

_~By Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Do you remember the time we gave ourselves away to each other? The day we allowed ourselves to become one? I can’t help but to think of it, wishing to relive it again. The feeling of our souls combining into one is the most outrageous feeling I think I will ever feel. It’s crazy ain’t it? Our bodies, our minds, our souls, combined into one. However, I will never be complete without you by my side. One day we will be one again. That’s something we can both count on._

_P.S I blame you for making me a softy._

_~Yours truly,_

_~Arthur._

You did. You remember that day vividly every time you think about the sensual memory.

_Arthur’s lips traveled the curves of your neck, the warmth of his breath dancing along the exposed skin as the words of his poem flow from his lips, “My warm whisper, intimate in your ear.”_

His hands. The roughness of his worked hands tugging at the clothes you wore, desperate for the sensation of your bare skin against him. Your hands doing the same to his. Being painfully slow at removing his shirt, your hands lightly touching his chest, teasingly dragging your fingernails against his warm skin. A challenge. One he knew he’d win.

_“The people completely unaware of how you tremble at the power of my words.”_

His lips upon your skin causing goosebumps to flush your bare body. The cool breeze of the fall night brushing along the sensitive skin. The dampness of his kisses chill your skin further but making you grow internally hotter.

_“I love making your body blush, in places other can’t see.”_

Sensation exploding through you, both emotionally and physically.

_“Arthur.” You merely gasp at the new sensations flowing through you._

His eyes screamed with hunger and lust. But his body was gentle, taking in every piece of you as if you’d break under his rough touch. Your bodies connecting like two lost puzzle pieces.

_Arthur could barely hold in his emotions, the newly found pleasure rippling through him, “Did I ever tell you how stunning you look under the moon’s light?”_

The moment felt like an eternity. The two lost souls twisting and turning as they find each other in a deeper reality. But that moment was merely a few minutes, the pleasure too powerful for the two to bare for long.

_“Did I ever tell you how much I love you Arthur Morgan?”_

The pleasure of lust faded into the back of their minds, the overpowering emotion of love taking over as the two stayed connected, still breathing heavily against each other.

_Arthur feathered your face with loving pecks, a smile bigger than the Cheshire cat’s grin lifted on his face, “Never enough my love.”_  

**_Poem is by John Mark Green._ **

 

**_Love_** _._ A feeling you knew no other man could give you. No matter how hard they tried. Angelo tried, but failed with every attempt seeing your arousal for him was non-existent unlike his raging sensation for you.

“Darling, when will you let me make love to you?” Angelo whispered as he peppered kisses behind your ear as you tried to read your book, listening to the soft music that played in the background.

You barely heard the question, your mind racing between reality and the letter Marjorie had sent not too long ago.

_She’s a few days trip away and the wedding is barely next week…_

“I told you darling, after the wedding.” You merely respond, still lost in thought.

Angelo sighed and sat up, his finger playing with a piece of your hair, “I suppose I can wait another week. But then you’re mine for the night.”

You give him a fake loving smile as you take your eyes off your book, your heart racing at the sudden reality, “Of course darling. Don’t you have that business meeting to attend to? It’s nearly 8 and I know you mentioned it was a bit of a trip?”

Angelo placed a kiss on your hand, staring deeply in your eyes, “Yes my love, but I couldn’t bare to depart from you just yet.”

You shake your head, forcing a slight blush to rest upon your cheeks, “Such a charmer you are, but if you don’t leave now, you’ll be late.”

He smirks, the darkness in his eyes returning like it always did when it involved work or punishment, “Nothing begins without me. Now, make sure you’re packed by tonight, I’ll see Amelia to help you with your bags.”

Your brows furrow, confused at his order, “For what?”

Angelo throws his business blazer back on, adjusting his tie as he turns back facing you, “Unfortunately I have a business party to attend to in Blackwater. I heard it’s on a big cruise ship or something foolish. I can’t just leave you here unattended without my company so I’m bringing you along with me.”

Your heart felt as if it stopped right in that moment. You questioned whether this was all some sort of cruel joke the world is playing on you. It was too soon to tell but all you could do was be hopeful.

_Is there really a god listening to my prayers?_

* * *

_Another day, another one of Dutch’s plans. Another day without her…_

_Dutch made up yet another plan for a big mission that’s coming up within the next week. Something about meeting a man named Colm on a fancy boat. He refuses to tell me much else since I won’t be coming along. Someone’s got to watch bozohead John while everyone has fun on the mission after all. Unfortunately, that someone is me._

_I don’t know about this; we haven’t had a mission this big since robbing the bank in Saint Denis and that got messed up a bit even after going through the plan thoroughly. Partially because of me but that’s besides the point. Maybe I’m just paranoid, still off from losing Elizabeth. I don’t know…I just don’t know anymore._

Arthur closed his journal, placing the pencil he held within the crack of it before wrapping the thin leather band around it. He placed it back in the satchel that sat around his shoulder, locking away his secrets from prying eyes. No one knew what he wrote, not even Elizabeth. He didn’t have anything to hide. It was his only form of privacy from the world, especially in camp. Everyone was always being nosy when he was writing but today no one bothered him.  

“Always writing in that stupid journal.” John’s voice rings out, automatically annoying Arthur.

_Spoke too soon…_

“Ain’t you tired of always being such an ugly moron?” Arthur snaps back, a smirking playing on his lips.

( ***Trying to use some of my young Arthur pics c:*)**

 

John grumbles in response, crossing his arms against his chest, “Dutch tell you what they’re planning?”

Arthur shakes his head, his eyes meeting John’s bored ones, “All I know is, it’s on a boat and there’s a man he’s going to see named Colm or something along those lines.”

“Dutch ain’t bringing you along?” John questions, slightly surprised.

“No, because I got to stay here and watch you.” Arthur grumbles, still agitated by Dutch’s decision.

John scoffs, following Arthur towards where the horses are grazing peacefully, “I can handle myself. I don’t need a nanny. Already got Ms.Grimshaw watching me like a hawk half the time.”

Arthur chuckles, shaking his head as he grabs Dionysus, tying the bridle’s reins to the post, “You’re the biggest moron here Marston. Always messing somethin’ up.”

“Oh, give me a break.”

Arthur shakes his head, the small moment of humor gone, “I’ll give you one when you stop getting us in bad situations.”

“Shit happens Arthur! I mess up once or twice and I’m the biggest idiot around here. Dutch refuses to take me out of camp now, but if you mess up on a mission no one says shit and I’m so tired of it!”

“I don’t mess up.” Arthur mumbles as he throws his saddle blanket onto Dionysus’s back, fully knowing he’s wrong.

John scoffs again, his rage getting the best of him, “Then what about the bank robbery? You nearly got me and Dutch killed by your little stunt with the girl. You were like a deer coming face to face with a gun! You fucked up the most out of all of us! All because you let that stupid girl get in your head!”

“I-I’m sorry Arthur I didn’t mean it. It was a mistake, it just blurted out.” John stammers, panicking at his stupidity.

Arthur let’s go of John’s collar, throwing his roughly to the ground, “Just like you.”

John could barely make up words as Arthur placed his saddle on his mount.

“Arthur.” John barely whispered but received no response.

Arthur was already mounted and left camp in a full gallop before John could even think of trying to stop him.

“God damn idiot.” Arthur growled as his emotions took the best of him.

He sucked in his tears but the sobs couldn’t be held in for long. He hated how everyone poked and pushed him about her constantly. Even after he’d explode and run off like he was now, they continued to do it, forgetting the consequences that follow soon after.

_Goddamn em’ all!_

Arthur rode hard and didn’t find the courage to stop even when the tears blinded the path ahead of him. Dionysus snorted loudly at the sudden kick to his sides and pushed himself forward around the bend of the dirt road.

“Help! Someone help!” A young woman’s voice rang out, terrified for her life it seems.

_Just keep going, it’s probably just a setup like the rest of em’ are._

“Sir please!” She begged as she watched Arthur’s figure in the distance.

Arthur growled in irritation as he changed his path towards the direction of the woman in need, kicking up a cloud of dirt at the sudden sharp turn. As he approached, he could see her horse had taken a bad tumble, it’s leg clearly broken, a bullet wound in its head already. Most likely to end the poor horse’s suffering.

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought no one would stop.” The woman gasped in relief.

The woman was one of a higher class, her clothes being fitted to perfection, the fabric quality nicer looking than what most wore outside of Blackwater or Saint Denis. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair, dirt covering it from falling off, and a small mole placed neatly on her upper cheek. Arthur couldn’t help but compare her to Elizabeth. He never truly noticed how different Elizabeth was to other woman. Most woman he saw looked like the one in front of him. Black hair, dark eyes, and a tall curvy body. Elizabeth had bright emerald green eyes, the background of them tinted with hints of gold and chestnut. Her skin pale as snow, freckles danced across her cheeks and nose, a couple placed sporadically on her body. A detail he truly loved about her. Her body was a subtle hourglass shape and short making her look more elegant and frailer than most of her stature.

Arthur took a deep breath, pushing the details of his lost love back into the vault of his memories as he halted in front of the woman, “What happened to em’?” he nodded towards the lifeless horse.

“I was in a hurry you see. I got a train to catch in Blackwater and of course silly me forgot something back at the inn I was resting at, so I had to take this shortcut in hopes I make it to the station on time. She tripped coming off that hill, a rock it seems knocked her foot from under her and well, I couldn’t let the poor girl suffer. But now I lost my ride to the station.” She glanced down at the mare once again, clearly distraught at the situation.

Arthur could now see the bullet wound better, noticing more than one, “What’d you shoot the thing with, a pistol?”

She sighed as if holding in tears, “Yes, it’s my daddy’s. I don’t shoot much so I didn’t feel comfortable with anything bigger than this. The poor girl was just whining out so loud and I...I just kept pulling the trigger till she stopped moving. Can you give me a ride or not?”

She could see the hesitation on Arthur’s face and took a small step towards his horse, “Please, if I miss this train. I don’t know what my daddy will do.”

_First it was my bad mood and then John pissin’ me off and now I got to rescue some damsel when I just want to be left alone. Great._

Arthur groaned internally, not finding it in him enough to refuse, sticking his hand out for her to take, “I suppose, give me your hand.”

A smile grew to the woman’s face at the response and she eagerly grabbed his hand, pulling herself up with Arthur’s help, “Thank you sir!”

He helped her sit behind the saddle, her arms immediately going around his waist which made him slightly uncomfortable, “It’s no problem ma’am.”

“Please, call me Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many young Arthur pics that I want to use and I'm not sure how :( I may just add a bunch in the previous chapters or at the end of chapters for fun cause I have so stinkin many.
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think of Mary suddenly coming into the picture???


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy potatoes I am back! I was in a bit of a stump with this after my trip. The trip didn't go as planned so I didn't feel I was in the best place to write more and I didn't want to post something just to get it out at a certain time. That's why I try not to say I'll post at a certain time because unfortunately it never happens! I have been going back and trying to edit the past chapters though so if you go back and see the story a bit changed that's why (Hopefully it's better!) As usual, I hope you all enjoy and ignore any mistakes! 
> 
> P.S. Back when I wrote on Wattpad I used to do a Q&A with all my readers, is that something you all would like me to do on here? I thought it was something fun to add to the the end/beginning of the chapter but only if everyone wants to :) If you do let me know please and come up with some questions you would like to ask :3

_You were my everything;_ _  
Now you're gone.  
I don't have the strength  
To carry on.  
  
Skies always seemed sunny  
When you were here;  
Now there's nothing but gloom  
In my atmosphere.  
  
I loved you so much;  
You were all I had;  
Now my whole world  
Is depressing and sad.  
  
I'd like to start feeling  
Other than blue,  
But you were my everything,  
What can I do?  
  
_ _~By Joanna Fuchs_

* * *

 

**Recap:**

_She sighed as if holding in tears, “Yes, it’s my daddy’s. I don’t shoot much so I didn’t feel comfortable with anything bigger than this. The poor girl was just whining out so loud and I...I just kept pulling the trigger till she stopped moving. Can you give me a ride or not?”_

_She could see the hesitation on Arthur’s face and took a small step towards his horse, “Please, if I miss this train. I don’t know what my daddy will do.”_

_First it was my bad mood and then John pissin’ me off and now I got to rescue some damsel when I just want to be left alone. Great._

_Arthur groaned internally, not finding it in him enough to refuse, sticking his hand out for her to take, “I suppose, give me your hand.”_

_A smile grew to the woman’s face at the response and she eagerly grabbed his hand, pulling herself up with Arthur’s help, “Thank you sir!”_

_He helped her sit behind the saddle, her arms immediately going around his waist which made him slightly uncomfortable, “It’s no problem ma’am.”_

_“Please, call me Mary.”_

* * *

_Another day, another annoyance. Why does everything have to be so damn complicated? Why can’t things just be? Everything has to be complicated and take so long to figure out._

_Yesterday didn’t go the way I wanted. I try to forget just to be reminded of my mistakes. Of her…Then that Mary lady suddenly was there and everything turned south. At least that’s how I see it._

**The previous day:**

_“Oh, thank goodness! Made it just in time! That’s the train pulling in right now.” Mary gasped; thankful her train didn’t leave without her, “Thank you so much!”_

_Arthur had pushed Dionysus harder than he would have liked. Noticing him snort, trying to regain its breath. The journey from camp to suddenly to the train station in a full gallop most of the way was taking its toll on the stallion, “Glad I could help ma am’.”_

_Arthur helped Mary slide off the horse’s side before handing her, her luggage that was clipped onto the side of his saddle, “You aren’t ever gonna call me by my name, are you?”_

_He sighed, leaning against the side of Dionysus, his arms crossed over his chest, “I don’t see why I would. This is where we separate. The end of the road. -“Arthur popped a cigarette in his mouth, throwing the used match in the dirt next to where Mary stood, “I brought you to where you wanted to go. Now it’s my turn to go where I need to be gettin’ to.”_

_Mary’s eyes move towards the used match, disappointed with Arthur’s response but regains herself, lifting her shoulders, “I suppose.” She pauses, glancing back at Arthur, somehow gaining the courage to walk closer to him, “Thank you, whatever your name is.”_

_Arthur couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching upwards slightly, “Arthur, and it’s truly no problem, Miss Mary.”_

_Mary face blossomed with glee finally hearing her name slip out of the handsome cowboy, “Well, thank you Arthur.” She steps forward, her lips making contact with his cheek, “You’re not as scary as you try to make yourself out to be.”_

_Arthur couldn’t help the movement of his body, shifting himself suddenly away from Mary as if her touch burned, “You uh, better go now, don’t want to miss that train.”_

_Mary’s heart dropped. Clearly, she had done something wrong, and she felt a ping in her chest, disliking the guilty feeling that sunk deep in her, “Yes, you’re right.” She was quick with her movement, not allowing Arthur to react as she successfully slipped the small piece of paper into his hand, “That’s the address you can write to. If you ever wish to speak with me again that is.”_

_Arthur didn’t respond, staring at the little piece of paper now in his hand, seeing numbers and letters peeking out of the center fold. He merely nodded, the roar of the train overpowering any words he would try to get out. Mary’s head watched the train come to a halt, her hands growing slightly sweating against the leather handle of her suitcase. She gave Arthur one last glance, earning another nod her way before making her way to the platform, walking towards the train that would soon sweep her away from the mysterious place of the west, away from the mysterious cowboy that her mind just couldn’t wrap around._

_Maybe I’ll see you again someday Arthur…_

_Arthur had almost hoped the same thing, intrigued by the damsel, but Elizabeth’s memory forced the thought away. A heavy feeling sinking into his chest._

_Present:_

_There’s a mass of guilt building in my chest still. It’s like a lion is sittin’ on my chest, growling in my face for such thoughts. I can’t help but to beat myself for-_

“Arthur!”

Arthur awoke from his written thoughts, the journal falling from his hand with a silent thud as it fell onto the grass, “What is with you people and yellin’ all the damn time?!”

Dutch merely waved Arthur’s comment, a small smirk growing on his lips at the boy’s startled appearance, “Maybe if you didn’t have your nose stuck in that journal all the time, you’d see everyone trying to grab your attention. You’re more important that you know son.”

Arthur grumbled to himself, dusting off the light layer of dirt from the leather cover before placing it back in his satchel, “Maybe if people saw that I don’t want to be bothered, they’d just leave me be and go find someone else to annoy. I got my own things that need doin’.”

“Or maybe if you weren’t such a stink about everything all the time, we wouldn’t enjoy it as much.” Dutch chuckles before pointing to his suit, “What do you think my boy? Just got it from the tailor’s for tonight’s big event.”

Arthur’s eyes glanced at Dutch up and down, not really giving much thought, far more interested in other thoughts, “It looks fine. Fit right in.”

“Sour puss as usual. Almost 19 and still nothing has changed.” Hosea laughs, standing beside Dutch, presenting a similar attire.

“Not sour, just tellin’ the truth. Fit in like two peas in a pod with a crowd like that.” Arthur grunts as he stands, satchel thrown over his head, resting close to his side.

Dutch wasn’t pleased with Arthur’s response, growing far too impatient to handle the petty attitude any longer, “I don’t appreciate your shit attitude son and quite frankly I’m tired of it.”

Arthur’s voice dropped deathly low, a clear warning that Dutch chose to ignore, “I don’t appreciate being lied to for someone else’s gain.”

Dutch scoffed in disbelief, “Someone else’s gain? My god Arthur! I saved you from getting killed! Why can’t you just forgive me already?! It’s been nearly a year since what happened. Enough is enough!”

Dutch’s hand rested firmly on Arthur’s shoulder, causing Arthur to roughly throw his shoulder back, forcing it off, “And I’m tired of being told to let go of one of the only things that truly meant something to me! Have you even thought that maybe if you gave a shit about someone other than yourself and your stupid plans, I wouldn’t be so goddamn bitter!”, Arthur was deathly close to Dutch’s face now, “Just because you let your happiness slide right through your fingers, doesn’t mean you can take away ours. Now, run off to your stupid party and leave me the hell alone’.”  

Arthur turned sharply and walked to the edge of camp, leaving Dutch speechless and Hosea standing shocked besides him, “Dutch, I’m sure Arthur didn’t mean it-“

Dutch cleared his throat as he ran his hands down the front of his blazer, picking at the tiny specks of dust that clung to it, “Well, it’s getting awfully late, we must be going now. Don’t want to miss our ship.”

Hosea releases a sharp breath, nodding slightly, “Yes, of course. The horses are ready to go.”

* * *

Blackwater was different than you had expected, like most places you were brought to. You haven’t explored outside of Saint Denis after all. It was similar to Saint Denis in a way but far less populated and the class was slightly lower, but higher than most towns around the west. You enjoyed how it sat right on the edge of the water and how much more opened it was compared to Saint Denis. It allowed you to breathe, not feeling so tied to the leash Angelo constantly tugged on.

Angelo wore his typical attire, a suit freshly imported from his tailor in Italy. Black as the dyes could be, with a velvety blue vest laced with silver detailing underneath his blazer, a platinum watch attached to his breast pocket. His hands were laced with silver and gold rings, handed down to him from his father. Your own attire had be made to match your soon to be husband. The only difference was the detailing, yours being black rather than silver. A blue gemstone and pearl necklace sat gracefully on your neck, a kind gift from Angelo’s mother.

“God, I hate this place. Full of filth who believe they’re on our scale if not higher.” Angelo grunts in disgust as he glances out the carriage window, his rings tapping against the glass as he pulled the curtain back, “Certainly no place for my _bella rosa (beautiful rose)._ ”

You give his knee a light smack, finding his arrogance foolish and rather annoying. “It’s alright darling, we’re only here for the night. No need to get all grumpy.”

Angelo didn’t take his eyes off the window, “I am not _grumpy_. I am displeased.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle under your breath, “Of course.”

Angelo’s scowl deepens in response, “We’re here.”, His hand suddenly grabs yours, gripping it too hard for your liking, “I will only say this once Elizabeth. Behave.”  

“Yes father.” You mumble under your breath thinking he could not hear that low but Angelo’s grip tightens painfully while his other hand grips your cheeks, proving your assumption very wrong.

“Do not toy with me right now Elizabeth, I’m in no mood for games tonight. If you so much as to try to do anything I would not approve of, you will see a whole new side of me. One far worse than you’ve already seen. Do you understand me?”

A darkness that you’ve never seen slowed its way to the surface. His pupils dilated faster than you’ve ever seen in an angered being. His face never changed from his serious expression, but his lips twitched upwards in a challenging smirk, “Do not make me ask again Elizabeth, do you understand?”

You gulp down the tears that wanted to spill from the corners of your eyes and nod, “Y-Yes sir.”

His hand removes itself from your face, his other relaxing into a gentle embrace as he places a kiss on it, “Good girl.”

Your hands impulsively went to the new sore spots, rubbing them tenderly in attempts to decrease the inflammation that began to appear.

_Almost Elizabeth…You’re nearly there._

“Ma am’?” The driver’s hand was patiently held outside the now opened door, Angelo waiting on the sidewalk, a cigar already resting in between his lips.

“S-Sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment.” You try to pass off with a subtle laugh but it only made you grow redder, ending with an uncomfortable sigh as you grab his hand.

The driver’s hand was soothingly warm, resting the light shake in your body, “No worries ma am’. I have the same issue with my wife.”

Much to your shock, you let out a genuine laugh, one you haven’t heard in a longer time than you have imagined, “My, she must have an earful to say about that.”

He gentle pats the back of your hand, an understanding expression on his face, “It’s little things like that, that makes me love her more every day.”, he glanced over at Angelo conversing with one of his many business associates, “I hope you can find your happiness one day ma am’.”

_I did…And unfortunately, he slipped from my grasp…_

You almost couldn’t hold in the tears that threatened to pool over as you nodded in response, squeezing his lanky hand for comfort, “It is far too late for that I’m afraid.”

The driver wasn’t able to respond, Angelo suddenly stepping back into the spotlight as he wrapped his snake like arm around your waist, “Darling we’ll miss the boat at this pace.”, Angelo passed the driver a large clip of bills, before planting the fangs among his hand into your waist deeper, locking you against his side, “Shall we?”

Your eyes switched back towards the driver’s, the man clearly disturbed by the action of another powerful man taking advantage of the woman he forces to call his own, “Yes darling.”

* * *

Like every mission the great Dutch Van Der Linde had stored in the depths of his memory bank, it never went as smoothly as he had always hoped. Whether it was one of his accomplices getting a false lead or their sense of time being slightly off. It made Dutch grow tense and uncertain of himself until he forced his doubts aside, knowing it was nonsense to doubt a man such as himself. He wasn’t going to change the world. But he was going to live in it the way he wanted to, no matter the cost. However, he wasn’t sure this cost was worth the outcome.

“Dutch, don’t it’s too risky. You can’t take that cha-.”

Dutch’s hand shook slightly, the revolver growing heavier and colder with every movement he made in attempts to steady his aim, “I-I just need it to be a little quieter!”

“Dutch, don’t.” Hosea’s hand went to grab Dutch’s shoulder in attempts to calm him but it only grew the man angrier.

_Why…Why?! Why?! WHY GOD DAMNIT?!_

Dutch gripped the cold metal tighter, the sweat from his palms working against him. The room was deathly silent but it was deafening for Dutch. The guests stood frightened, grabbing amongst for each other for comfort at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. Dutch’s emotions were starting to get the better of him. His pupils were dilated, sweat soaked the freshly pressed suit he wore and dripped down his face in heavy droplets. It was slowly suffocating him with every given second.

“Hosea.”

Hosea saw the shadow move from the corner of his eye. He saw it all play out in front of him and he felt powerless knowing his next words were useless, “Dutch look out!“

“I said be quiet damn it!” Dutch didn’t see the approach of the man until it was too late. Screams filled the decorated bar, gun powder floating through the air.

“No!”

_Earlier that night:_

To say the boat was stunning was an understatement. It was the first time you’ve been on a boat before and by far one of the largest you’ve ever seen. It was filled with light, every room lit with glass chandeliers, and much to your distaste filled with smoke from lit cigars that traced back to the mouths of very powerful men. Angelo didn’t loosen his grip once the two of you boarded, keeping the protective grip as tight as he could without it being too visible.

A tall, round-faced man suddenly popped out from the crowd, hurriedly making his way over, “Ah, Mr. Bronte! What a delight of you to make it.”

You didn’t recognize the man. Frankly you didn’t recognize anyone that stood in the room

Angelo flashed a friendly smile as he shook the man’s hand, “It’s a delight to be on such an incredible vessel Mr. Cornwall.”

You shifted awkwardly in your place, the spot where Angelo’s hand once was gripped now gone cold from lose of contact. Remembering you stood beside him, Angelo’s hand was put back in its original place, “Mr. Cornwall, may I introduce you to my fiancé Elizabeth.”    

The round-faced man turned his attention towards you, taking in your appearance, “Quite a catch I see. Pleasure to meet you miss. I hope you enjoy this magnificent beast of a ship I have created.”

You politely bow your head towards the man, “It’s quite magnificent sir. The most extraordinary ship I have ever seen. The pleasure is truly mine to be given such an opportunity to set foot on it.”

“Well, I am glad to hear your admiration for my ship. Angelo, shall we discuss some business, leave your wife to explore for a little?” The man suggests, swirling the whiskey around the glass that sat in his hand.

Angelo goes to decline, his grip tightening on your waist but you managed to open your mouth before he could speak a word, “It’s alright darling, I’m sure the other men’s wives with gladly take me in for a moment of gossip.”

Mr. Cornwall let out a hearty laugh before taking another sip of his drink, “I like her already Angelo. Come along now, we have much to discuss.”

Angelo’s smile covered the sharpness in his eyes from Mr. Cornwall but it penetrated into you like a stake. Another warning, “I will be back after our discussion my love.”, he placed a gentle kiss behind your ear, “ _Comportarsi (behave)._ ”

The depth of his voice sent a chill down your spine. It worried you that he knew of the letter even though you know that it was sealed shut when you had opened it. You watched the two men walk off, Angelo glancing behind him, curious to see where you run off to. Not wanting to cause too much suspicion, you went over to the group of women who stood in one of the corners of the room, gossiping amongst themselves. As you assumed, they took you in with open arms and curious ears.

“Ah, a new mare to the herd. Who’s your stallion little one?” One of the women asks, all of them curling inwards to guard unwanted listeners.

You feel your face turn slightly red from all the curious eyes upon you, “Angelo Bronte.”

The women gasp, letting out their giggles of surprise as they suddenly lean in closer to you, “Angelo Bronte, the heir to one of the wealthiest business men in the state?!”

You shyly nod, feeling yourself lean away from them slightly, "Yes, the one and only."

One of the women takes out her fan, waving it fiercely towards herself, “If I was that young again, I’d be on my hands and knees to have him take me!”

_Little do they know the sadist that lurks in the shadow of that charming smile…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while hasn't it? Unfortunately, I lost my love for this story due to writers block but thankfully I figured out how to finish this chapter off at least and my love for this story has come back (Until writers block postpones my progress again).
> 
> I've been pretty interested in writing another story but I'm worried that it may be repetitive even though it wouldn't connect to this specific story or I'll like writing it more than this series but I may just do it anyway and see what I can do. I don't know yet but right now this is still my main focus with writing.
> 
> As always, ignore the mistakes please! I rushed the last bit to get this posted right away and I forgot a few parts I wrote in the past so I had to rush everything together for the ending to match.
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe with everything going on right now and thank you for the on going support! :)

_The moon is drunk_

_And the stars intoxicated,_

_With the sins of the sun,_

_And the sadness of the sky,_

_Shifts, blurs from the earth,_

_And you stare,_

_And wonder why the universe,_

_Never loved you back._

 

* * *

 

_“Ah, a new mare to the herd. Who’s your stallion little one?” One of the women asks, all of them curling inwards to guard unwanted listeners._

_You feel your face turn slightly red from all the curious eyes upon you, “Angelo Bronte.”_

_The women gasp, letting out their giggles of surprise, “Angelo Bronte?!”_

_One of the women takes out her fan, waving it fiercely towards herself, “If I was that young again, I’d be on my hands and knees to have him take me!”_

_Little do they know the sadist that lurks in the shadow of that charming smile…_

 

* * *

You chatted among the women for a short while, dealing with the suffocating space to prevent suspicion from Angelo who luckily went into a private room with a few men of whom you weren’t familiar with. Another business deal you could only assume. This was your chance to move to the upper deck where you hoped to meet Marjorie.

“Pardon my interruption ladies, I think I’m going to get some fresh air upstairs.” You politely excuse yourself, thankful to leave the claustrophobic circle.

The women barely paid mind on your leave, mingling to one another about you once you stepped far away enough, “She’s an odd one, isn’t she?”

“Yes, she’s rather shy. Most of the young ones are.” Another one responds, lifting her brows slightly. Her jealous eyes judging the curves of your body as you step further away.

Another stuck up her nose and fanned herself harder, “Mhmm, one who isn’t suitable for such a growing man, both in wealth and the other department if you know what I mean ladies.”

“You scandalous woman!”

The women burst into a giggle fit at the provocative comment. To your distaste, you heard everything they whispered about. It made you disgusted at how such mature, refined women, so you thought, could talk such a way about a boy, that is over 20 or more years younger than them.

_I guess most are just the same lust and money seeking people I’ve grown to associate with. Foolish of me to think otherwise I suppose being around Arthur made me believe that most aren’t all like that. I’d like to still think there are some people like Arthur and his fellow gang members but I doubt I’ll get to meet any others._

You shook off the distasteful comments and peering gazes as you made your way to the stairs almost gasping for air. You didn’t realize how tight the room had been until the fresh salty air flooded into your nose. It was a relief but made you grow anxious as you weren’t sure if Marjorie would be at the top or not. You knew it was foolish to trust a letter, especially one that was hidden in Angelo’s possession but you still had that tinge of hope that you couldn’t let go of yet.

_Please be there._

Every step began to make you feel heavy as time seemed to have slowed to a painful pace. The top deck came more and more into view as you climbed upwards. However, it was deadly silent with no one besides you on it. A disappointment, but you weren’t going to give up yet, so you waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Not having a pocket watch was becoming more of a nuisance to you than you would have thought. Your feet began to hurt, swelling slightly in the tight leather heels, and your arms grew chilled from the evening breeze that came in from the water.

“A penny for your thoughts my dear?” A voice croaked behind you.

A voice you had grown familiar to not long ago.

Your heart pounded at the sudden sound of a man’s voice but you forced yourself to turn around. It wasn’t Marjorie as much as you wished, but instead it was the happy face of Hosea Matthews.

The two of you said nothing, just came closer to engage in a happy embrace. It felt like yesterday when you last saw the man but in reality, it’s been nearly a year. You didn’t have much time spent with him but he was practically a father to you already. The man who everyone seems to seek comfort from when in time of need or just for the need of a friendly smile. Something you desperately needed right now.    

“How on earth are you here Hosea?” You question, pulling yourself away enough to look up at him. His face bares more wrinkles than the last time you saw him. Most likely from the stress he must indoor rather often.

“I question the same thing my little bird. I unfortunately was dragged here by Dutch-.”

You stopped paying attention for a moment. Hearing his name again forced the realization you had once missed months prior to the surface.

_That name…I’ve seen it somewhere before…_

Suddenly it clicked in your head. The memory was almost too vivid. It played right before your eyes.

_The photograph on Marjorie’s dresser…_

_You skim the rest of the photographs, most being of her mother and young Marjorie until your eyes laid upon one of a mysterious man and herself. Marjorie looked to be about your age, same with the man, a year or two older at the most. His hand rested on her shoulder as he stood slightly behind her in a protective manner, Marjorie smiling happily beside him. You pick up the photograph, squinting your eyes slightly to get a clearer look at the man’s face. With your horrible luck, the picture was too blurry to get a detailed visual of his face besides the deep scowl and black facial hair that rests upon it._

_Dutch and Annabelle, 1866._

“Little bird?” Hosea’s voice pulled you out of the memory.

You sucked in a deep breath to try to calm your nerves.

_Maybe I’m just imagining it. Maybe I got the names mixed up…_

“Y-Yes, I’m alright. The sea doesn’t quite agree with me unfortunately. Can you repeat what you were saying please?”

Hosea knew something wasn’t right, just as he always did but he didn’t comment on your sudden panicked appearance, “I said, Dutch is here to establish a business deal with the O’Driscoll brothers.”

Your blood ran cold, forcing your body’s temperature to grow hot.

_I’m with a man named Colm O’Driscoll._

Hosea gently placed his hands onto your shoulders, his brows furrowed, deep with worry, “Elizabeth, you’ve just paled like you’ve seen a ghost.”

You could barely look at him, let alone anywhere at that point. Your focus was drowned inside your brain, trying to the puzzle pieces together.  Your hands gripped Hosea’s as your frustration grew. You just wanted to cry out, dying to just be told the answers at this point.

_Oh my god…_

“Hosea, this Colm man, did he bring a woman with him?” You ask, desperately hoping he’d say yes.

Hosea shook his head, his hands crippling slightly from your anchored grip, “Well, I don’t believe he’s married or has a woman of interest currently. When we first approached him, I didn’t see a woman with him.”

_That lying piece of shit…_

“Fuck!”

_I should’ve known it was a set up. The letter was too good to be true…I should’ve seen it in the writing…My god how could I have let myself be so foolish all this time?!_

You couldn’t hold it back anymore. You just wanted to scream the word till the high heavens heard, fully willing to take the punishment they’d give you for it. Hosea muttered to himself in shock of your outburst but mostly shocked on your foul language. He thought you’d take the word to the grave with you but hearing you say it only meant something of great importance was wrong.

“Little bird what on earth is going on?” Hosea pleads, holding you gently to his chest in attempts to calm you down.

“I-It was all a lie Hosea. Everything he did was a lie….”

Fueled by the rage that now shook you from your core to your bones, you pushed yourself back from Hosea, sprinting back to the stairs.

“Elizabeth!” Hosea’s voice rang through your ears as if you were next to the bell that sat at the top of a church.

It pierced through you, leaving a painful footprint in your head. You took each step with caution but made sure not to slow too much. You didn’t have too much time before the boat was to dock back in Blackwater. You weren’t sure where your beloved fiancé ventured off to now but you have no choice but to search high and below until he find him. You rudely pushed yourself against the crowd, failing to see the devil’s eyes among the rest until your ears picked up the deep Italian voice you were forced to endure for the last few months. Due to the way the room was arranged, sound traveled from outside quite well but most ignored what they heard unless it involved money or alcohol.

“Oh Angelo, what will your wife think?” A voice giggled, clearly receiving some sort of pleasure.

“She’s not my wife just yet _il mio bellissimo Giglio (my beautiful lily)._ ”

You slowly slip yourself between the glass deck doors, sliding your heels against the wood to reduce noise. Around the corner, stood Angelo and one of the women who you spoke with earlier that evening. Angelo’s lips peppered her neck with kisses as she gripped the blazer on his back, her eyes filled with lust and deep wanting.

_At least my Italian is good when I’m angry._

You weren’t stupid. You knew of his late night ‘business affairs’. He had women stacked up far above your head, all who he picked from every night to entertain himself while he waited for you to open your legs enough to slip his hands through to rip you apart.

Angelo looked as if he was trying to make an excuse in his head as he pushed away one of his many mistress’s, “D-Darling. It is not what it looks like. I was just-“

“Just getting your cock played with by one of your whores, just like every other night.-“, Angelo’s eyes grew, shocked by both your knowledge and your choice in words, even his mistress gasped at your foul tongue, “-Oh, don’t look so surprised my dear, you should’ve known better than to leave your loving fiancé home alone all day. It’s not hard to find secrets when you have all the time in the world to find them. You’re not as sharp as you make yourself out to be. Your charm hides, that luckily for you.”

Your hand grips the cold metal, the feeling keeping you in reality as you pull the gold etched revolver from beneath the skirt of your dress. The revolver shone in the moon’s light, the words etched on the side glistening as you traced the lines lightly against your finger, “Only my god will judge me.” Was etched into the barrel with flowers etched around it, “But your charm certainly won’t save you tonight.”

Angelo’s hands slowly rose above his head, “Darling, we can speak about this when we get back home.”

You couldn’t hold in the malicious chuckle that escaped through your lips, “Home? Wherever you rest, will never be home.”, Your thumb pushed the trigger down, earning a menacing ‘click’ as it went into place, “Get on your knees.”

Arthur’s words rung out within you as you hid the shaking that grew in your hand.

_“Remember, keep your breath steady.”_

“Elizabeth, my love, listen to me please.”

You drew a deep breath, releasing it through your mouth slowly. You repeat this until your breath goes back to being steady.

_“Don’t lock your elbows. You’ll miss your target if you do.”_

You can imagine the coarseness of his hands rest on your elbow, releasing all tension that was within it.

“It was a mistake! She’s nothing to me. Nothing compared to you. Put the gun down.”

_“Now, aim.”_

The monster grew heavier in your hand as its eyes locked onto its target.

_Arthur’s hands sat lightly on your shoulders, relaxing your body as it braced itself for the shock to come, “Shoot.”_

_I am your god now and I will decide your fate tonight Angelo Bronte. This one is for you Arthur._

Your finger grips the trigger, your adrenaline giving you confidence you needed to pull it until the sound of a click made you freeze. Your body unfolded, ready to crumble over it fully knowing you screwed up.

“You’re not the only one with a gun bitch.”

_Bang!_

 

* * *

 

Hosea was still regaining his lost breath when Dutch came into his view, “Dear lord what is wrong now? We just locked the deal of our life with those two. Are you that excited about it? Or are you just getting old on me huh?” Dutch chuckles until he sees the desperation on Hosea’s face.

“D-Dutch. It’s Elizabeth. She mumbled something off her breath before she ran down here. I don’t know what had gotten into her but I know it certainly isn’t good but I can’t find her anywhere on this stupid ship.”

Dutch’s hand grew clammy at the name. He hasn’t forgotten the name. No matter how hard he tried, Arthur made sure she didn’t grow forgotten, even with Mary filling her position. Arthur wasn’t the only one who reminded him constantly but his mind as well. His guilt for the decision he had made a time ago has only grown.

A scream broke the two men from their thoughts, their heads snapping towards the noise, “Someone’s got a gun on that man out there!”

They weren’t close enough to make out the figure exactly but they could only assume it was Elizabeth, “Shit.”

 The two men try to rush through the crowd but to no avail. People barricaded the only path to the glass deck doors, too frightened to move even an inch. Dutch felt he had no choice but to bring out his own fire power at this point. He pulled his revolver out of its holster, the detailing shining against the light, earning another set of screams amongst the guests. Originally, he thought this would make the guests move out of his way but to his usual misfortune with these events, they only grew more distressed and tucked themselves closer. He attempts to push through the frightened hoard, until his eyes spot another figure, a woman, making her way towards Elizabeth’s back, a gun in her hand.

“What’s with everyone wanting to shoot everyone today?!” A voice cried out within the hoard

“Shit. Hosea, I’m not sure if I’ll make it before she gets to her.”

Hosea tries to push more of the crowd aside, leaving a small opening ahead of Dutch, “We have to do something!”

_I need to take the shot from here. I won’t make the wrong decision again._

Like every mission the great Dutch Van Der Linde had stored in the depths of his memory bank, it never went as smoothly as he had always hoped. Whether it was one of his accomplices getting a false lead or their sense of time being slightly off. It made Dutch grow tense and uncertain of himself until he forced his doubts aside, knowing it was nonsense to doubt a man such as himself. He wasn’t going to change the world. But he was going to live in it the way he wanted to, no matter the cost. However, he wasn’t sure this cost was worth the outcome.

Hosea’s eyes followed Dutch’s, he knew what he was about to do, “Dutch, don’t it’s too risky. You can’t take that cha-.”

Dutch’s hand shook slightly, the revolver growing heavier and colder with every movement he made in attempts to steady his aim, “I-I just need it to be a little quieter!”

“Dutch, don’t-” Hosea’s hand went to grab Dutch’s shoulder in attempts to calm him but it only grew the man angrier.

“Stop talking god damnit!”

The woman was closing in quickly. The barrel of the gun was almost touching Elizabeth’s back at this point. Dutch needed to hurry.

“Come on Dutch…You can make this shot.”

_Why…Why?! Why?! WHY GOD DAMNIT?! WHY MUST I ALWAYS FUCK UP?!_

Dutch gripped the cold metal tighter, the sweat from his palms working against him. The room was deathly silent now but it was deafening for Dutch. The guests stood frightened, grabbing amongst for each other for comfort at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

Dutch’s emotions were starting to get the better of him. His pupils were dilated, sweat soaked the freshly pressed suit he wore and dripped down his face in heavy droplets. It was slowly suffocating him with every given second.

“Hosea.”

Hosea saw the shadow move from the corner of his eye. He saw it all play out in front of him and he felt powerless knowing his next words were useless, “Dutch look out!“

“I said be quiet damn it!” Dutch lost his attention long enough for an opening. Another mistake he was going to beat himself for.

_Bang!_

The gun jerked in his hand, almost causing it to fall from his clammy grip. Dutch hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until he felt his body force them open, focused on the now lifeless man beneath his feet. His eyes went to Hosea’s still figure, his presence concentrated in front of him, the screams being drowned out by the shock rupturing within him. Dutch’s eyes followed Hosea’s where Elizabeth was standing. Sickness filled him at the site.

_No…_

Elizabeth was still. Too still for a moment. The gun dropped from her hands first before her body. She staggered forward once the cold piece of metal slipped through her hand. It immediately went to her stomach, blood starting to soak through the soft material. Her hands grew red almost as fast as the center of her dress had. Her face grew paler than a corpse, darkening the color of the blood that began to seep out of the wound.

“No!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite surprised at how fast I made this chapter to be honest. I've been thinking of where to go next especially with Elizabeth. What do you guys think is going to happen next? 
> 
> I have so many ideas for other stories and this series, it's crazy. I want to replay the game to get more notes in but I have a huge grudge with it since I had 98% completion in my first game but it glitched and now i can't get 100% on it :( I'll probably do it anyway cause I love Arthur way too much haha.
> 
> As always please ignore the mistakes or spell errors, most likely i will go back in and fix them at some point! Hope you all enjoy the update and thank you for all the wonderful support :) 
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe!

**_When I saw you first,_ **

**_It took every ounce of me_ **

**_Not to kiss you._ **

**_When I saw you laugh,_ **

**_It took every ounce of me_ **

**_not to fall in love._ **

**_And when I saw your soul-_ **

**_It took every ounce of me._ **

**_-Atticus_ **

* * *

_The gun jerked in his hand, almost causing it to fall from his clammy grip. Dutch hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until he felt his body force them open, focused on the now lifeless man beneath his feet. His eyes went to Hosea’s still figure, his presence concentrated in front of him, the screams being drowned out by the shock rupturing within him. Dutch’s eyes followed Hosea’s where Elizabeth was standing. Sickness filled him at the site._

_No…_

_Elizabeth was still. Too still for a moment. The gun dropped from her hands first before her body. She staggered forward once the cold piece of metal slipped through her hand. It immediately went to her stomach, blood starting to soak through the soft material. Her hands grew red almost as fast as the center of her dress had. Her face grew paler than a corpse, darkening the color of the blood that began to seep out of the wound._

_“No!”_

* * *

Warmth. A feeling that gives one comfort. This warmth didn’t bring comfort though. It was cold against your paling skin, leaving goosebumps as the chill creaped through you. Your eyes stayed locked on the devil, the dark aura around him growing with his smirk. You didn’t hit your target physically but your eyes hid a message behind them that you know he saw. The woman noticed it too, turning her head away from your body.  

Angelo straightened himself out as he walked towards your limp body, “You foolish woman. No one, especially not _you_ , can touch me.”, His fingers lightly pet your cheek, slowly dragging them down your chest, letting them linger near the bleeding wound, “You know, it’s truly a shame. I was excited to see where our little adventure would’ve gone. You were quite the experience Elizabeth but nothing ends happily. At least I enjoyed watching this one. Keep the gun, you tainted its beauty.”

You watch him walk off with the woman, holding her proudly against him like he had just won a trophy. You should’ve known better. The setting was too good to be true. You were too focused on killing Angelo that you didn’t see his mistress make an escape around the back of the deck, going around to flank you from behind.

_So foolish._

You started to feel the numbness climb up your arms now. You were beginning to crumble, your vision becoming foggy, your hearing fading everything around you. You felt pressure being applied to your stomach, hands wrapping themselves around your cheeks. You could only see blurred images, not being able to tell who was in front of you and who you were imagining. Voices tried to make their way through your ears, but the numbness blocked it out. Your body lifted from the blood-soaked deck making you feel weightless. You felt as if you were going to float away like a feather in the wind. Maybe you were but you weren’t certain of anything at this point. Nothing felt real but at the same time, everything felt too real. Every sensation was numbed out but expanded in some sort of way all at the same time. The light above you was becoming blinding and the warmth that you were desperately looking for, finally came. Hitting your body as if the sun had come out during a rainy day, ridding of the chill that had gripped you. Feeding everything living around with its loving glow. But the light went away as fast as it came, a force pulling you back towards the ground. Hitting the darkness beneath you like a bomb. Cold hands gripped your body, numbness taking over your whole body once again, and this time you didn’t fight it. You let the darkness consume your body, allowing yourself to shut down as you slowly float down into the darkened depths beneath you.

* * *

She was so cold. So pale. So lifeless.

“Elizabeth! Come on Elizabeth stay with us! Hosea, keep pressure on that wound.”

She was covered in blood, staining her snow-white skin. Dutch was gripping her face in his hands, lightly tapping her cheek in attempts to keep her eyes open but failed as they gripped themselves shut. Hosea’s hands were stained too now. Pressing them against the wound to slow to blood flow but only being able to do so much in the position they were in. Surrounding guests were still screaming, begging for the law to come sort the situation out, the site and smell of blood being overwhelming.

Hosea could hear the sound of the jingly of metal badges before he heard the shouts of officers trying to board the ship, “Dutch, we have to get her out of here, now!”

Dutch was almost scared to lift her. Afraid if they tried moving her that she would crumble through their hands.

She was so light.  

Her body lost a lot of blood already making her feel like nothing. It worried the two men greatly, forcing them to move quicker through the crowd. Luckily, this time they didn’t hesitate to move when they saw the lifeless body, including the law, too focused on finding the culprit. But they already knew who it was, it wasn’t worth their time. The money that was going to flow into their hands to keep quiet about this was better than risking their lives against some of the biggest mafia bosses in the country.

Dutch’s eyes flashed with quick clips of light from his intense focus but he pushed past the sickening feeling that settled in his belly. Once they were clear of the ship, hiding themselves in the darkness of a nearby alleyway, Dutch’s thoughts picked up pace. The quietness aiding him without the stress of a crowd or the law surrounding him. The horses were hidden in a field of a nearby abandoned field. Dutch could easily make it if he run for it, but only if he were alone and empty handed for that matter. He worried Elizabeth’s body wouldn’t make the distance if he attempted to go together.

“Hosea, take her. I’ll make a run for the horses.” Dutch commands, lightly passing Elizabeth’s front into his awaiting arms before taking off in the direction of the field.

Hosea didn’t hesitate to cradle the cold body in his arms. Holding her close to his chest as his one hand ran the aging fingers through her hair. It was sticky with blood, tangling strands around his fingers but Hosea didn’t take notice.

“My poor little bird. What has he done to you?” Hosea whimpers, running his fingers against her cheek, “My beautiful little bird.”

He silently prayed to whoever was listening above. Praying for his lost wife to help heal her and bring her back whole again. Droplets of salty tears fell onto her face, sliding down the sides of her cheeks as Hosea cried above her. A whistle broke his sobbing, holding her tighter against his chest, “Hold on a little bit longer…Please hold on.”

* * *

It was a long ride, far longer than they would have liked. They were not only physically exhausted but emotionally exhausted as well from the events that played through but now, they had to worry about the law hunting them once again after seeing their faces. They could only hope Angelo wouldn’t play a role in that process. Hopefully forgetting Elizabeth, believing her to be dead and going along with his life.

Due to law patrolling all over Blackwater, they chose to camp near the town over called Strawberry. The dense forest surrounding the clearing they set up in gave them security, knowing it was almost impossible to see their camp off of first glances. They were safe for now. They knew once they returned to camp, they’d have to move.

“She’s burning up still Dutch. Do we have any medicine left over in one of the bags? I know we don’t got much but at least if we can hold the fever for a bit we can move her back to camp.” Hosea’s cold hands gave Elizabeth comfort or so he hoped. She would lean into his touch whenever he placed them on her head, relieving the prickly burn her skin created.

Dutch waved a vial of medicine in his hand, the other holding some torn cloth, “Already one step ahead of you. Found a couple of rags too. Can soak em’ with the left-over whiskey in your satchel and pack the wound with it. It’ll help prevent infection, at least until we get that wound stitched up.”

Hosea’s brows rose in surprise, “Since when do you know all about this sort of stuff? Getting tired of Evelyn Miller already?”

Dutch chuckles at his surprise as he begins soaking the cloth in the alcohol, “Well, spending some time with Ms. Grimshaw does have its perks, besides the other stuff you know.”

Hosea joins in, chuckling and shaking his head, not thrilled at the image building in his head, “Yes, unfortunately the whole camp knows too.”

The two continued to tease and laugh at each other’s jokes as they prepared the medical materials, lightening the mood around them greatly. The wound wasn’t the worse they’ve seen but emotionally it made them tick slightly. It was oozing with a combination of blood and small lumps of pus, infection already building in it. The conversation faded between the two, silently working on cleaning, packing, and wrapping the wound, careful not to disturb Elizabeth’s body too much.

“I think that’s the best we can do for the time being. Now, it’s up to her to fight this.”

* * *

**_“I carry your heart with me (I carry it in_ **

**_my heart) I am never without it (anywhere_ **

**_I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_ **

**_by only me is your doing, my darling)_ **

**_I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want_ **

**_no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_ **

**_and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant_ **

**_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_ **

**_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_ **

**_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_ **

**_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_ **

**_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_ **

**_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_ **

**_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart).” – (E. E. Cummings)_ **

_Arthur read the poem as if he wrote it himself. The old poetry book sat against the top of his one knee while he held your body between his legs, his hand playing with your hair as he read._

_“So beautiful. I can listen to poetry all day. It so romantic but so knowledgeable all wrapped up in one book. Two wonderful things for the price of one.” You sigh, relaxing further back against Arthur as he closed the book, wrapping his other arm around you. You loved how much his large figure engulfed your small one. The heat that released from his body felt calming against your skin. He was your personal fire, never leaving a moment for the cold to catch you._

_“And I can listen to you talk about your love for it all day long darlin’. Your voice is like poetry to my ears. I will never tire from it.”_

_Arthur was smoother and more intelligent than the gang gave him credit for but you thought it was also due to him not believing in himself either. He was too stubborn to see all the good in himself. Maybe he didn’t want to believe it._

_You shake your head as you pepper his knuckles with kisses, “How on earth did I get so lucky with a charmer like you?”_

_He kisses the side of your head, holding you tighter against him, “I can say the same about you. How could a charming, sophisticated, high born lady like you fall for a dirty, no good cowboy like me? Did I mention I’m ugly? Because I know I am but I think you just lie to me when you tell me how handsome I am.”_

_You smack his knee, earning a low grumble in response as you turn towards him slightly, “You are not ugly! Don’t be such a fool or else I’m going to have to smack you harder.”_

_He pouts for a moment, teasingly rubbing the spot you smacked him before releasing a low chuckle, “Alright darlin’, but I’m still ugly. That ain’t changing.”_

_You gave him a look, daring him to repeat the sentence one more time but he suddenly grew serious, “I uh got you a little something.”_

_His hand reached in the front of his jeans, pulling out what looked to be a locket. It was gold, etched with a flower, a sparrow charm hanging from the top of it. Inside held a photo you and Arthur had taken together spontaneously one afternoon but Arthur had the only copy you knew of, “Oh Arthur, it’s beautiful. I love it so much. Almost as much as I love you.”_

_Arthur places another kiss on your forehead, his eyes full of love as he watches you cherish his gift, “You seem to have earned the name little bird around camp so I thought it was fitting to add that charm to it and the picture holds a lot of meaning for the both of us. I have my copy on me and now you have one always on you too. We carry each other’s hearts wherever we go. Everywhere you go, I go. We’re never apart even if we’re not together physically.”_

_“Arthur Morgan you might as well ask me to marry you now because I’m never letting you go.”_

_“Soon my love. Soon.”_

Arthur words faded, the darkness releasing its grip from your body as the rays of light shown out. The dark pool that your body was silently floating in was now rising to the surface. Like a rocket taking liftoff, your body is pushed with a stunning force, your lungs gasping for air as you hit the surface. Your eyes snap open as you take in a breath air, the bright light that shown above you, now filled your eyes with a painful burning.

“Take it easy little bird, you’ve been in the dark for quite a while.” Hosea’s voice echoes through your ears, only seeing blobs of darkness around you.

Your vision was blurred heavily as the light adjusted around you, making your eyes water painfully for a moment. From the shadows you could make out, you were in a tent, Hosea was seated next to you and from how bright the light was in your eyes, it had to be sometime in the afternoon.

“H-How long have I been out for?” Your voice croaked, dry and cracking from the lack of moisture it had for a time.

Hosea helps you sit up, seating you up against the wall of the wagon, before handing you a canteen of water, “You’ve been out for at least two weeks, maybe longer. The fever kept returning which postponed us moving you to camp for a few days. Once it broke, we moved you here so Ms. Grimshaw could help with the healing process.”

The water was cold, relieving the painful burn your throat gave. You couldn’t help but to jug the cooling liquid until your stomach was unbearably full. You winched slightly from the burning pain growing in your lower intestine as the liquid traveled through, cooling the pain as it went.

The bullet wound. You laughed at yourself internally. How could someone forget a once bleeding hole in your body?

“Makes sense why I’m so damn thirsty.” You huff, regaining your breath from your jugging marathon as your hand ran down to the recovering bullet wound.

You realized then that you had been changed, the blur from your eyes becoming clear. The ruined dress you once wore was most likely thrown away and in its place was a long white night gown. Your subconsciously wrap your arms around your chest, folding your legs in towards your chest as your one hand goes to where Arthur’s locket sits. Angelo tried to take it numerous times but after tediously trying to convince him, he finally gave in one night. A massive surprise coming from the devil. It was rare when he gave in to arguments. His patience wore thin when his eyes landed on it but he made sure you removed it when you were to be seen by his associates.

_“Take the fucking necklace off before I rip it off. I will not repeat myself Elizabeth.” Angelo’s voice growled, taking another step towards you._

_You refused to meet his menacing glare, holding the locket tight against your chest, “It’s all I have left…Haven’t you taken enough away from me? You’ve gotten everything you wanted Angelo.” You desperately tried holding your rage back, knowing the punishment would be cruel and unbearable later on but you were already seeing black, “I’ve lost everything! My parents who I believed were my true parents, aren’t so I’ve been lied to my whole life, not to mention that they didn’t give two flying shits about me! I lost the only man who made me feel alive and loved in this stupid world and not to forget Marjorie, who you persuaded my parents to sell like a slave to a group of outlaws who god only knows will do to her! And now I have to be here, engaged to a man who only wants me for my body and the title so that you get some satisfaction that you ruined yet another life and get to parade it around like some stupid prize!” You were sobbing at this point, your breathing becoming heavily rigged, almost wheezing with every inhale,” ...Let me have this at least…Please Angelo.”_

_Angelo hesitated, seemingly fighting between his light and dark side. Seemed as if his light side won this battle, turning from you and walking away. A single word not falling from his mouth the rest of the night._

Your body shivered internally remembering the darkness he held within his eyes. It scared you how much darkness one person can hold, especially one so powerful.

_I won’t let you walk away so easily Angelo…_

Hosea noticed your discomfort, a light red blush making its way across his cheeks, “Oh um, Ms. Grimshaw dressed you, just so you’re aware. There’s a change of clothes in the chest. Arthur always kept an extra set for when you came around. Should be a pair of boots in there as well. Come out when you’re ready.”

He left with a pat on your head, making sure the tent flaps closed behind him. The blinding light peaking in between the small crack where the flaps didn’t fully meet.

Arthur. His name gave you chills of realization and excitement. The cot you sat on; the tent you were resting in became recognizable. From the placement of the furniture, to the photographs of his mother and the gang stuck to the side of the wagon.

_Arthur…I’m here. But where are you?_

Your feet numbly placed themselves on the slightly damp soil. Your toes curl at the sensation slowly returning to them. You brace your body as you begin to lift yourself from the cot, your hands planted on the edges of the cot, supporting your body weight and balance once you’re fully standing. You felt like a new born colt, trying to figure out where to put its weight as it took its first steps.

_Just one step at a time…._

Once you felt it was ok to start walking, step by step you went towards the chest that sat at the end of the cot, using the table to help support some of your weight as you went. Within it held a few pairs of Arthur’s clothes scattered within each other except a neatly stacked pile beneath it all.

_Arthur was never the organized type. At least when it came to his clothes._

Dark navy jeans with holes already made from wear and tear, a simple black button up with the sleeves already rolled up below the elbows, a pair of partially moth eaten socks, and a spare pair of undergarments. Lying flat against the bottom of the trunk were a pair of old riding boots that Ms. Grimshaw had left for you due to them not fitting her anymore. You lightly run your hands over them, removing the dust from the surface before placing them near the bed.

_Now the challenging part…_

Your body was still sore, making it more difficult to do easy tasks but with a little bit of patience, you made it work with little discomfort.

_Almost as good as new._

You felt like a snake shedding its old skin off. No more etiquette lessons, imported dresses, no bullshit. You didn’t have to pretend to be the little princess you once trained to be. You were your own person now. And now you could be with Arthur. Your eyes catch a glimpse at the small square table, a photograph catching your attention as you reach for the hat left for you.

_He still has it…_

But it wasn’t what you had thought it was. It wasn’t the picture of you and Arthur like you had thought. It was a picture of Arthur and another woman. His arms weren’t around her but seeing it made your heart stop for a moment. You didn’t want to assume straight away but you couldn’t help but to let your mind wonder on the possibilities on the mysterious woman. The photograph Arthur held in his possession were always of someone important, so she must be of some importance to him.

_Maybe it’s a relative?_

Your eyes wonder away from the photograph to a small stack of letters that sat close by. Your hands itched to investigate seeing the neatly written script on the front of the envelope. Definitely not a man’s hand writing, Arthur’s name being written in perfect script.

“God damn horse!” A voice roars from outside the tent, towards the outer edge of camp, taking your attention away from the table.

_What on earth…_

Your hand hurriedly throws the hat on top of your head as you pop yourself out of the tent, scoping around camp for where the noise had come from. Not much has changed since your last visit to the camp. All the wagons were set up the same no matter where they relocated. It gave you comfort whenever you would stay for a night, hiding in Arthur’s tent when Dutch returned from a mission, returning back home early the next morning. Something the other camp members had a good laugh at, even Ms. Grimshaw. The thundering rumble of hooves points you to the source, the massive beast coming into your view, a pissed off John following closely behind.

“Stop running you stupid horse! Where the hell is Arthur when you need him?!”

_Ares…Still stubborn as ever that beast._

You watch John embarrass himself a couple seconds more, laughing under your breath at the scene, Ares turning the roles around and chasing John around camp, “Somebody help me before this thing kills me!”

“Well, you heard the man.” You mumble under your breath before releasing a loud whistle, stopping both of them in their path. Ares snapped his head towards you, heavy snorting as if he was breathing fire.

_He didn’t earn the name of the god of war for nothing._

He shook his head as he trotted over to you, nearly stepping on John’s foot in the process, stopping in front of you.

“Still the trouble maker I see.” You barely whisper, his head falling to your chest once hearing your voice, "God, I missed you boy." 

Ares’s head engulfed the whole front of your body like a protective shield as your hand scratches the spot between his ears. John, clearly unimpressed, stomped over, “Couldn’t you have done that before I ran around chasing this damn thing all afternoon?! Jesus I can’t freakin’ breathe now!”

You continue to scratch at Ares’s ears, his head titling sideways slightly as you hit one of his itchy spots, as your eyes meet John’s, “Well, it was quite entertaining. I think Ares enjoyed the chase.”

John just shakes his greasy hair, turning sharply before walking towards his tent, completely baffled, “Damn that woman and damn that stupid horse…”

 “She fits right in already. Almost like she was here this whole time, from the beginning I mean.”

Hosea and Dutch stood hidden within Dutch’s tent, quietly watching the scene unfold outside. Dutch still held guilt within him, knowing well he shouldn’t have let her into the hands of that man but seeing how she’s in his protection, he felt some of that guilt go away.

Dutch’s eyes lingered on her, the resemblance still frightening to him, “Yeah, she’ll be quite the new addition.”

_Welcome to the family kid._

 


End file.
